Colorful Wall
by Resha04
Summary: One of them can't see, the other can't walk. But maybe lessons of life come even from the ones that are different. Brotherly Italies, Spamano, Gerita.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story in my free time and I did it for fun, so it won't be the first in my ff priority list, but I'll keep it updated, just maybe isn't as quick and organized as The Forgotten update (I update it every weekend). Please don't kill me...

I just got this idea when I woke up from my siesta and remembered about a vocaloid's song titled the same, but the difference is in that song one of them is blind, the other is deadly sick. I didn't remember it too well, but it still is the idea for this fanfic.

This one won't be an angsty one. This will even have a happy ending :D And it doesn't have many chapters. Maybe this will end in 3-5 chapters.

I'm really being a terrible writer for this one, aren't I...? Please don't kill me...

So uhm, enough of my rant. Happy reading, I guess? :)

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"See you this evening, <em>fratello<em>!" Feliciano squeezes his brother's hand gently and smiles up to him. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I will, Feli. God, I swear you've asked the same questions everyday. I've been like this for 13 years now, so would you stop fucking worried already?" His older twin Romano scowls.

Feliciano pouts. "But I can't not worried, _fratello_. You insist on taking me to my workplace when I should be the one who do that."

"And why should you? I can defend myself better than you do." Romano pinches his brother's forehead. "Even though I can't deny that you're the fastest in the world with your fucking wheelchair."

Feliciano laughs. "Ve… Just like you're used to your condition, I'm also used to mine, _fratello_."

"Good fucking point, so just stop being a damn over-protective." Romano grumbles. Feliciano pouts again, "But you're the one who's always over-protective!"

"Gah! There's just no end with you!" Romano throws his arms back in exasperation. "I'm gonna be late at this rate. So, see you, Feli." He squeezes his brother's hand back and turns to leave.

Feliciano waves cheerfully at him. "See you, _fratello_! Be careful, okay?" Romano waves back in response and walks away. The younger Italian watches as he brushes past people and disappears at the turn, before entering his workplace, a small diner with homemade menu and homey atmosphere. Tables with checkered tablecloth are decorated with small vase on each, with different flowers in each. Some have carnations, the other have irises, asters, or lilies. The chairs are wooden and are in light brown in colors. The counter is the same color as the chairs and is lined with stools. Feliciano directs his wheelchair to the back of the counter, where his boss, a middle aged man with beard and friendly face, is. "Good morning, boss!" He greets happily. The man lifts his face from the box of potatoes he's examining and smiles at him. "Good morning, Feliciano! Early as always."

Feliciano giggles and grabs the water spray and cloth from behind the counter, then goes to do his first work : wipe the windows. His boss' smile widens at that. "I wish all of my workers are as spirited as you are. How's your brother?"

"He's doing fine." Feliciano answers as he moves from the first window to the second, moving his wheelchair around without any difficulty. "He still insists on taking me here instead of me taking him there." His boss laughs. "That's what big brother does, right? But he is indeed pretty stubborn."

Feliciano joins him in his laugh. "_Fratello_ is always stubborn. That's what makes him himself." His boss laughs again. "Still, it amuses me. You two are identical in physical appearance, but your attitudes are 180 degrees different."

The Italian smiles, "Ve…. We support each other that way, boss."

"I know," his boss' laugh ceases and he smiles knowingly. "I wish people will just learn from you brothers."

Feliciano only smiles at that, moving again to clean another window.

-colorful wall-

It took Romano 30 minutes to walk from Feliciano's workplace to his. He never gets into any trouble on the way and that pleases him. He prefers it much more for people to be unaware of his condition, because he doesn't want them to fucking stare at him like he's dying or what, when he's very much alive and as normal as they are. He arrives at his workplace, a restaurant, and enters through the backdoor with the sign "staffs only". Some of his co-workers are already there, he can tell from the sounds of footsteps and the cooking utensils. Upon entering, he turns left and grabs his apron from the hanger. He let his instinct leads him to his part of the kitchen and his ears perk up when the head chef enters, telling them to start working as he yells the names of the food ordered.

Romano likes the bustling activity in his workplace, when they all start working and concentrating on tasks at hand. Only his boss and the head chef know about his condition. His fellow workers are all pretty busy to even cast a second glance at him, and he's glad for that. He doesn't really get along with them too.

Romano smiles to himself as he chops the vegetables. Cooking is one of the things he likes and able to do, and he always enjoys it. After all, who says that blind people can't cook?

-colorful wall-

It's 9 in the evening when Feliciano finishes his shift and sees his brother comes. His face lightens into a wide smile and he waves cheerfully from behind the counter. "_Fratello_!"

"You finished, Feli?" Romano approaches the counter, being careful with each step. He still doesn't know and memorize this place's layout very well. He doesn't want to trip over something and embarrass himself.

"Yep!" Feliciano exclaims cheerfully. His boss grins and claps his back, gesturing him to go. There's only few customers right now so Feliciano can maneuvers his wheelchair freely to leave the counter and onto his brother, throwing his arms out and hugs him on the waist, since that's as far as he can reach in his position. "How's your work, _fratello_?"

"It's good, I suppose." Romano smacks him lightly on the head. "You can fucking let go of me now, idiot little brother."

Feliciano pouts, but lets go. He looks back at his boss, who laughs and says, "Romano is still touchy feely I see. You can leave now, Feliciano. Don't keep your brother waiting any longer."

"Mind your own business," Romano grumbles under his breath. Feliciano elbows him lightly on the stomach and smiles to his boss. "Thanks, boss! See you tomorrow!" Romano also nods slightly to him and they leave, him pushing Feliciano's wheelchair.

The night air is chilly, so the twins are glad that they wear their coat. Feliciano chats happily on the way about his day with Romano making short comments on it. But sometimes the chat is cut with Feliciano warns him that there are people or street lamps ahead and which way they should go so they don't bump into them. When they arrive, their hands are practically freezing. Romano curses as he fumbles through his coat pocket and pulls out their apartment key. "Remind me to get us fucking new gloves next time we go shopping. My hands are freezing."

"Okay." Feliciano replies happily as the door's unlocked and they step inside. "Oh, and I'm cooking today, _fratello_. So you can use the shower first."

"Fine." Romano puts his hand on the wall and begins walking toward their bedroom, the wall becomes his guide, just like when he walks on the street. Of course sometimes there's no wall to guide him so he has to memorize the street in his head and estimates how far he has to walk before arriving at his destination.

Feliciano sings a happy song whose lyric consists of pasta as he cooks, sometimes his head bounce with the rhythm, making the curl on his left side bouncing around with him. Romano yells from the bathroom about how he should sing something else beside that pasta song, but Feliciano only laughs and continues singing.

After they finished dinner, Romano takes the dishes to the sink and starts washing, while Feliciano heads to the bathroom, taking a bath. After the dishes are washed and Feliciano is out of the bathroom, they sit down in front of the television and watches some news and crappy soap opera. When the news is on, Feliciano keeps quiet so Romano can listen to it. When the soap opera is on, he tells him about what's happening on the screen as the actors and actress' voices fill the gap between each words. Romano responds by complaining how stupid the main female character is and how bullshit the main male character acts. Feliciano laughs until his eyes tear up hearing that.

At 12, Feliciano turns off the tv and both leave to the bathroom to brush their teeth, and then head to their shared bedroom. Romano collapses first on the a bit too small bed and rolls to the right side, as Feliciano moves from his wheelchair to the left side of the bed, but not before he turns off the lamp and turns on the bed lamp. Both mutter a quick prayer and in several minutes, they fall asleep.

-colorful wall-

Today's not a really good day for Ludwig. Yesterday he messed up with his work and his boss got angry at him. He sighs. That's because his brother was heavily drunk in a bar last night and he had to go there to pick him up and carry him home. When they got home it was really late and he was too tired to finish up his work. He pinches the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. He needs to forget about that and concentrate on today's work instead. Being grumpy about the past won't do him any good.

His stomach grumbles and he realizes he hasn't had lunch yet. So he decides to take a break and walks to the nearby restaurant. But he finds himself stopping by a diner instead. It's unusual for him since he always orders delivery, but today's different and the homey air of the diner makes him relaxed. So Ludwig enters. There's quite a lot of people inside, but it's not too crowded as well. Ludwig glances around for a seat when a voice that greets him makes him turn to its direction.

"Welcome! May I help you, sir?"

The source is a young man behind the counter. Light brown hair with a strange curl on its left side, hazel eyes, and a bright smile on his face. Ludwig finds himself at loss of words. The guy just beams at him, before a girl with long wavy brown hair and green eyes approaches him. "Let me get a seat for you, sir." She says and leads him to a table alongside a window. Ludwig sits down and the girl hands him the menu. After she takes his orders, she leaves into the kitchen. While waiting, Ludwig studies the diner. The layout and interior is so familiar and homey, he can't help but feel relaxed and warm. He leans back on his chair and examines the customers. He spots some of his co-workers there, although he doesn't know them that well. His gaze stops at the counter, where the previous guy is listening to someone's orders. He's still smiling brightly and thanks the guy for ordering before he tells another serving girl who's on her way to the kitchen the customer's orders. The he seems to start chatting with the customer who's now sitting at one of the stools. Ludwig raises his eyebrow. Do they know each other? It doesn't seem that way, judging by the customer's gestures. But they talk pretty lively before the customer's orders come and he excuses himself to eat.

Not long after that the previous girl returns with his orders and leaves to attend another customers. Ludwig takes a bite of his omelette and lets the flavor sinks in. Like a homemade, warm and familiar. He decides he will eat here again next time.

-colorful wall-

Antonio is on his way back from his editor office, his head's full of the nearing deadline and his editor's warning. He sighs and rubs his head. He's in writer block right now, but time can't wait and his editor surely can't either. Especially the readers.

The weather seems to respond to his mood as the bright warm evening is quickly darkened and few rain drops start falling.

"What a day," Antonio grumbles. He quickens his steps as the rain becomes heavier. He's so deep in thought that he didn't see that he's walking straight to a man and not before he knocks down the smaller man into the ground that he realizes.

"My God! Sorry!" He hastily tries to help the man up but his hand is slapped instead.

"Look when you're walking, bastard!" The man curses as he stands up, wet from head to toes from the rain. But a strange curl that pops from his head seems to be defying gravity as it still stands on its place.

"I'm really sorry." Antonio quickly apologizes, eyes are still fixed to that curl.

"You bast- never mind. Just pay fucking attention when you're walking next time." The man grunts and pushes his wet bangs away from his eyes, groaning in annoyance. "Stupid rain that stupidly started falling."

Antonio looks down and their gaze meet. No, not really meet, because the man's hazel eyes don't focus on him. They're not focusing at all. Antonio realizes with a surprise that this man is blind. But he doesn't see any cane anywhere. Did he knock it away when he bumped into him?

"I'm really sorry!" Antonio gaps. "Sorry, I didn't- I'll help you look for your cane!"

The man blinks, before his face comes to a realization and he curses under his breath. "Don't even bother. I'm not using the stupid cane."

It's Antonio's turn to blink. "You're not- but you're…"

"Blind." The man finishes, irritated. "Yes, I can't see, but that doesn't mean I have to rely on a stupid cane. Why do I even talk to you in the first place? I have to go now." He brushes past Antonio and starts walking away, fast for a man in his condition.

Antonio is dumbstruck for a moment before he begins chasing after the man. "Hey, wait!" He runs until he's side by side with him. "It's dangerous for you! I'll take you there."

The man glares (or tries to) at him. "Why do you fucking care? I can get there on my own. God, that's why I hate people knowing that I'm blind. They'll treat me like I'm some pitiful human being who needs to be over protected or pitied." He tch-s. "Fuck"

Antonio can't help but grin. He finds this man interesting. Not many people he knows has vocabulary as colorful as he does. And he certainly doesn't know any blind people who don't rely on canes. Maybe it'll be a good topic for his writing.

"Come on, I'm interested in you!" Antonio says, smiling. "Let me take you to wherever you're heading. It won't hurt, will it? I won't act like you're blind too so people won't notice."

"Leave me alone!" The man yells, clearly annoyed. "Go back to your own fucking business and don't bother me!" Antonio's smile only widens at that.

-colorful wall-

When Ludwig has just finished his dinner at the diner, the rain started to fall so he decided to wait until it ceases down to go home. He's the only customer there at that time and the comfortable silence of the diner calms him.

Not long after, the counter guy approaches him on… Ludwig blinks. A wheelchair. So that's why that guy looks so short. The guy smiles at him and says, "How are they, sir? Are they good?" Ludwig looks at him confused. The guy chuckles. "The food. It seems you're new here."

"Ah, yes. Very." Ludwig manages a small smile. "It tastes perfect."

The guy beams at that. "Ve… Are you happy, sir?" Ludwig blinks. "Our goal is to make our customers feel at home, and thus make them happy. Are you happy, sir?"

Ludwig looks at the empty dishes in front of him, the iris in the vase, the checkered table cloth, and around the diner. He thinks for a moment before replying, "Yes. I am. This place makes me feel relaxed."

"That's great!" The smaller guy smiles brightly, and Ludwig finds himself smiling too. For some reason it seems that this guy's smile and cheerful attitude affect people around him. Ludwig wonders if he is ever sad.

"My name's Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas." The guy offers his hand, still smiling. "What's your name, mister?"

Ludwig only stares, too awestruck to do anything. Feliciano keeps his hand stretched though. A man who seems to be his boss laughs from behind the counter. "It's his habit, Mr. customer. He makes friends with every customers we have here. Almost all of our regulars know him."

Ludwig nods understandingly and hesitantly shakes Feliciano's stretched out hand. "Ludwig."

"Ludwig!" Feliciano squeezes his hand gently. "You're German then? I have friends who are Germans too!"

"I, I see."

"Where do you work, Ludwig?" Feliciano leans back on his wheelchair, but his smile stays.

"An office not too far from here."

"As what? Manager? Secretary?"

"No, accountant."

"Accountant! That's really cool!" Feliciano exclaims cheerfully. "I can never be one like that. Math and numbers make me confused, ve."

Ludwig can't help but smile at that. No wonder. Feliciano doesn't seem like a type who can sit still for even 5 minutes.

Their conversation is interrupted when the bell on the door rings, as two soaked men enters, one is taller than the other. "_Fratello_!" Feliciano wheels to the shorter man, who's wearing an annoyed face. "You're drenched!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious," The said man rolls his eyes. Upon closer look, he looks identical to Feliciano, except for the darker hair color and the place of the curl. "It started raining when I'm on my way here."

Feliciano's boss leaves the counter and back with some towels, giving one to Feliciano and the other to the other man. Feliciano hands his brother the towel. "You should just take cover in one of the shops until the rain ceases!"

"It's no big deal, so stop making such a ruckus. I don't want you to go home alone because you think I don't come" his brother replies, before sneezes. "Shit."

"I told you," Feliciano's brows furrow together in worry. "I won't. Let's get you dried the first thing when we get home." But when his brother sneezes again, he 've's in worry. It's clear that his brother's cold, he's shivering.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The other man asks, seems worried.

"Of course I am, idiot." Feliciano's brother answers, voice lowers with each shake. Feliciano cover his brother's hands with his own to try to make it warm, only to flinch from the cold. He looks at his boss, worried. The middle aged man looked worried too. "I'll go look if I have spare clothes. Wait just a minute." He disappears into the back.

Feliciano turns his gaze to the other man, who's finished drying his hair and now is gazing back and forth from his brother to him. "Who are you, sir? Are you an acquaintance of my brother?"

The man opens his mouth to answer but the older Italian cuts him, shaking his head. "No. He's just someone who bumped into me at the street and won't leave me alone. He kept pestering me along the way."

Instead of looking disturbed, Feliciano literally beams. "You made a new friend, _fratello_! Congratulations!"

"I didn't." His brother grunts.

"What's your name, mister?" Feliciano pointedly ignores him and asks the man.

"Antonio." The man smiles widely and shakes his hand. "What's yours? And your brother won't tell me his."

"I'm Feliciano. And my brother is Romano." Feliciano releases his hand to cover his brother's again. "Nice to meet you, Antonio. And oh! Here's Ludwig." He pulls both men to the awkward German and introduces them. "He's a new customer here."

"Ludwig as in Ludwig Beilschmidt?" Antonio asks, seems a bit surprised. "Gilbert's younger brother?"

"I guess you're my brother's friend?" Ludwig stands up and offers his hand. "Yes, I'm his younger brother. Thank you for… taking care of him."

Antonio laughs and shakes his hand. "No problem. Though he's really a handful sometimes."

"I apologize for that." Ludwig bows his head slightly, looks disturbed. Their conversation is cut by Feliciano's boss enters the room with a shirt and jeans on his hands. "Good thing my son left his clothes here days ago. Here, it might be a bit large, but better than nothing."

"Thank you, boss!" Feliciano gives him a waist hug and takes the clothes from him, handing it over to his brother. "This way, fratello." He takes his hand and leads him around the counter to the back. When the twins is out of sight, Antonio speaks up. "It seems that you're close to them, sir." He looks at boss. Boss raises his eyebrow. "I am. Why?"

Antonio scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly. "You see, I'm a journalist, and I thought they might be a good topic for my writing. They're so cute too!"

Boss raises both eyebrows. "What's the connection between your writing and their cuteness?" Antonio laughs, "Nothing. Just want to say it." Boss looks at him funny, before laughing too. "You're funny, boy!"

Antonio grins. Ludwig rolls his eyes inwardly. What kind of conversation is this? When boss' laugh ceases, he says, "Yes, I've known them for about 3 years. I don't know much about their past though." His face turns serious and he looks at Antonio. "Don't you dare put them in your writing. Those kids are not animals at the zoo, exposed for the world to watch and pity."

"But-"

"I'll only allow it on one condition," Boss raises his pointer finger in front of Antonio's face. "Believe me, if you don't fulfill the condition and still write about them, I'll find which office you're in and make your life miserable. I have many ways to do it." He looks so serious that Antonio gulps and nods.

"Learn about them, about how they spend their days, about how they go through their problems, about how they live their life. That's what you have to write at your newspaper."

Antonio's eyes widen and Ludwig frowns. That will take time, and this man doesn't seem to have it.

"Why? It's a… unique condition, sir."

"You'll know. Trust me, because I did." Boss gives him a reassuring grin and claps his back manly. "You won't regret it. Do we reach an agreement here?"

Antonio hesitates for several seconds before finally nodding, just when the twins appear from the back. The rain hasn't ceased down and the clock shows it's 10 in the night. Romano touches his watch that's been without its protective glass and frowns.

"It's late," he murmurs. "Let's just take a taxi and go home, Feli. The rain doesn't sound to be ceasing soon." Feliciano seems to be agree, taking his coat from the locker on the back.

"Let me call a taxi for you." Antonio offers, and without waiting for an answer, he steps out into the pouring rain. Boss facepalms, "Why didn't he ask for an umbrella? He's gonna be soaked again."

"Stupid bastard. I told him to mind his own business," Romano murmurs. Feliciano looks at him disapprovingly. "_Fratello_, don't call him that. Antonio's just trying to help."

"Because he knows I can't see," Romano replies sharply. "He just pitied me."

"Ve, I don't think so," Feliciano pouts. But he remembers of Ludwig and leads his brother to him, smiling. "_Fratello_, this is my new customer, Ludwig. Ludwig, I think I've introduced you both just now, but he's my brother."

"Nice to meet you," Ludwig replies.

"Hmph," Romano scowls. "Don't try anything funny on my brother, potato bastard."

Ludwig frowns, "Potato…?"

"You're German, aren't you? Germans are all potato bastard."

"_Fratello_!" Feliciano whines.

"I don't like you, so stay away from my brother." Romano's eyes narrowed, just the time when Antonio enters, wet again from head to toes but is smiling a toothy smile as he declares, "The taxi's here!"

Romano pulls on his brother's clothes and gestures him to the door. Feliciano yelps but keeps steady and he manages to squeeze Ludwig's hand again before leaving, "See you tomorrow, Ludwig." He smiles to him and leads his brother outside after his boss hands him an umbrella. He waves to them and they leave through the door into the darkness outside.

-colorful wall-

The third day after the twins met both Antonio and Ludwig, the former appears in the morning in front of the diner as Romano and Feliciano arrives. When he sees them, he waves cheerfully. "Romano! Feliciano!"

"Antonio!" Feliciano cheerfully waves back as Romano groans from behind him. "Why is he here?"

"He asked about our jobs and I told him that this is the time when we usually arrive at boss'. I also told him that you always take me and pick me up, but go to your place alone. He offered to walk you there. Isn't that great, _fratello_?" Feliciano replies, smiling at him. Romano headbutts him in return, earning a surprised yelp and teary eyes. "What'd you do that for, _fratello_?" Feliciano whines.

"Why did you tell him? Now I'm stuck with a bothersome idiot guy!" Romano grits his teeth. "Take responsibility! You have to make dinner for 3 days straight!"

"Eeehhhh?" Feliciano cries out. "No fair, _fratello_!"

"You started it," Romano grumbles in reply, scowling and crossing his arms in his chest.

"Okay, I'll do it, I'll do it," Feliciano sniffs. "We're going to be late, _fratello_." Romano tchs and continues pushing his brother's wheelchair.

"Good morning, Feli, Roma!" Antonio smiles widely as they stop beside him. "I'm glad I'm not late."

"You're early, Antonio." Feliciano smiles, ignoring Romano's choked out words ("When did he start calling us that?") "You're even earlier than us, ve!" The older man laughs. "I woke up early, because I don't want to make both of you wait. Shall we go now, Romano?"

"I entrust my brother to you, Antonio!" Feliciano chirps happily. "I'll be fine. See you after work, fratello!" Romano tchs for reply and leaves, faster than usual. "You can go, Antonio," Feliciano smiles apologetically. "Otherwise, you'll lose him._ Fratello_'s fast on his feet."

"I'll be going then! See you this evening, Feli!" Antonio gives him a bright smile and turns around, chasing after the already disappeared Romano. Feliciano chuckles and shakes his head, entering the diner.

Antonio runs until he is side by side with Romano, the younger man is fast indeed. "So, where do you work, Romano?"

"What's the point of asking if you're going to know soon, idiot?" Romano looks annoyed. "Don't you have any brain cells?"

"Oh yeah! I didn't realize!" Antonio laughs, "Good thing you remind me, Roma!" and he earns a painful elbow on his ribs. "Stop calling me that!"

Romano is strong, much stronger than he looks, Antonio decides, as his eyes begin tearing up and he feels bruise is starting to form on his ribs. "Why? It's cute! Feliciano lets me call him Feli too!"

"My brother's different than me." They turn left on an intersection and come into the busy street of the city with people waiting for the traffic lamp to turn green for them. Both Romano and Antonio stop and join them. "How's so?" Antonio asks.

Romano rolls his eyes. "Why are you so oblivious? Or are you just too stupid? He's always smiley and ve-ing, I'm not."

"So both of you are different only in that way?"

"No, but I'm not fucking telling you."

"Aww, you're so mean, Roma!" Another elbow on his stomach, and Antonio yelps.

"I'll fucking punch you next time you call me that." Romano grumbles.

The traffic light turn green for the pedestrians and they cross the street. "Hey, Romano, how did you, you know, walking at the street? How do you know which way to go, how far, the traffic lamp, and not to bump into people?"

"Habits." The Italian answers, brushing past a woman. "I know which way and how far through habits. Feliciano has to take me for the first times, and I'll memorize from the many times we go through the street." Antonio frowns, "Isn't it dangerous to walk without cane though? You'll never know if there's a hole or street lamp ahead, and you'll bump into people too."

"If there's a hole ahead and they don't put warning signs, it's unfortunate, for them, because I'll rip their balls out and make them beg on their knees for forgiveness. I memorize the place of every street lamps, and I depend on luck not to bump into anyone. For the traffic lamp, if people stop, I do too."

"That's selfish for the people in the hole you know. And how will the warning signs affect you?"

"Who cares? It's their damn fault for not putting those stupid signs. If I take a step and my feet bump into something like a sign on the ground, I'll change path. Fucking simple."

Antonio decides not to argue further. "But still, how do you go to other places? Convenient shop for example."

"I ask Feliciano to write the direction for me." Antonio raises his eyebrow. "In Braille of course, duh." Romano adds without even looking at him.

"But," Antonio's still unconvinced.

"I use walls as my guide too. Satisfied now?" Romano huffs. "We're here."

Antonio looks at the place and his eyes widen. "You work here?"

"Damn obviously."

"You cook?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"But how do you-"

Romano groans. "I told you. Habits. I have someone guides me for the first times and memorize it. Of course I got some cuts in early times, but no big deal."

Antonio's mouth hang open. This guy, he's run out of words to describe him. All that through habits and luck? As Romano opens the "staff only" door, Antonio asks him one final question, the one that keeps bugging him since the first time they met. "Why do you despise using cane that much?"

Romano turns around and look at him (his direction) and shrugs. "Because people will know that I'm blind, and they'll start to treat me like one, and me and Feli won't be able to live like we are now." With that, he slams the door behind him.

-colorful wall-

"Good morning, Ludwig!" Feliciano greets happily as the blonde German steps in, beaming his cheerful smile at him. Ludwig flushes at that. "Ve, I'm so happy you decide to have breakfast here too!"

"It's nice here," Ludwig replies, trying to suppress another blush. He's not used to people act so cheerfully nice to him, and seem to be happy to see him. Except his brother, his co-workers seem to avoid him, maybe from fear, maybe from respect. He doesn't have any friends either. Ludwig has been used to living his life by himself and depending only on himself. Feliciano's acts toward him is really new for him.

"Ve, I'm happy that Ludwig's happy!" Feliciano giggles. "So, what will you have?"

"The usual." Ludwig sits down on one of the tables. It seems that he's the first customer today. The diner is still empty. Sunshine pours inside from the windows, warming the place and filling it with nice smell of the sun.

"Right away, sir!" Feliciano replies cheerfully, handing the note to the girl on the back. While they're waiting for the orders to be served, Feliciano leans on the counter and starts a conversation. "How's your work, Ludwig? Is it going fine? Is it getting too much? Does your brother still like to be drunk? Don't get too tired so you don't get sick. Sick is not good, ve. It'll make you sad and weak and unable to do anything well, but I think it's not that bad too because when I'm sick fratello's profanities decrease and it makes me happy because even though I don't mind fratello saying rude words but I'm worried that he'll make other people mad and he'll get into trouble and I don't want fratello to be injured or in danger." He says all that in one inhaling of breath. Ludwig blinks. He really questions Feliciano's ability to talk that much in just one breath, but he decides to just accept it. There's nothing normal about Feliciano anyway, the same goes for his brother.

"My job's fine," He replies, "My brother's still often drunk, but I'm used to it."

Feliciano laughs. "You should bring him here next time, Ludwig! It's going to be so much fun with more people! And boss will be happy his customers increase!"

Ludwig thinks for a moment. "I will, someday."

The waitress girl comes out with Ludwig's orders and Feliciano moves from the counter to his table, positioning his wheelchair in front of him. Ludwig looks at him questioningly.

"It's sad to eat alone. So I'll accompany you," The smiling man exclaims. "I'm always sad if I eat alone. It's not comfortable either. Food tastes better with more people."

"I-I'll be fine," Ludwig stutters, flushing. "Don't bother yourself."

"Ludwig is not fine," Feliciano sings, "It's no good to eat alone, ve. There's no customers too, so you don't have to worry!"

To be honest, Ludwig feels more uncomfortable if he eats with someone else instead. He's so used to eating alone. He has breakfast alone because usually his brother's not up yet, and lunch because he always ordered delivery. He rarely have dinner with his brother, since he always works until really late in the night. Feliciano changes most of his habits with just simple acts. Greeting him cheerfully, seeming happy to see him, smiling to him, and now insisting to sit with him on his breakfast. The Italian has changed his world quite a bit in just three days.

Ludwig successfully forces his flushing face to normal again and decides to strike a conversation so he won't feel awkward. "Who do you usually eat with?"

"I have lunch with boss and the others, and dinner with fratello! In our days off, sometimes we eat out, sometimes we try new recipe at home."

"I see…" Ludwig sips his coffee. "How about your parents?"

Feliciano's face falters a bit, but so vaguely that Ludwig hardly notices it, but his smile stays, only softens. "It's just two of us."

"I see," Ludwig feels ashamed to have asked such a question. Why did he ask such a private question to the guy he's just known for three days? "I apologize for asking such question. Please just forget about it."

"Ve, Ludwig's so nice." Feliciano chuckles. "It's okay, don't be sorry. You're my friend so I'll tell you. My dad's died. I don't know where my mom is. She left when we were little."

Ludwig looks at him. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because it seems that Ludwig and I are going to be best friends!" Feliciano's smile brightens. "Best friends are honest to each other, ve!"

Ludwig almost spills his coffee and he stares wide-eyed at the younger man. Feliciano laughs seeing that. "You look so funny, Ludwig! Oh, a customer! Good morning, miss!" He waves to the entering customer. Before he goes back to his place behind the counter, he says, "Sorry, Ludwig. Gotta go now, but let's chat again this evening! You'll come, right?"

Unable to resist the wide smile Feliciano's beaming at him, Ludwig sighs and nods. "I will."

"Yaaayyy! _Grazie_, Ludwig!" Feliciano throws his arms around his neck and hugs him for a split second before pulling away, happily wheeling to the back of the counter. Ludwig is left at his table with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Ludwig doesn't have a last name, but I make his the same as Prussia in this one because he's his brother.<br>**

**Sorry for terrible grammar and OOC-ness...**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I first wrote this, I'd never thought that this story will get this many positive feedbacks. I'm a happy author *sniff***

**So here's chapter 2. I'm sorry for the very late update, and I also apologize for grammar mistakes, very lacking vocabulary (yes, I'm ashamed for that), and any OOC-ness that you might find here.**

**Thank you for those who read, review, and/or putting this story in fave or alert. I love you all!**

**I do NOT own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>As days pass, the relationship between the twins and the two men seem to be getting closer, and people are added to their circle of friendship. Ludwig brought his brother, an albino man with red eyes and self-centered nature, to the diner. Gilbert soon fell for Elizabeta, one of the waitress there, and has been trying to flirt with her since then, making the young woman smacked him over the head with her frying pan one evening. He only becomes more persistent at that though.<p>

Antonio also brought his other close friend Francis there, and the amount of flirting done in the diner increased in a rapid speed. The French man flirts to every waitress there and blows kisses to them, sometimes he also gets Elizabeta's frying pan on his head.

Boss doesn't mind with the flirts, but he scolded Elizabeta for smacking customers when she done it for the first times. But as time pass and he sees the two smacking-target keep coming despite the damage, boss lets her.

Not long after that, Gilbert brought along his other friends from high school, a sharp-eyed Swiss man with his sister from Liechtenstein and an aristocrat-looking Austrian. He's followed by Antonio bringing his co-worker, a cheerful young woman from Belgium and her scary Dutch big brother. Soon, they also became regulars there, making the boss threw both twins with an armful of big-bodied-and-bearded-middle-aged-man, laughing at their ears and exclaiming that they really are bringers of fortune. The diner is always more crowded and lively with the group there.

-colorful wall-

"Ve, Ludwig! Ludwig!"

One nice morning in a one nice diner with a one nice-cough-annoying Italian. Ludwig looks up from his newspaper. "What is it, Feliciano?"

The Italian wheels to him and throws himself to the larger man, wrapping his arms around his neck and locking him into a hug. "Boss asks me to go doing grocery. Let's go together, Ludwig. It's Saturday so you don't have work either, right?"

Ludwig flushes, still not used to the affection the younger man showers him. He wonders how on earth his new friend (for two months) knows about him doesn't work on Saturdays. He guesses that his brother told him.

"Ve, come on, Ludwig. Come oonnn!" Feliciano takes his arm and drags him out of his seat. Ludwig yelps and frantically falls into steps behind him, his arm still in the shorter man's grasp. Boss laughs from behind the counter. "Just follow him, Mr. Ludwig. You know it's impossible to refuse."

And he knows that full well, so he pulls his arm away, face flushed, stuttering, "O-okay, okay. Stop pulling me!"

"But Ludwig's arm is so nice to hold," Feliciano pouts, but it stays no longer as his face brightens once again into his usual beaming smile. "Come on, Ludwig, ve!"

And Ludwig is really thankful that there's only very few customers there because he blushes a deeper shade of red hearing the statement. They walk out into the pouring sunlight and into the street, Feliciano leading the way to the grocery shop. Along the way, Feliciano chats about random things happily, about how boss' cat had given birth to three kittens, Elizabeta buying a new frying pan that she claims to be "stronger", etc etc. Ludwig tries to pay attention but he gets distracted often with his own thought. One time, a sigh escapes his lips before he's able to suppress it.

Hearing that, Feliciano turns around, looking at him. "What's wrong, Ludwig? You're frowning, ve."

Ludwig forces a small fake smile. "Nothing. Don't worry, Feliciano."

Feliciano whirls his wheelchair around to face him and cocks his head to the side, observing him. Ludwig finds himself holding his breath. The younger man pouts. "Ludwig isn't good at lying, ve. I know you're having a problem. Is it work?"

Feliciano isn't as oblivious as he seems. He's actually quite observant, Ludwig decides again. He sighs. He knows the Italian won't stop asking (pestering) him until he talks, so he nods. "I don't know if I should continue my job or not, Feliciano. I'm confused right now."

Feliciano looks at him with the same wide innocent eyes. "Are you happy, Ludwig? Are you happy working there?"

"I've never really thought about it," Ludwig admits.

"If you don't, you should just stop. That's what I think, ve."

Ludwig's eyes widen. "Feliciano, it's not as simple as that. Looking for a job isn't easy, and I don't know what else I can work as besides an accountant."

"It's not easy," Feliciano agrees. "But it's not impossible. Gilbert told me that you like engineering, and that your father taught you how to be one. Why not work as that?"

Ludwig's mouth hangs open. Why didn't it occur to him before? Seeing his expression, Feliciano giggles. "Ludwig's face is funny, ve! Is it that surprising?"

"It is." Ludwig closes his mouth. "It never occurred to me before. It's actually a good idea, maybe. But…"

"You're worried about the earnings?" Is this man a psychic or something? "I think you'll be fine, Ludwig. Don't worry too much about the future. It'll only zap your happiness away." He smiles up at him. "Because life is meant to be happiness, Ludwig."

"You're optimistic." Ludwig decides.

"I am, ve." He looks at him, and Ludwig is surprised that his gaze for once is calm and knowing. "That's the way I live. We live to be happy."

The German is silenced for what seems like several minutes but actually just several seconds. Slowly, he replies, "Maybe you're right."

"See?" Feliciano beams. "So, be happy, Ludwig!"

This time, he lets a chuckle escapes his lips as he follows the other man who's already few steps ahead of him, waving him with "Ve, come on, Ludwig!"

-colorful wall-

Walking Romano to and from his workplace has become a new routine for Antonio for these past two months. And he enjoys it. He likes it to have something to look forward to every day instead of his piling work. And Romano seems to have finally come in term with it since he doesn't complain anymore and actually responds to his talk. Antonio is happy for that. Even though he doesn't mind being yelled at or thrown with curses, he's happy that he can have conversation with the Italian peacefully (as peacefully as Romano's colorful vocabulary lets).

And he learns that Romano is not as harsh and grumpy as he seems. He just can't be honest to other people. He covers his true feelings with curses and profanities. Antonio understands that through how every day he will ask about his work while pretending not to care and claiming that he asks just because there's nothing particular to talk about. And Antonio has learned to see and hear beneath the appearance and words, and to accept that with a smile or a laugh. Sometimes he really wants Romano to just be honest, but he restrains from telling him that, because he knows his place. They've only known each other for two months. Even though now they're practically close friends, who is he to demand as such? It seems that it's harder for Romano to be honest than to lie, so Antonio doesn't want to push him. Romano is okay as he is now, so no need to change it, right?

But he still has a ton of questions. What happened to their parents? What have caused them to be like that? How did they manage? And how did Romano get his job at the first place? Any normal restaurant wouldn't want to employ a blind man. Antonio knows his other questions are too private and he has to wait longer to ask, but he decides to ask his question about Romano's job this evening, as he walks to the restaurant.

He arrives just at the time when the said man walks out through the staff door, slamming it closed behind him. He looks irritated, angry almost.

"Romano!" Antonio calls out, smiling. He knows the man can't see him, but for some reason Romano often knows when he's smiling. He says he can "hear" it through his "always-damn-cheerful voice".

Romano turns his eyes to him and approaches, grumbling something under his breath that sounds close to "fuck". When the streetlamp's light falls to his figure, Antonio notices that his right hand is bandaged. "Romano, what happened to your hand?"

Instead of answering, he pushes the said hand deeper into his coat pocket, grumbling a "shit, he notices" under his breath. "Nothing."

Antonio grabs his wrist and pulls his hand out, revealing it beneath the streetlight. It is bandaged around the palm, and is a bit stained with blur red. He frowns in worry. "Romano, what happened?"

"Accident." He replies curtly, wrenching his hand away. "I forgot where the damn knife was put and got fucking cut. That's all. Don't tell Feli. He'll freak out."

Antonio notices the younger man flinches when he shoves his hand back into his pocket. His frown deepens. Romano, who walks through the street and cooks, all by habits, forgot where his knife was put? That's just plain impossible. And the wound seem too large to be just from an accident.

"Let's just go," Romano turns and walks ahead of him into the crowded street. But Antonio grabs his shoulders and spins him around so they're face to face. The Italian glares at him. "What do you fucking want, bastard?"

"I know it was not an accident," Antonio says. "You said it yourself. You do everything without help because your habits guide you. You won't make a mistake like forgetting where you put your knife."

Romano's gaze wavers for a second, but he tries to break free from the other man's grip. "Why do you fucking think so? Let's go, Feli will be worried, and I don't know what that potato bastard will do to him when I'm not there."

"Romano," Antonio's tone is calm and serious and has a firm edge to it. "Tell me."

Romano looks away, eyebrows scrunched together and his lips are pushed into a thin line. He looks, troubled. Antonio knows he doesn't want to tell him, but he has to know. He knows, that with his sight gone, his touch, his hands, are everything to Romano. With his hands, he touches, learns, recognizes, and works. He may be clumsy, but he's careful with his hands.

But seeing him like that, Antonio can't help but feeling a bit guilty. He loosens his grip and speaks more softly. "We're friends, aren't we? I promise I won't tell Feli, so tell me."

They stay like that for several more seconds before Romano sighs and finally replies, "Fine, bastard. So let go of me."

Antonio smiles and releases him. "I'm listening."

"This afternoon after break, one of my knives was missing from its usual place, so I ask one of my co-worker to borrow his."

He tchs again. "Why am I telling you this? You'll be all worrywart again after this."

"Romano," Antonio reminds him. "It's okay."

He hesitates for a moment before speaking again. "Then he handed me the knife…with the sharp edge pointed to me. I grabbed it without thinking, so…" He shrugs. "My hand's like this. Satisfied now?"

Antonio freezes. Anger starts to bubble up inside him. "Romano…"

"What?" He replies half-heartedly, looking away. "I've told you, so just, just forget about it, okay?"

"It wasn't an accident. That guy was trying to hurt you!"

"He had already done it, so _trying_ isn't the right word," Romano mumbles. "See? You'll be like this when you know. It was an accident, okay? Just forget about it."

Antonio ignores him. "What happened after that?"

"That bastard frantically apologized, saying he was too busy he didn't pay attention. Headchef entered the kitchen and he took me to the backroom to treat my hand. I could still feel their fucking stares at me." Romano kicks the ground in frustration. "Fuck."

"Did the headchef know what happened?"

"Obviously. I heard him warned the guy after work, saying not to put anyone in the kitchen in danger. The guy's apologies was really sugar-coated, I want to just fuck."

"He only warned him?" Antonio exclaims unbelievingly. "He almost severed your hand and he only gave him warning?"

"That's enough, okay?" Romano snaps. "It was a good thing! I don't want him to respond it overly just because I can't see. I wasn't being careful too."

"So now you say it was your fault?"

"I don't! Holy Jesus!" Romano cries out angrily. "I said I wasn't being careful. I know that several guys there don't like me. I'll be more careful next time, okay? Stop making it sound like it's a big fat problem!"

Both fume at their spots for another several minutes before Antonio sighs heavily. "Do you want me to talk to your boss?"

"God, Antonio, I'll be fine! I'm not a high school teenager that's being bullied and needs help from the fucking principal and teachers. I'll solve it on my own." Romano scowls and heaves a sigh.

"Promise me that you'll be careful then." Antonio looks at him at the eyes. Romano's still scowling, but his eyes soften.

"Fine, I promise. Let's fucking go now, for real."

Antonio smiles softly and falls into steps beside him. "Hey, Roma?"

"Stop calling me that, jerk."

"Why do you despise help so much? Like the one with the cane. I can understand what you said that time, but I see that you never ask for help for other things."

Romano seems to be thinking before answering. "I don't _despise_ help. And I do ask for help when things are messed up."

"Why? Why not before it gets out of hands?"

"Because," Romano changes his track just in time when he hears the croaked singing of the street musician ahead of him. "As long as I can still do it, I will. When I can't, I try. When things get out of hands, that's when I ask for damn help. So I won't do that for such little things like fucking guys that don't fucking like me. I can still manage."

He falls silent and lets the words sink in.

-colorful wall-

_It was silent._

_And he listened, eyes wide with fear and face streaked with tears that was still flowing, listened to the silence that was only broken by the sound of dripping liquid. His whole body trembled and he tried to speak but found his mouth dry._

_He tried to move but found himself unable to, so in dread he just stayed there, laying on the cold floor._

_He could vaguely make out the sound of heavy rain outside, but his ears rang with the silence and only that._

_He was scared. He was terrified._

_He breathed too fast and his chest hurt, but he couldn't do anything except listened, listened to the silence and the soft 'thud thud' sounds from someone's steps. When the sounds finally dissipated and silence once again came, that was when he found his voice._

"_Fratello…."_

Feliciano wakes up with a gasp and wide eyes. His body shoots upward to a sitting position and he breathes heavily, tears starting to form on his eyes. He looks to his side and finds out that it's empty. He begins to sob uncontrollably, his body shakes and his eyes wide with fear. "_Fratello_…" He whimpers. "Where are you?"

And just like in his nightmare, the silence drowns all the noise from around him, making him chokes and frantically trying to get down from the bed, only to fall hard on the floor.

Romano was woken up in the middle of the night by the sharp sting on his right palm. Groaning, he examined it with his left hand and found that the bandage was peeled off, probably from his bad sleeping habit. It has been two days but it still stings. So he sleepily got off the bed to the bathroom to change it. Just when he finished wrapping the bandage, he heard a loud 'thump' sound from their room.

Cursing, he shoves the first aid kit back into the shelf and makes his way into his room. He can't see, but he can hear Feliciano's sobbing from below him, meaning he's on the floor.

"Holy shit! Feliciano, what are you doing?" He quickly makes his way to his crying brother's side and kneels down. Just when he stretches out his arm to search for him, Feliciano throws himself at him, locking his arms around his neck in a tight hug and sobbing into his shoulder.

Romano tries to steady himself and sits down on the floor, wrapping his arms around his brother's trembling figure and rubs his back to soothe him. "Hell, what's wrong, Feli?" Gaining no reply, he runs his hand through his brother's hair gently. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Feliciano nods into his shoulder, his sobs slowly cease. "It's silent," he chokes. "It's too silent. I don't like it, _fratello_. Don't leave me!"

Romano frowns. "I'm only off to the bathroom, Feli. It's only the nightmare. It's over now." But Feliciano shakes his head.

"It's not," he sobs. "It hasn't."

Romano sighs. For some reason, Feliciano doesn't like silence. He's scared of being left in a room or a building all by himself. He freaks out if he wakes up in the middle of the night and Romano isn't by his side. People tend to say that he doesn't like to be alone. Romano once thought so too, until Feliciano says the thing about silence. He never finds out why. When he asks, Feliciano doesn't want to answer.

"I won't leave you alone, you know that." He says softly, feeling his brother relaxes. "Come on, let's get you back on the bed."

Feliciano sniffs and nods, slowly pulling away, seeming to be reluctant. Romano places his arms below his brother's armpits and lifts him up to the bed in one quick move. Panting, he helps Feliciano gets his whole body on the bed and pulls the blanket up to his chest.

"_Fratello_," Feliciano whimpers, "I don't feel so good."

Romano is about to reply that maybe it's from the nightmare, but when he puts his hand to his brother's sweaty forehead, he frowns in worry. It's hot. "You've got fever, Feli," he says. "No wonder you got the nightmare."

He rises to his feet, off the bed. "I'm going to get something to compress your head. Wait just a minute, okay?"

"No, don't!" Feliciano cries out and grabs his hand. "Don't leave me alone, _fratello_! It's silent! I don't like it! I'm scared!"

"For God's sake, cut it out, Feli!" Romano tries to get his hand off of his brother's grip, but it only tightens. "I'll just go to the bathroom, for a minute!"

Feliciano shakes his head abruptly, starting to cry again. "Please, _fratello_! _Per favore_!"

Romano stops on his track. His brother, just like him, only uses Italian when he deems necessary or when he's feeling emotional, like when he's really happy, or really scared. Hearing him said it like a plea, he must be really, truly scared. How the hell can a nightmare drive him like this?

He sighs, but turns back to his brother's side, other hand searching for his face and up to ruffle his hair. "Fine. Keep talking to me until I'm back from the bathroom. That way it won't be silent anymore, right?"

Feliciano sniffs, "Okay."

Romano pinches his nose lightly and gently pries his hand away from Feliciano's. Making his way to the bathroom, they rant about random stupid things from the weather, tomato sauce, the pattern of the sheet, etc until Romano finally back into the room with a wet cloth which he places on Feliciano's forehead, and a small basin filled with water. He places it on the bedside table and sits down beside the younger Italian. He feels his brother's gaze on him.

"Ve, I'm feeling a little better now, _fratello_. You should go to sleep. You have work tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but I'll go ask my boss for day off tomorrow so I can take care of you."

Feliciano whines, "I don't want to trouble you. I'll be fine by myself."

"I don't think so." Romano replies, taking the cloth and soaking it with cold water again, squeezing the water out of it, and putting it back on Feliciano's forehead, only to miss by several centimeters and the cloth lands on his nose. "You might be able to do many things perfectly, but you're hopeless if it's about yourself."

"Ve…" Feliciano pouts, fixing the cloth so it's placed on his forehead, but it is soon followed by a light cough.

"Go back to sleep, Feli." Romano says. "I'll stay awake for few more minutes."

Feliciano seems to disapprove, but his eyelids are heavy and his brother's presence calms him down. Slowly, he drifts off into a peaceful sleep, as peaceful as his fever allows. Romano pulls the blanket higher and gently whispers, "Sweet dreams, _fratello_."

-colorful wall-

Romano can only sleep for 2-3 hours that night before he's woken up by his alarm clock and his brother's coughs beside him. His hand trashes around the bedside table until he gets the ringing clock and turns it off, muttering, "Damn alarm and its damn loud ringing."

He pulls himself to a sitting position reluctantly, head's a mess and eyes heavy. But upon hearing another set of coughs, he instinctively moves his hand around until he finds his brother's head, placing it carefully on his forehead. His fever hasn't gone down yet, and Romano can hear Feliciano's heavy breath quite loudly. He frowns in worry.

Getting off of the bed, he fumbles for his cellphone inside the bedside drawer and dials a number. He waits until the other side picks it up and a sleepy voice answers, "Yes?"

"Antonio, I need you to get your ass here in our apartment first thing in your schedule. You don't need to pick me up at Feli's because I won't be working today."

He hears the rustling of sheet on the background and Antonio replies, sounds more awake and worried. "Did something happen?"

"Feli got a fever," Romano replies, walking out to the small living room. "I'll take care of him today, so I need to go to my workplace and ask my boss for some days off. I need you to look for him while I'm gone."

"I'll be there soon," Antonio promises and hangs up. But less then 10 seconds later, a call comes in from him.

"Wait, where do you guys live?"

Romano groans and slaps his forehead before telling him their address.

In half an hour, Antonio is there. Romano opens the front door for him and lets him inside. Feliciano is half-awake and is tucked in more layers of blanket his brother got for him. A cold wet cloth is placed on his forehead. His face is a bit red from the fever and he coughs once every several seconds.

"Feli!" Antonio runs to his side when he sees him. "Are you okay?"

"Don't talk too loud, moron," Romano smacks the back of his head. "You'll make his headache worse."

"Ve, it's alright, _fratello_," Feliciano manages a croaked reply and a weak smile. "Thanks for coming, Antonio."

"It's no problem at all," Antonio pats his head. "You and Roma are always welcome. Do you want me to inform Ludwig?"

"Don't." Romano smacks him again on his head. "I don't want that potato bastard anywhere near him."

"But _fratello_," Feliciano whines. "I want to see Ludwig. He might be worried too."

"Feli, you need to rest." Romano replaces the cold cloth on his forehead. "If that potato's here, you won't be able to."

"But…"

Romano sighs, before finally says, "Fine, fine. You can see him tomorrow, when you're hopefully better. Not today. That's my final fucking deal."

"Thank you, _fratello_!" Feliciano chirps from underneath the blankets. "I love you!"

"Hmph," Is Romano's only reply, but Antonio catches a glimpse at him and sees him blushing lightly. He chuckles.

"I'll go to my workplace to ask my boss for day off. I'll stop by your place to tell yours, and I'll also do grocery. So what do you want to eat?" Romano puts on his coat and searches for his wallet on its pocket.

Feliciano's face brightens on that. "Ve, Grandpa's soup!" A cough is soon followed.

Romano rolls his eyes but can't suppress a smile. "You always ask for that when you're sick. Don't you want something else?"

"Nope. I love Grandpa's soup that you make,_ fratello_." Feliciano smiles at him through half-opened eyes.

"Okay. I'll be back in about an hour and a half," Romano stuffs his wallet into his pocket. He turns to Antonio. "I can trust you to look after him, right?"

"Of course, Roma!" Antonio replies cheerfully. "Be careful on your way, okay?"

"No need to remind me, jerk." Romano huffs. "I'll be going then. If anything happens, just call me."

"Oh, _fratello_," Feliciano calls out for him, voice weak. "Don't you need help with the grocery? Picking vegetables and kinds."

"I'll just go to Matthew's place," Romano replies, hand on the doorknob. "No need to worry too much. Just try to sleep, Feli." With that he steps out and closes the door behind him.

"Matthew is our neighbour," Feliciano explains to Antonio's questioning look. "He works at a grocery store. He and _fratello_ are friends. He always helps _fratello_ with vegetables, fruits, and others when he does groceries there."

"I see," Antonio nods knowingly. He replaces the cloth and sits down on a chair he takes from the kitchen, watching the Italian closes his eyes, falling asleep.

Romano comes back about an hour later, bags of groceries in his arms.

"Welcome back," Antonio greets him and offers to help him with the groceries, receiving a grunted rejection as usual. "You're quick."

"Matthew gave me a lift," He replies, putting the groceries on the kitchen counter. "How's Feli?"

"I've compressed him, and he's sleeping. But maybe he'll need to see a doctor. His cough seems to be worsened."

"We don't see a doctor except if we're badly sick. I went to the pharmacy and bought him medicine too." Romano replies, moving to the bedroom and checking Feliciano's temperature with his hand. "I'll cook something now." He replaces the cold compress before leaving the bedroom into the kitchen. Antonio follows him, watching as he unpacks the groceries. Putting the apron on, Romano starts to cook; washing vegetables, cutting carrots, peeling potatoes, while waiting for the water to boil.

Antonio watches in awe as he moves around smoothly, almost as if he can see, except for the few movements that state otherwise. "Hey, Romano?"

"What?" He sprinkles salt into the soup.

"Who taught you to cook?"

He's silent for a moment, seems to be thinking to answer it or not. "My grandfather."

"I didn't know you have one!"

"How should you anyway?"

Antonio chuckles. "I thought it was your mother. I mean, usually it is."

Romano stirs the boiling soup, once again is silent before replying. "It wasn't. And she wouldn't do something like that anyway."

Antonio blinks. "Why?"

Romano puts in the ingredients, muttering something he can't hear. Antonio catches a glimpse of his expression on that, scowling and eyes hold something he can't quite point. "Eh? What was that?"

"Because she wasn't around when I learned how to cook," Romano replies, stirring the soup. "Satisfied now, jerk?"

Antonio somehow knows that it's not the real answer, but decides not to press further. It seems that it is a sensitive point. So he changes the topic. "How did he teach you? To cook, that is."

"He taught me to recognize the utensils first, and to memorize them by touching." Romano scoops a bit of the soup with a spoon and tastes it, frowning and reaching for seasonings. "And only after he was fucking satisfied that he moved to the basics."

"Must be difficult," Antonio muses.

"He was fucking Spartan," Romano agrees. "But he did it for my sake, so I can't fucking protest now."

"He only taught you the basics?"

"Yeah. Pasta and this soup are one of them."

"That means you learned the other recipes by yourself?"

"Is that so surprising?" Romano's face's curved into his trademark scowl at him. "Feliciano helped me too."

Antonio nods slowly in understanding, thinking. Then the realization comes. "Wait, so you didn't live with your parents?"

Romano stops halfway in his move to scoop the soup into a bowl. "No." He replies curtly.

"Why?"

"You ask a fucking lot today, bastard." He sets the bowl onto a small tray. "Why should I tell you?"

Antonio pouts, but Romano ignores him and walks past into the room. Feliciano is already awake, eyes half-opened and is smiling to them. "_Fratello_, you're home."

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Romano sets the tray on the desk and helps his brother sits up.

"Not as bad, ve." Cough again.

Romano hands him the bowl. "Be careful, it's hot." Feliciano holds the bowl with both hands, inhaling the smell before he takes the spoon and begins to eat. Romano sits down beside him on the bed. "How is it?"

"It's delicious!" Feliciano beams at him. "It's been so long."

"Has it?"

"Yep." Feliciano smiles nostalgically as he eats. "Even mom couldn't make it as good as this."

Romano's eyes glint with a hint of pride, but it doesn't stay long. At the mention of "mom", his eyes turn cold. Antonio notices that, but Feliciano doesn't seem to, or he does but pretend not to.

"What's the deal with your mother?" Antonio blurts out before he's able to stop it, and immediately regrets saying that. Romano rises from the bed, muttering, "Fuck this. I'm going to wash the dishes," and leaves. Feliciano follows him with his eyes, but doesn't say anything. His brows furrow in concern and his eyes are sad, but they only stay for a moment. When he turns to Antonio, he's smiling a sad smile.

"Sorry for that, Antonio. It's a…" He plays with the spoon, stirring the soup in the bowl slowly. "Sensitive topic for _fratello_."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Antonio scratches the back of his head, smacking himself inwardly. "I ask too much of your personal life. It's normal that he's angry."

Feliciano chuckles. "You're a journalist, Antonio. It can't be helped. It's your nature to ask, ve."

Antonio blinks. To hear the younger Italian saying it with a glint of knowing and maturity in his eyes, he's surprised. "You sure?"

Feliciano nods, still smiling. "Yep. I'm sure_ fratello_ understands too, but this is just…" He plays again with the spoon, shifting it from one finger to another. "Sensitive. And it's more to him than to me." He smiles apologetically to Antonio. "So please forgive him, Antonio."

"I'm the one who should apologize," Antonio replies. "And I must apologize to you too. I'm sorry, Feli."

"Don't worry about it, ve." Feliciano gives him a reassuring smile. "But I'm sorry I can't tell you anything. If _fratello_ doesn't want to talk about it, I will respect his wishes."

"I understand," Antonio nods. Then he rises from his seat. "I'd better apologize to him now."

Feliciano smiles brightly at him. "Ve, good luck, Antonio. Don't worry, _fratello_ is a forgiven person. Sometimes he just needs time."

Antonio grins. "Thanks, Feli." On the door, he stops and turns around to give the Italian a smile. "Oh, and you're really more mature than you look, you know."

Feliciano tilts his head. "Am I, ve?"

"Yep." Antonio nods, grinning as he leaves the room. Feliciano looks at his retreating form, confused, before deciding to shrug it off and finish his soup, slurping it happily as if nothing happened.

Romano is in the kitchen, hands absently rub soap onto the dishes. He tenses slightly hearing Antonio's steps into the kitchen, but says nothing.

"Romano," Antonio approaches him, stopping behind him, keeping their distances. Not too close and not too far.

He hears grunts in reply. He can't suppress a smile at that. But he speaks carefully. "I'm sorry."

Silence falls, and it stays for several minutes. Antonio stays at his spot, Romano continues with his washing. Only the sound of water is heard. Finally, the Italian speaks up.

"Damn good that you are."

"So you forgive me?" Antonio can't hide the hint of hope in his voice.

"Did I say otherwise, bastard?"

At that, Antonio literally brightens up and he almost throws himself at the Italian, but Romano seems to be able to sense that and shots him a glare. "Touch me and I'll kick you in the balls."

Antonio stops midway and lets his arms fall to his side, but he's still smiling. "Thank you, Roma~!"

A blush spread on Romano's face and he curses himself. _Fucking stupid face that has to fucking blush in a really fucking wrong time._

"So cuuutteee…" Antonio cooes, and decides to take the risk. He covers the smaller Italian with his arms in a hug, and feels the body tenses immediately. For a second his face gets in contact with the boy's soft hair and he can smell soap, tomato sauce, and fresh tomatoes, before a strong elbow on his stomach sends him to the floor with a thud and yelps.

"That's what you get from touching me." Romano glares at him before quickly turns back to his dishes as another blush starts creeping on his face. Antonio laughs heartily from the floor as he rubs his bruised stomach. "Awww, Roma's so mean."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Romano grunts as he puts the last clean dish on the drying rack and turns off the tap. "Why are you still here anyway?"

"Hm? Oh…" Antonio pulls himself up to his feet. "I thought I'll stay here for a while in case any of you need anything."

"We'll be fine," Romano moves to the window, grabbing a watering can on his way, where a small plant in a pot is sitting on its sill. As he tilts the can and lets drops of water pouring onto the small leaves and into the soil, a small, vague smile tugs on his lips.

Antonio stares at him, eyes a bit wider. He never sees that expression on the younger man's face before, so peaceful and serene. And the way he runs his hand through the leaves searching for dry leaves or dead twigs, careful and full of love, Antonio can't help but fall silent, afraid that he might ruin the moment. And he's happy to find out another side of the Italian today. He actually looks like he's having fun, even though it's just a simple thing such as watering the plant.

After he looks like he's satisfied, Romano turns around to face him. "What are you fucking staring for?"

"You can tell?"

"I'm not living with more sharpened senses for no reason, moron."

Antonio laughs half-heartedly. "Well, you looked like you were having fun, so I didn't want to interrupt." Romano only hmph-s and puts the watering can back into its place beside the counter.

"What kind of plant is it?" Antonio asks, out of curiosity.

"Geranium."

"It's nice." Taking a better look at the small plant, it looks fresh and well taken-care-of. "Is this something you like to do?"

The Italian looks at him. "What do you mean?"

"Something you like to do." Antonio smiles. "Like cooking. Something you have the passion in."

"I guess," Romano decides. After a moment of temporary silence, he moves to stand in front of him, arms crossed on his chest and his face turns back to the usual scowl. "So, why are you still here? I told you we'll be fine."

"Can't I?" Antonio teases lightly, his face breaks into a slight grin.

"You can't."

"That's too bad," Antonio pouts. "I guess I'll be taking my leave then."

"Good." Romano huffs, and Antonio laughs at that. However, when he steps out from the door and turns around to say goodbye, the Italian says, hand grips tightly around the doorknob and face red, "T-Thanks for today."

Antonio blinks, and a wide smile spread on his face. Before he's able to say anything, the door is slammed close before him. Blinking again, Antonio chuckles and says to the closed door, "See you, Romano." He can almost picture the man's flushing face just on the other side of the door, and grinning, he walks away.

-colorful wall-

Ludwig is awkward, he admits. And he certainly has never visited a sick friend before. He didn't know what to bring, so he went along with Elizabeta's suggestion. Flowers. And he still can't believe that he had gone to the florist, asked her for flowers for a sick friend, and here he is, with a small bouquet of white daisies in hand, and is still very awkward.

He hesitates for a moment, before lifting his palm and knocks the apartment door. A voice is heard from inside, sounds suspicious. "Who is that?"

"It's…" The person who answers the door is certainly the older Italian, and Ludwig is sure he won't be pleased to find out it's him who's standing before his door. "It's Ludwig."

"What are you doing here, potato bastard?" The door is still closed, and Ludwig starts to feel uncomfortable, if he hasn't to begin with. He doesn't want to start an argument with the older Italian, and one in front of his door too. He starts to consider just putting the bouquet beside the door and take his leave. But from inside he hears the pleading and a bit weak voice he has known so well.

"Ve,_ fratello_, don't be like that. Please let Ludwig in."

"No way in fucking hell, Feliciano! Go back to bed. You haven't fully recovered, you of all people should know that!"

"But you promised, _fratello_. And I feel better. My cough has ceased a little too. And, and, I want to see Ludwig, ve."

There are another small arguments before the door is finally swung open by one Italian, smiling a weak but bright smile and beaming upon seeing him.

"Ve, Ludwig! You came!" He's leaning back on his wheelchair and his face is still a bit feverish red, but his eyes are shining, and Ludwig is a tad bit relieved to see that. The older Italian is scowling behind him, trying to throw the German a death glare, but can't really pinpoint where he's standing, so he has to be satisfied just with crossing his arms and looking as angry as he can.

"I heard you're sick, so I thought I will pay you a visit. Sorry if I bother you," Ludwig looks down at the flowers on his hand, and trying not to flush, he holds it out to Feliciano. "And Elizabeta told me to bring you flowers so…"

"Ve, flowers! And daisies too!" Feliciano happily receives it, fingers running through the petals affectionately. "Thank you, Ludwig! I really want to hug you right now but I can't because I'll give you my cold, ve. And no, you're not bothering us at all."

"I'm glad that you like that," Ludwig replies, relieved to see the Italian's happy face. Romano grunts and grips his brother's wheelchair's handler, forcing it to wheel around and go inside. "Don't stay outside for too long, Feli. And don't smell the flowers. You're still sick."

"But,_ fratello_, Ludwig…"

"You can fucking talk with him inside," Romano cuts him short. Glaring to the stunned German, he snaps, "What are you still standing there for? Come inside already! If my idiot little brother's illness gets worse, it will be your damn fucking fault!"

Ludwig blinks, before following him inside hesitantly. Seeing that, Feliciano's face brightens immediately and he lets his brother push him back into the bedroom. "I'll take care of these." Romano says , taking the bouquet from his hand and tapping the bed with his other hand impatiently. Feliciano obediently lets his brother helps him up onto it and slips underneath the layers of blanket. Romano checks his temperature with his hand before leaving the room, threatening Ludwig with "Don't you try anything funny, potato bastard," on his way.

"Ve, please sit down, Ludwig." Feliciano motions him with his hand, smiling. The tall man pulls the desk chair and sits down on it, straight and reserved. "How are you doing?"

"Better, ve." Feliciano replies, coughing once. "I'm not coughing as much as yesterday, and my fever has gone down a little. Maybe I'll be working again tomorrow or the day after, if _fratello_ lets me."

Ludwig nods in understanding. "Don't push yourself too hard."

"I don't, ve. Don't worry, Ludwig." Feliciano shifts slightly. "I'm just worried about_ fratello_. He skips work to take care of me. I'm happy for that, but…"

"I understand," Ludwig gives him a reassuring nod.

"Ve, how about you, Ludwig? Don't you work today?" Feliciano gives him a slight curious look from the bed. "But, don't get me wrong, ve. I really really happy that you come. It's just, I don't want you to get troubles because of me, ve." His brows furrow slightly in a concerned expression.

"It's my lunch time, so I'll be fine," Ludwig replies, giving the Italian a reassuring look. "But I'm really sorry that I can't stay for long."

"It's okay. You come, and I'm happy for that, Ludwig, ve." Feliciano chirps happily. Their conversation is interrupted when Romano enters the room. He checks his brother's temperature again, a look of slight relief passes through his face.

"Your fever has gone down," He tells him. "But you still need to rest. We don't need it to get up again. I'll make you something, so what do you want?" He quickly adds, "Not that fucking soup again."

Feliciano giggles and sings, "Grandpa's soup, I want Grandpa's soup. I don't want anything else~" Romano slaps his own forehead, but he doesn't look that angry. "Fine," He groans. "I swear you never get bored with that thing." Feliciano laughs lightly. When he catches sight of the awkward-looking Ludwig, he quickly tugs his brother's sleeve as the latter stands up. "Oh, and _fratello_, pasta for lunch? Please?"

Romano frowns, "So you want soup and pasta? What a fucking weird combination." Feliciano giggles. "It's not. And I want Ludwig to taste our pasta too."

"I'm not making it for him!"

"Ve, please, _fratello_," Feliciano pouts. "For me? Pleeeaasseee?"

Romano's mind seems to be conflicting as Feliciano keeps tugging his sleeve and saying "Pleeaaasseeee…."

"Fine!" He snaps, yanking his hand away from his brother's grip. "But I'm doing it for you, not for him!"

"Yaaayyyy! _Grazie, fratello_!" Feliciano beams happily and pulls him close for a quick peck on his cheek. Romano only hmph-s and shoots Ludwig another glare before he leaves the room, face a bit red. Ludwig looks back at Feliciano, gives him a bit concerned look. Feliciano only smiles. "Ve, don't worry, Ludwig. _Fratello_ likes to cook. He loves it. It's just too bad I can't join him to cook for you today." He looks disappointed. "And I really want you to taste my cooking too."

Ludwig can't bear to see the disappointment in the Italian's face. "You can do it some other day." Feliciano lifts his eyes and gives him a questioning look. The German avoids his gaze, his cheeks tinted a bit pink. "Cook for me I mean."

At the words, Feliciano smiles so wide and literally beams. "Ve, really? Promise, Ludwig?" Surprised by the Italian's reaction, Ludwig's eyes widen. But he regains his composure in seconds. "Really. I promise."

"Yaaayyy!" Feliciano looks truly happy and once again Ludwig finds himself at awe. It is only a very simple thing, let him cook for him. But the cheerful Italian is really happy about it, as though it is something so important. For Ludwig, it's amazing that Feliciano can find happiness in every little things in this life, even in something that looks as unimportant as cooking for a friend.

"Don't yell, you idiot!" Romano's voice is heard from the kitchen as Feliciano falls into a short coughing fit. "God, I swear, I take my eyes off you and you forgot what I told you to!" Ludwig quickly fills the glass on the desk with water from the tap and gives it to the coughing Italian. Feliciano accepts it with a thankful strained smile and gulps the content down.

"Ve, thank you, Ludwig."

"You should be more careful." Ludwig takes the empty glass from his hand and puts it back on the desk before sitting back on his chair. "You're still sick." Feliciano pouts on that, but it doesn't stay for long.

As though remembering something, Feliciano's head shoots toward the window, mouth slightly open. "It's today!" He says excitedly, being careful to keep his voice down. Pulling out from his shelter beneath the blankets, he moves to his wheelchair, shaking his head no when Ludwig offers to help. Putting his finger to his mouth, he grins innocently and says, "Don't tell _fratello_. He'll be mad that I'm out of the bed."

Ludwig nods, unsure. Feliciano giggles lightly on the sight of his expression and moves his wheelchair to the window. He motions Ludwig to follow and the German leaves his chair, standing beside him as they look outside the window. The Vargas twins' apartment is located across an elementary school. The bedroom window provides the look to the school's courtyard. And it looks like they're holding a soccer match between classes today.

"Soccer~ Soccer~…" Feliciano hums happily, eyes fixed to the starting match. "Good luck, everyone~"

"Do you like soccer?" Ludwig moves his gaze down to his friend. Feliciano nods. "Yep. I like soccer, ve. I used to play it with the neighbouring kids. But now I'm still happy to watch people play."

Ludwig nods slowly in understanding. "Feliciano, have you ever…" He hesitates. This seems too private to ask. The smaller man turns his gaze to him, giving him an encouraging look. Ludwig continues, picking his words carefully. "Have you ever wish to be able to walk again?"

Feliciano nods, smiling his usual smile. "I do. Sometimes. But I never give it much thought, though."

Ludwig nods slowly, letting the answer sinks in. Seeing him, Feliciano chuckles knowingly. "Ve, Ludwig is curious. You want to know why I don't right?"

Ludwig jerks back, surprised. "I-It's…!"

Feliciano laughs heartily. "Ludwig is surprised, ve. I caught you again." Ludwig flushes at that. Feliciano ceases his laughter when he notices his friend's expression, and smiles instead. "I don't give it much thought, because we live with what we have, not with what we don't, Ludwig. So instead of thinking too much or mourning for something we don't have, why not enjoying and treasuring what we have?"

Ludwig is silenced. However, before he's able to answer, Romano's yells from outside indicating that he knows his brother is out of the bed. And sticking his tongue out slightly in a oh-darn-I'm-caught-red-handed expression, Feliciano moves back to the bed, slipping safely underneath the blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm here. Phew...**

**Here's chapter 3. I feel that there's too much drama in this but I can't help it. =w=;;;**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>The first thing Ludwig notices as he enters the diner that day is something in Feliciano's smile. It isn't as bright and cheerful as usual. He doesn't know why, but for a reason he can see it. But Ludwig chooses to keep his thought to himself. He doesn't want Feliciano to be uncomfortable because he sticks his head into his personal space. So with his brother (who decided to have breakfast with him today), he takes a seat.<p>

Elizabeta comes walking to them, notepad in hand as usual, and fixes a stay-away-glare at Gilbert, who just grins in return. The diner isn't really crowded, but not really less people as well. That makes the younger German can steal worried glances at his Italian friend once in a while. Gilbert raises his eyebrow at that. "Hey, West?"

Ludwig's eyes snap back to his brother. "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Gilbert looks at him curiously. "You've been glancing at Feli once every several minutes, the awesome me swear."

Ludwig shakes his head. "Nothing's wrong." Gilbert's lip quirks a bit upward. "Nothing's wrong with you, but something's wrong with Feli, right?" Ludwig just blinks. Gilbert groans. "Just ask him then, West. If there's really something wrong, he'll want you to ask."

"What if he doesn't want me to ask?" Ludwig raises one eyebrow, expression sullen.

"You're his friend aren't you? He won't mind." Gilbert folds his arms on the table. "For _Gott_'s sake, you have to stop being so stiff. Go and ask him."

"But-" Ludwig tries to put up an argument, but Gilbert raises his palm to silence him. "The awesome me is more experienced in something called friendship. And I assure you that he wants to be asked. So my awesome little brother, go and ask. It won't do any harm." He grins at him and claps his back across the table. Ludwig throws him a final uncertain look before standing up and walking to the counter, where Feliciano is playing with his pen absentmindedly. When he approaches, Ludwig can see that there's a very vague sign of scowl on his face and his lips form a slight pout. Noticing the shadow the taller man casts, Feliciano lifts his head. As soon as their gaze meet, his face breaks into a hearty smile, bright and wide as usual, and Ludwig sighs in relief inwardly.

"Ve, do you need something, Ludwig?" He asks, eyes bright and gentle at the same time. Ludwig takes a seat in front of him at the counter, trying to find the right word.

"Is something wrong?" He asks, eyeing his Italian friend with concern. Feliciano blinks, smile falters a bit, but still there.

"Yep. But it's not that big of a problem." He replies, a slight hint of disappointment in his voice. But when he continues, it is replaced by a happy one. "Thank you for worrying, Ludwig, ve." His face brightens a bit.

A small smile tugs on Ludwig's lips. "I'm glad to hear that. But, you can always tell me, you know."

"Thanks, Ludwig." Feliciano replies, sincerity in his voice, but since when is it not? He fiddles with his pen once again. "I just kind of had an argument with _fratello_ this morning." He stops for a moment as Elizabeta comes and puts Ludwig's coffee on the counter, smiling to both of them, which is returned with a smile from the Italian and a slight nod from the German. When she leaves, Feliciano gestures Ludwig to drink his coffee, smiling. "Don't let your breakfast go cold, ve." Ludwig obediently takes a sip, letting the warm liquid tickles his throat pleasantly, before setting it down and returning his attention to the Italian. "What was it about? If you don't mind telling me of course."

Feliciano sighs and averts his eyes, seeming upset. "_Fratello_ never tells me anything. He never tells me if something happen to him. He got a deep cut on his hand several days ago, then a light burn on his arm from boiling water that he said was accidentally spilled over him." His lips quivers slightly. "I know something must have happened. At work most likely. But he won't tell me."

Ludwig has never seen Feliciano like this. Lips pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows quirk downward in an upset and slightly angry expression. He looks exactly like his brother like that, for a moment Ludwig can't believe his eyes. "I don't like it when he's like that," Feliciano continues, his words flow out in a quicker pace. "He doesn't want to make me worry. But by hiding it, he makes me more worried instead. He doesn't understand," His eyes narrow in a disappointed expression. "That I want to do something for him too."

Ludwig listens, letting the Italian takes a breath. "It is always him that takes everything upon himself," Feliciano bites his lower lip. "While I'm never able to do anything."

Ludwig is silent for a while, waiting for him to continue. But as the Italian doesn't seem to want to speak again, he says, softly but without losing its firm tone. "Then, tell him."

"I have," Feliciano frowns lightly, face upset. "I told him that I'm worried about him. But _fratello_ just shook me off."

"Then tell him about what you feel, that you want to do something for him too." Ludwig says. "Otherwise, he won't know. Maybe he never will."

Feliciano blinks, expression slowly comes into an understanding. His feature slowly softens, and his lips curve into a smile. "You're right." He chuckles lightly. "Ludwig is wise today, ve."

Ludwig lets out a light sigh from his nose, one eyebrow quirks upward and lips curve slightly downward in an confused expression. "I can't understand you, you know." Feliciano laughs on the sight of his expression. "What is it that you can't, ve?"

"You're an honest person," Ludwig replies. "I know that much. But why can't you with your brother?" He's fully aware that he still doesn't know anything about the Italian except about how he sees life and everything that he told him, so he won't know if his words are right. "I mean this time."

Feliciano cocks his head to the side, seeming to be thinking about his words. "Because…" His brows furrow in attempt to find the right words to voice his thought. "I don't know." He lets out a disappointed sigh of defeat and leans back on his wheelchair. "Sometimes _fratello_ is just out of my reach. We're close, but there's always a distance that I can't seem to close." He smiles a sad smile. "It's just like he's built a barrier around him. He keeps too much to himself, I can't break that barrier." Ludwig gives him an understanding nod, looking sympathetic. "Must be depressing."

The Italian is silent for a while, before finally replying. "It is." He frowns slightly afterwards, seems to be thinking. "Actually, he started to be like that after grandpa died. We used to be much closer back then." He lets out another sigh. "I don't know why."

The conversation is interrupted as a customer enters and Feliciano greets her with his usual cheerful greeting and smile. When the customer has taken her seat, he moves his attention back at his German friend. Smiling, he says, "Ve, thank you for listening and giving me advice, Ludwig. But your coffee's gone cold. I'll ask Elizabeta to bring you a new one."

Ludwig shakes his head abruptly. "It's okay. You don't have to."

Feliciano only laughs. "Don't worry, ve. It's my treat." Ludwig shakes again. "It's not about that." But Feliciano has already stopped Elizabeta on her way to the kitchen and asks her for a new coffee. She's back in a minute with a steaming cup in her hands which she places between them on the counter. She smiles on the awkward looking German, which turns into a slight giggle upon seeing his face.

"Please just accept this, Mr. Ludwig. Feliciano only treats customer who's having problems, customers in distress, pretty girls, and…" She winks to him. "A best friend."

She turns at the smaller man, giving him a smile, saying, "Well, I'll leave the two of you, Feli. Enjoy your breakfast, Mr. Ludwig."

"Ve, thank you, Elizabeta." Feliciano beams his smile at her and she laughs lightly in return. Before she leaves however, she leans close to Ludwig and whispers in his ears, "And to someone who's more than just a friend, of course." Giving him a meaningful smile and a pat on his shoulder, she leaves to serve another customer.

-colorful wall-

When Antonio walks in the back alley that leads to Romano's workplace backdoor as usual, the Italian has just walked out of the door. But he isn't alone. Three men that Antonio guesses are his co-workers are with him, face as sullen as the former. "Romano," he calls out to get his attention.

Upon hearing that, the smaller man's head snaps to him and he approaches him. "Is everything okay?" Antonio asks, concerned. And one of the men snorts. He glares at him in return, not liking the way they look at Romano. It's clear that they don't like him, and Antonio wonders if those are the same men that had injured him. But before he's able to say anything, Romano shoves his satchel at him, muttering, "Wait outside. I'll be right back."

He opens his mouth to protest, but Romano shakes his head, clearly won't accept any. "Just, don't get involved in this. Wait outside." He pushes him lightly but forcefully on his chest and Antonio has no choice but to do as he's told. He walks out of the alley, but not too far so he can help if things get out of hand or if needed.

Romano walks back to his co-workers as soon as he's sure that Antonio is not there. Glaring to them, he says, voice low and dangerous but clear, "So, what business do you have with me?"

"Don't worry, we'll make it clear." One of them, the shortest one but doesn't look less menacing, speaks. "We don't like you."

"Neither do I." Romano replies curtly, eyes narrowed. "I've been waiting for you bastards to settle this down already instead of making those 'accidents'."

The other one, thinner than the first and wears glasses, grits his teeth. "You don't belong here, Vargas."

"Then tell me why not." Romano keeps his glare at them, although not being able to properly do it.

The glasses one continues, tone harsh. "Because you're blind, and blind people aren't supposed to work as chefs."

"Then I ask you, who are you to decide?" Romano snaps, glaring venom at him. "I got accepted here, whether you like it or not. So just fucking get with it and fucking go fuck yourself."

"But we don't like it, so we won't." The last one, the tallest, speaks up. "You're just a nuisance you know. There are many normal people out there who want this job. And they certainly can do _much _better than you." He shoves him to the nearest wall and Romano yelps in surprise. "So know your place and just get outta here."

_Like I fucking don't know already_. Romano restrains himself from biting his lower lip, a habit he does when he's upset. _But I got my reasons_. He balls his fist and straightens himself. _And you mother-fucking bastards can't stop me. I've been through more than this._ He snorts and chuckles without humor, tone venomous, saying, "You fucking bastards can't scare me off with that. So why don't you just go back to your mother and cry your fatty asses off because a _blind_ man can cook much better than you?"

In the next second, he feels a gust of wind from his front and he shifts abruptly in the right moment as a fist slams into the wall where his head was. The first guy, the shortest one, pulls his fist back, glaring at him, eyes glint with anger. Romano can't see, but he can feel the man's glare burning hole on him.

However, before he can regain his stance, he's pulled harshly by the collar of his shirt and he feels his feet leave the ground. He tries to pry the man's hands from him, but to no avail. It must be the tallest one that's holding him. "You've got guts," His holder says, tone dangerous. "Let's see if you still do after this."

His lung is lacking oxygen, and he chokes, feeling the man's grip tighten a bit. He can hear the other one's, probably the glasses one, mocking chuckle. "If you apologize and promise you'll be out of our sight for good, maybe he'll spare you."

"No way in fucking hell," He manages to croak. He can feel his holder tenses, and readies himself for the blow. But nothing comes. Instead, he hears Antonio's voice, low and with a dangerous tone he's never heard before. "Let him go."

The man releases him and he falls to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. Antonio moves his gaze from one man to another, cold and harsh. His hand is still gripping the previous man's arm. "If you got problem with him, settle it fair and square. Not ganging out three on one." He moves to the Italian's side, standing almost protectively a bit in front of him.

The shortest one hisses, "Stay away from our business. Who are you anyway?" He snorts mockingly. "His mother? His lover maybe?" The other two join him in a mockery laugh. Romano balls his fist and stands up, but Antonio puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Then he speaks out, smiling a strangely light smile. "I'm his friend. And I only say this to you once." His face darkens. "Leave him alone."

With that, he pulls on Romano's arm lightly and the Italian falls in step beside him as he pushes the men aside. The tallest man stops him by gripping his shoulder. "Or what?"

Antonio easily pries his hand away, looking at him. There's no sign of his usual smile on his face. "You'll face me next. And you'll regret it, I assure you."

With that, they leave the alley into the busy street filled with people going home from work. Both of them are silent until they're halfway to Feliciano's place and Romano speaks up. "You didn't need to do that."

"Give me a good reason why not." Antonio replies, gritting his teeth. He's upset and disappointed. He thought the Italian is finally willing to open up a bit and ask for help, after that event where Feliciano was sick. But it seems that he was wrong. Romano hasn't changed at all, and it upsets him to why the younger man never relies to him, even if only a little.

"I told you, you don't need to get involved in this." Romano shoves his hands deeper into his pocket, scowling. "This is my problem, my mess. I can solve it on my own."

"I can't believe you!" Antonio cries out, exasperated. "They would have beaten you to a pulp if I didn't step in, and you still said that you can solve it on your own? Even pride has limits you know!"

"You think it's only about fucking pride?" Romano snaps back, harsher. But on the way his brows furrow downward and the desperate tone in his voice, it is clear that there's more to it. "If you think it is, then you're fucking wrong!" He quickens his pace and leaves the Spaniard behind him.

Antonio quickly follows him and soon they're side by side again. He inhales and manages to calm himself down. "Romano?" The Italian refuses to look at him, keeping his unseeing gaze ahead instead. "I'm sorry. I was a bit carried out."

Romano still stays silent. Antonio takes that as a cue to talk again. "It's not about pride, so what is it?" He holds his breath, readying himself for the expected outburst. He knows maybe for the umpteenth time he has stepped past the line, but the Italian seems so troubled and so disappointed. He holds too many things inside, Antonio can see that much. And even though he doesn't mind Romano not telling him anything, but he feels that the younger man needs to let it out sometimes, so he won't be crushed under those stacked up feelings and things that he keeps to himself. Antonio certainly doesn't want that to happen.

But the outburst never comes. Romano stays silent, and it's when they're nearing the diner that he finally speaks. "I have to solve it on my own, even if I can't." His voice is determined, but somehow it sounds so painful in Antonio's ears. "You can't understand."

The Spaniard grabs his arm gently, stopping him on his track. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone."

"You won't understand anyway, so I don't see why I need to." Romano pulls his arm half-heartedly, but Antonio's grip stays.

"Maybe I won't," He chuckles half-heartedly. "But you can still tell me. Rather than holding them all in."

The Italian doesn't answer immediately, but he doesn't take a step forward either. He just stands there, burying his chin in the collar of his coat and shoving his palms deeper into his pockets. Antonio lets out a light sigh and says, "If you don't want to go to Feli's yet, let's take a break. There's a bench there we can sit on."

Still no answer, but Antonio takes that as an agreement and he tugs Romano's arm, leading him to the said bench. He plops down and smiles warmly as Romano sits down beside him. A minute passes as they sit in silence.

"Romano?" A light grunt answers him. "Why are you so determined in solving your problems on your own?"

"And why are you so fucking determined to find out?" the Italian spits out, but it is half-hearted and lacks the venom.

"Well," Antonio's answer comes out quick and sincere. "Because I don't want to see you like this."

"See me like what?" Night breeze blows gently and leaves rustling behind them in the bushes. Romano's expression remains unchanged, somehow bitter but determined and the light frown remains. That's the first time Antonio really notices that his Italian friend is small, not really small, but smaller than him.

"See you take all the problems and burdens and the likes for yourself and try to solve them all on your own." Romano looks strong, but fragile at the same time and Antonio doesn't understand why.

"They are my problems, so it's just fucking normal for me to solve them on my own."

"It's not," Antonio counters. "It's not if you can't and you still force yourself to."

"That's why I said you won't understand," Romano scowls at him.

"Then tell me." Antonio replies, firm but warm. Romano tchs. "Persistent bastard."

Antonio chuckles lightly at the insult, but he stays silent, encouraging his friend to continue. The Italian finally sighs and gives in. "I have to be able to do things by myself," he starts. "Not only because they're my problems, and I want to prove that I'm not some weakling just because I can't see, but also because…" He bites his lower lips at that, hesitating. Antonio's warm breath next to him tells him that the other man is still listening. "Because I can't depend on people forever. If I do, I won't be able to do anything when I'm finally just on my own." He shrugs. "Just that. Satisfied?"

Antonio is not satisfied at all. He doesn't understand. "Romano, you have so many people by your side. Me, people at the diner, the one called Matthew, and Feliciano. You will never be alone, by your own."

"How can you tell?" Romano replies, his tone bitter. "You're not God. And nothing is eternal."

"Maybe it is," Antonio admits reluctantly. "But-"

"It is." Romano says, closing the conversation. He stands up and dusts his pants, waiting until Antonio stands up as well beside him. "So don't try to convince me otherwise. Let's go." He starts the walk towards their destination.

Antonio falls into steps beside him, disappointed by the result of the conversation, but doesn't say anything. However, as they get closer to the diner, he can hear Romano says something under his breath, low and almost undetectable, but his trained ears can pick it up.

"And I have to be ready when that day comes."

-colorful wall-

Feliciano looks up from the sketch he's making right when his brother enters the diner with Antonio. "_Fratello_! Hi, Antonio, ve!"

His smile falters when he sees the sullen look at his brother's face and the half-hearted wave Antonio gives him. "What happened?" Ludwig perks up from his book at the sound of his friend's tone, eyeing the people silently. Feliciano wheels out from behind the counter to approach his brother. There's no customer besides Ludwig and Gilbert (who's flirting with Elizabeta in the back room) so they will have plenty of privacy.

"Nothing." Romano replies curtly. "Are you finished?"

Feliciano frowns in worry. "Something must have happened. It's okay to tell me, _fratello_. You're not good at lying."

"Nothing happened!" The older Italian snaps. "Why are you so fucking stubborn at this?"

"Because I'm worried about you," Feliciano gives him a hurt look. "Please tell me, _fratello_. What happened?"

"I told you," Romano growls. "Nothing happened. So don't worry."

Feliciano's bottom lip quivers slightly. "You're always like this," he says, calm but his voice trembles a little. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Because there's fucking nothing to tell," Romano stands his ground. "Can we just stop talking about this?" If only he can see the change of his brother's expression. Antonio notices, and is torn between telling Romano so he'll stop or letting them. They look like they need privacy as well. He thinks if he should step aside, but something tells him to just stay there in case something happened. He notices the German sitting on his usual spot has lowered the book he's been reading as well. For some reason, the tension between the brothers is more dangerous today.

"There are so many things to tell," Feliciano replies. "You just don't want to. I don't understand, _fratello_."

Romano scowls, averting his eyes away. "There's nothing to tell. If you don't believe me, then don't try to understand." Antonio notices his fists clenching inside his coat pocket. Surprisingly, Feliciano's fists do as well. But both still contain their emotions, as though they're trying not to spit out at each other.

"How can you say that?" Feliciano's lips tremble. His eyes are fixed at his brother and hurt flashes through his expression. "I believe you. You're the one that don't." Romano's expression hardens at that and his lips form a thin line. But Feliciano speaks again before he says anything. "If you do believe me, you'll tell me. This time, or back then."

Both brothers glare at each other. Like that, they look really alike it is hard to tell them apart.

Romano snarls. "Says the one who don't believe me. If you do, you won't keep pressing me with all this."

"You never tell me anything!" Feliciano cries out, fists clenched on his sides and his expression is one of hurt and anger. "You never do but I always try to believe you, even though I can't, because something certainly happened! I try to, and you don't even consider it! You don't even care!"

"_I_ don't care?" Romano slams his hand on the counter, sending light tremors through it. "If I don't, why-" His breath hitches in his throat. He finds no words to answer. Because he's fully aware all along. That he never really takes care of his brother. Sure, he helps Feliciano with his wheelchair on the early years after they were like that, but nothing more. It is Feliciano who helps him the most. Guiding him through streets, getting things he can't see for him, helping him through his stubborn effort to not using a cane. He, even though he's the older brother, has never done anything noticeable for his younger brother. It is painful, it always is. But because it is, he just refuses to accept defeat. He cares for Feliciano, more than anyone else, more than _her_, or so he thought. "If I _don't_ care, why do I still put up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Feliciano's stares wide-eyed at his brother, expression unbelieving.

"If I don't care, why do I still put up with you? With your silly smiles and acts and your above-normal-rate innocence, your naivety, and your sickening optimism that everything in this world is going to be okay?" Romano shouts, and one glance is all Antonio needs to see that he's hyperventilating.

Ludwig stands up from his seat, eyes cautious as the younger Italian's body tremble with anger, or maybe pain. However, before he can do something to stop the heated fight and fix the damage, Feliciano has already shouted, voice angry and hurt and broken.

"Do you think I'm not tired being with you all these years, with your stubbornness and silly pride and your lies? Your lies about nothing happened, everything's okay. You maybe want to say that you lie to protect me or what, but in fact, you don't! You just imprison me in the world of blissful unawareness. I'm tired of it! I've had enough!"

At that, Romano goes perfectly still. His fists are still clenched, but now it's for his attempt to stop his body from shaking. Antonio can't describe his expression. It is the mixture of pain, sadness, and _realization_. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, Romano has already spoke, strangely calm.

"I see…"

Only those two words, but it sends a shot of pain on Antonio's heart and he knows that it is nothing compared to the one the older Italian feels.

"I'm sorry."

The air is suffocating and silence falls, following his answer. Soon, tears formed, but not at the older Italian. Feliciano leans forward on his wheelchair and circles his arms around his brother's figure, making him bent down slightly as the younger Italian hugs him around his neck, tears streaming down his face and soaking his brother's coat.

"I'm sorry," He says, "I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm sorry, _fratello_. I-I didn't mean that. I truly didn't. I'm sorry."

And as he sputters apologies between tears and hiccups, Romano buries his face into his hair and starts to sob. Broken and painful, and he stutters as he speaks.

"Y-you're right," he says, almost incoherent between the heavy sobs. "D-don't apologize. Y-you're r-right. Sorry, I-I'm s-sorry."

Feliciano shakes his head so hard from the crook of his brother's neck. "N-no," he hiccups. "I'm w-wrong. I-I d-didn't m-m-mean t-that. I-I'm so sorry, so sorry, _fratello_. S-sorry, sorry…" It is too late, he can't take back his words, no matter how he truly didn't mean it. His brother, his sensitive and delicate and caring brother, how could he say that? How could he let his brother's words throw him off the rocks? He knows he never really mean what he says, but despite that, he…

Romano shakes his head weakly. "S-sorry, I shouldn't say that too. I… I didn't mean that. I have never thought like that. Sorry…" He bites his lip as another wave of tears make its way down his face. "I'm so sorry, Feliciano. I-I'm really a pathetic excuse of a brother." He has hurt his brother. His little baby brother, his innocent, smiling, and cheerful brother. It's true that he sometimes gets pissed off by his brother's cheerful attitude and optimism, but he never hates it. He wants him to stay like that. He didn't know that his attempt had made his brother feel like that.

"I know," Feliciano's grips around him tighten. "I know you didn't. I know, but I… Oh _fratello_, _mi dispiace_. I-I-I've never even dreamed of thinking like that." He sobs. "A-and you're n-not a p-pathetic excuse of a brother. M-maybe you won't believe me b-but…"

"Sorry," Dammit, why can't he stop crying? He has been aware of the fact all along, so why was he still so pained by that? "Sorry, really sorry, _fratello_. Sorry, I'm not good enough. I'm never good enough. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I-I should've stopped you when you said you would go with me. You should've stayed with the foster family. A-and they really loved you too. I'm really sorry... Your life's a mess because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Feliciano shrieks. "D-don't ever s-say things like that. If you're not g-good enough, t-then no one c-can be. A-and I've told you that I w-want to be with you, _fratello_. Don't e-ever think like t-that again." He hiccups, his grips around his brother stay. "They loved me, b-but you love me too, _fratello_. A-and my life is not a m-mess…"

"Holy Mother, what happened?" Boss is standing before the back door, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Ludwig walks over to him and says in low voice. "It's, uh, a private matter for them, sir. So…"

Boss glances between Ludwig, the twins, and Antonio (who has stepped aside), and nods slowly. He seems to still not understand the whole situation, but he understands about private matters, so he turns around and goes to the back, leaving both Ludwig and Antonio stand there awkwardly.

"Sorry," Romano whispers, "_Mi dispiace_, Feliciano." His brother is better off without him, a stubborn, nonsense, and blind brother.

"N-no, listen to me." Feliciano slowly pulls back, his hands shift to his brother's shoulders, and he looks at him, at the tear-stained face and glassy eyes that is the mirror of his. "My life is not a mess. I'm happy, _fratello_. I'm happy that we got to stay together." He wipes tears from his brother's face gently with his shaking hand. "And I'm happy that you're my brother. D-don't ever think like that again." He wipes his own tears with the back of his hand. "Don't ever d-dare." Sniffing. "The one who should say sorry is me. I really d-didn't mean that, _fratello_."

Romano nods lightly, but Feliciano knows that he is still not convinced. Maybe he will never be, and he fears that.

The older Italian pulls him gently back into a hug, and they stay like that for while, both taking the warmth and comfort of each other. Before finally pulling away, Romano whispers into Feliciano's ear.

"Don't be too attached to me, _fratello_. Or it'll be more painful when the day comes."

He stands up and walks behind his brother's wheelchair, starting to wheel him slowly to the back, not giving time for Feliciano to register his words.

-colorful wall-

_Dark._

_It was dark and he was in pain and he couldn't move. He was too scared to move. Everything hurt. "Feli?" A hoarse whisper came out of his lips, shaking and filled with fear. "Feliciano?"_

_But then he was no longer laying on the cold hard floor. He was standing, and with his hand he recognized that he was standing by a door. The curve of the room was familiar and he knew that he was in their apartment. He tried to call out. "Feli?"_

_But only the silence answered him._

Romano snaps his eyes open and inhales sharply. He doesn't dare to move an inch, only listening to his pounding heartbeat with his eyes wide open, but unseeing. He can hear his brother's light snore beside him on the bed, and he forces himself to calm down.

_It's just a dream_, he thinks. _Just a dream triggered by that fight earlier_. At the memory of earlier incident, he grips on his blanket and slowly pulls it tighter around him. _Stupid fucking dream_, he thinks as his breath starts to even. His body jerks slightly as an arm finds its way to him, circling around his waist, and he feels his brother snuggles his face into his back, snoring lightly. He sighs and gently pries away the arm from him.

_Stupid fucking dream that might come true one day_.

-colorful wall-

"Ve, good morning, Ludwig!"

Ludwig blinks at the cheerful smile that is beamed at him from his Italian friend. Feliciano is sitting behind the counter like usual, smiling his bright smile like usual. "Gilbert doesn't come with you today?"

"No," The German shakes his head. "He's helping a couple painting their new house today. They pay him, so he does it."

"That's good to hear, ve!" Feliciano wheels out from the counter. "Elizabeta is going to be late today, so I'll be the one to serve you."

"I see," Ludwig sits on his usual spot and waits as the smiling Italian makes his way to him with a small notepad in hand. "I'll have the usual."

"Right away, sir!" Feliciano gives him a salute and turns around, but Ludwig catches his shoulder, stopping him on his track.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, his voice is calm and collected but it vaguely has concern in it. "After what happened yesterday. Are you okay?"

Feliciano whirls around to face him and gives him a soft smile. "Ve, thank you for worrying about me and _fratello_, Ludwig. I'm fine. I don't know about him, but I hope he is too." He averts his eyes to the scenery outside the window for a while, an uncertain look on his face. "We talked yesterday, after we got home. He told me about what happened at his workplace. I was really worried, but I'm glad that Antonio was with him. If not, I don't know what would happen." He returns his gaze at his German friend in front of him and smiles. "_Fratello_ said that he'll tell me the things I need to know from now on. It's not easy for him, but he'll try. In return, he doesn't want me to be overly worried."

"That's good to hear," Ludwig replies. "But you look like you're still not satisfied by that."

Feliciano chuckles. "Ludwig is so observant, ve. You're right, I'm not." Ludwig raises his eyebrow. "Why aren't you?"

"There's still something _fratello_ didn't tell me," He replies, tone slightly sullen. "He told me yesterday, about don't be too attached. I don't understand, and when I asked about it _fratello_ kept changing the subject. It looked like he really really didn't want to talk about that so I didn't press further." He bites his lower lip. "I haven't achieved anything, Ludwig. _Fratello_ still won't tell me what's bothering him."

"Maybe that's true," Ludwig agrees. "But that doesn't mean you haven't. Your brother finally willing to talk to you about some of his problems. That is a really big step forward. You can't rush things. Human's heart is… a very sensitive thing."

Feliciano blinks slowly, before his face finally brightens into a smile and he throws his arms around the bigger man, locking him in a tight hug. "Ve, thank you! I got a praise from Ludwig!" He nuzzles his head into the other's back, unaware of his flushing friend who has just turned a deep shade of red. "Ludwig is so wise, ve! Thank you!"

Finally hearing the German's stuttered words, he pulls away, still smiling. "Ve, sorry. I'll go bring your breakfast now." He whirls around and disappears to the back, humming cheerfully on his way.

-colorful wall-

"Hey, Roma?"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Are you okay?" The morning is warm and sunny and he goes to his usual routine picking Romano up and walking him to his workplace, everything just like nothing happened the night before. But Antonio feels the need to ask. "I mean, after last night."

"I get it, bastard." Romano huffs, keeping his gaze ahead and cursing under his breath as a kid brushes past his leg, making him lose his balance for a moment. "I'm fine."

Antonio's eyebrows knit in concern. "You always say you do."

"I'm fine," Romano repeats, growling. "You sound like Feliciano." The warm sunlight lights the street and falls upon his figure, reflecting on his unseeing hazel eyes and making them glint golden. Antonio finds himself holding his breath at the short moment, before they turn around on a curve where the sunlight is blocked by tall buildings and the golden glint is gone. He wonders, if the boy is able to see, will there be times when his eyes look like that? Curiosity bubbles up inside him. He wants to find out, he wants Romano to be able to see again, he wants to see many expressions that might fill his eyes.

"What are you staring at, bastard?"

Antonio blinks, then rubbing the back of his head and laughs sheepishly. "Sorry, it's nothing." Romano frowns at the answer but doesn't press further.

"So, are you really fine?"

"For the fucking umpteenth time, I'm _fine_."

"It's okay if you're not. Though I'm happy if you are."

"Why are you so fucking persistent in finding out whether I'm fine or not anyway?"

Antonio frowns. "Because I care about you." He had seen last night. He had seen Romano's expression after Feliciano's outburst. He could never forget it. And the answer that followed, short but strangely painful even for him. He had almost pull the boy into a hug, but refrained as Feliciano did it first.

No matter how tough the shell he puts up, Romano is a fragile person. Fragile and strong at the same time, Antonio doesn't know which one is the dominant one. And he finds himself respecting the younger man for that. Maybe not only respect.

"Thank you very much for caring," Romano replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'd rather if you don't."

Antonio laughs. "I mean it. And why not?"

Romano doesn't answer that, only glares at him and keeps walking. Antonio decides to start out a light conversation to lighten up the mood. "How did you get accepted at the restaurant?"

The Italian raises his eyebrow at that. "Why so sudden?"

"I'm just curious. I've wanted to ask you all along, but I always forgot."

"Figures." Romano rolls his eyes. "Because they needed someone who can cook Italian food and I fit that requirement."

Antonio's eyes widen. "That's so cool!" He says, enthusiastically. "But still, how?"

"The headchef was skeptical at first." Romano replies, stopping at the crowds waiting for the traffic lamp to turn red. "With the whole deal of me being fucking blind and all that."

Antonio nods sympathetically. The traffic lamp turns red and they cross. Romano continues as they walk. "So he gave me 3 days trial. Some kind of a test. I had to memorize the structure of the kitchen and where they put utensils in those 3 days if I wanted to succeed. Feliciano helped me and we pulled an all nighter." A small smile tugs his lips. "I remembered he said his boss told him he looked just like a panda with all those dark circles under his eyes. I laughed at him and he told me that I was no different. We were like two pandas walking at the street."

Antonio laughs heartily at that. "Well, I can imagine. But I bet both of you looked really cute like that!"

"What do you think we are? Girls?" Romano snarls, but Antonio can tell that he's not angry, so he grins. "Awww, but you _are_ cute, Roma."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" The Italian has turned a light shade of red at the statement. "Bastard." Antonio only laughs at the insult.

As they walk in the alley leading to the restaurant's backdoor, Antonio squeezes Romano's shoulder and says softly. "Be safe, okay? If those people try to pull out something funny again, tell me. I'll make sure they regret it."

Romano scowls and pushes him away half-heartedly. "I'm not a fucking girl. I can take care of myself."

"I believe you can," Antonio answers, sincerely. And Romano stops on his tracks for a moment, blinking, before turning back to his usual scowl. "But Romano, please listen to me, just this once." The smaller man looks up at the source of the voice at the serious tone.

"Asking for help doesn't mean that you are weak, or you can't take care of yourself. Asking for help when you truly need it means you're being mature." Now he has to pick his words carefully. "It means that you know yourself, you know your weakness, and you admit it. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

Romano is quiet, but Antonio knows he's listening, so he continues. "It is something that is very human. It proves that you're strong. And I know you are." He really means it. "So, don't try to take everything by yourself, okay? You know I'm always here. Feliciano is too."

He gives him a warm smile, and as though feeling it, Romano blushes another shade of red. He quickly turns around, scowling. "Bastard, don't try to act all wise and cool. I'm going now." And he quickly walks toward the staff door. However, before opening the door, he turns around for a moment and mutters, face red. "Thanks, for last night. And for today."

And he slams the door closed behind him, cursing under his breath, face still red. Antonio laughs softly at the words and shouts for the Italian through the door, "You're always welcome!"

It is not only respect. It is also the wish to be able to protect his Italian friend that he feels.


	4. Chapter 4

**A bit angsty here, and it starts to go into "romance arc" (hahaha). And yes, I love AusSwiss ^^  
><strong>

**My grammar and vocab are still as horrible as ever... And I think they're OOC here. Please, please do tell me if they are. 2 chapters remain.  
><strong>

**I do not own Hetalia  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Too crowded…" Romano growls as he for the umpteenth time is squished between people. Antonio laughs seeing his expression and takes his arm, pulling him lightly forward where he can finally breath.<p>

"But this is fun, _fratello_!" Feliciano chirps from his wheelchair, being pushed by Ludwig. "It's not often to have bazaar around here."

"This is not," Romano tries to shoot him a glare but fails, and he reluctantly lets Antonio guide him through the crowds.

It is Sunday, and Feliciano has begged his brother so they would come to the bazaar, along with Antonio and Ludwig. The younger Italian has cheerfully ignored his brother's protest about their company, and today here they are, with Antonio's hand on Romano's arm and Ludwig pushing Feliciano's wheelchair.

The bazaar is crowded with people. Cheerfully decorated stands scatter across the area and they are filled with the owners trying to persuade people to buy their things and people chattering excitedly as they browse through things. Feliciano likes crowded and cheerful atmosphere like this, but Romano certainly doesn't.

"Ve… You need to loosen up, _fratello_," Feliciano pouts, but his eyes lighten up instantly when he spots something. "Ve, kittens!"

Indeed, there's a stand that seem to be selling pets. Kittens and puppies are meowing and barking from the cages, birds chirping loudly, and a glass box filled with tiny turtles is placed on top of the counter. Feliciano tugs Ludwig's sleeve excitedly and the German complies, pushing his wheelchair past the crowds and to the pet stand.

"Feliciano, we can't have pets at the apartment!" Romano scoffs but his twin has disappeared from his side and now is cooing with the kittens. He sighs.

Laughing, Antonio says, "But it's okay to just play with them, right? Feliciano's right, you need to relax a bit, Romano." and he pulls him gently past the crowds to where the other duo are. Feliciano is cooing one kitten, dark grey in color and narrow blue eyes. The male kitten sweeps his paw across Feliciano's nose and he laughs, bringing the kitten to his chest. "Awww, you're so cute! You look just like Ludwig, ve!"

The German raises his eyebrow, eyeing the kitten that's trying to paw-punch Feliciano's chest. "I don't understand which part of it looks like me." The Italian giggles, taking one of the kitten's small paw and playing with it, before turning his head to Ludwig, showing him. "Ve, he just is! And his paw's so soft too, just like your hand, Ludwig!"

Luckily for the German, Romano can't see his burning face or else he will get a very nice kick at the shin. The older Italian has arrived at the stand too, along with Antonio who's now playing cheerfully with the small turtles.

"Roma! Turtles!" He lifts one carefully and plays with it, smiling brightly. "It's so cute!"

"What is so cute about turtles?" Romano scowls, crossing his arms. "They can't talk, they are slow, and all they do is sitting in their box."

"It's true, but they are still cute!" Antonio takes Romano's hand, grinning. "Here, so you can see how cute it is!"

"Dammit, Antonio!" Romano yelps when the slightly cold and smooth creature is placed on his hand. The turtle lifts its head slightly, slowly, staring at him for a slow moment before trying to climb into the Italian's arm. "H-hey! Don't you try anything funny, you slow little bastard!"

Antonio bursts into a hearty laugh watching as Romano tries to place the turtle back at his hand, but every time he does, the little creature just try again to climb onto his arm. His laugh finally ceases down when he gains a painful smack at his arm and Romano thrusts the little turtle back at him, glaring. Still grinning, he takes the small creature and carefully places it back into the box, back among the other turtles. But instead of straightening up, he bends down and plays with them, laughing and talking to almost each of the turtles.

"Ve, _fratello_, kittens!" Now it's Feliciano's turn to mess with him, putting a slightly bigger kitten with light brown spots scattered among his white fur on his arms. Romano sputters out curses as the kitten rolls on his arm and raises his head to look at him, big eyes curious. In a moment, he purrs and nuzzles into the older Italian's chest, clearly being content. Feliciano giggles at the sight, while Romano retreats to a sigh and he carefully lifts his hand until he finds the kitten's head and pets it gently.

"We had a cat too back then at Grandpa's house, do you remember?" Feliciano says, the grey kitten is still in his arms, and is still paw-punching his chest. "What was her name again…"

"Pizza," Romano replies, scratching the kitten's ear. Ludwig's now turning to look at the puppies and Antonio is still playing with the turtles with the shop owner watches them with a grin on his face, seems to be slightly amused. "Ridiculous name, she was a girl, for God's sake."

Feliciano chuckles, playing with the kitten's whiskers. "But it was an adorable name! Even Grandpa agreed, ve!"

"You two almost always agreed to each other," Romano replies, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips and his blank eyes glint with slight nostalgia. "I swear, both of you would make the most idiotic duo in the world."

Feliciano laughs, and Romano follows soon afterwards. Antonio lifts his head for a moment from the turtles box and upon the sight, he smiles. Ludwig who's also watching from the corner of his eye relaxes a bit. Their laugh finally ceases down after a good minute and the kitten in Feliciano's arms once again sweeps his paw across the Italian's nose, now seems a bit irritated. He meows loudly. To the contrary, the one in Romano's arms seems to be fully relaxed and once in a while he will purr, raises his small paws begging to be played with, but too bad that his holder can't see him doing that, so the paws are left hanging playfully in the air.

"_Fratello_?"

"What?"

"Can we go to Grandpa's house this March?"

Romano falls silent for a moment, stopping midway in scratching the kitten's ear. Feliciano looks at him, hope glinting in his eyes. "Can we?"

"No," The older Italian answers firmly, lifting the kitten and putting him back onto his brother's lap.

"Please?" Feliciano doesn't accompany that plead with a 've' like usual, and his face is serious, not the scary kind of serious, but a pleading one, eyes stay at his brother's face and he has stopped playing with the kitten in his arms. The one on his lap meows, sounds disappointed by the retreating arms that has been holding him.

"No." Firmer this time, and Romano's face is serious too. "Not this time."

"Why?" Feliciano hands both kittens back to the stand's owner and takes his brother's hands in his. "You say that every year. I don't understand why not, _fratello_."

"Because I say so." Romano pulls his hands away half-heartedly. "I promise we will someday, Feli. But not this year."

Knowing better than to press further, Feliciano lets his hands drop to his lap, eyes averted downcast and a sigh escapes his lips. A flash of guilt comes across the older one's face, but he quickly swipes it away. He opens his mouth, but closes it again before finally saying, "You finished? Let's get going already. Don't get too attached with them, we are not allowed to have pets at our apartment."

Feliciano nods half-heartedly, still looks disappointed by the earlier conversation. Ludwig puts back the puppy he's examining into the cage and excuses themselves politely to the shop owner, before back to his position, hands on the wheelchair's handler. Romano turns to Antonio. "How long are you intending to play with them, moron? We're going." The Spaniard pouts, but he puts the turtle he's holding back into the box, smiling to the owner and skips back to them, taking Romano's hand in his. At that, the Italian turns bright red and he yanks his hand away from the other's grip. "Did I say you can fucking touch me, bastard?"

"Eeehhh? Whyyy?" Antonio whines. "It is easier to walk around in this crowd like that if you don't want to get lost."

"We could do it just fucking fine earlier!" Romano scoffs, the tips of his ears are still red. "Don't go around all fucking touchy on me, you bastard."

Feliciano giggles, "_Fratello_'s all red, ve…"

"Sh-shut up!"

-colorful wall-

"Ve, look! Street painter!"

Once again, the small group is dragged by the excited Feliciano. The street painter is a middle-aged man, beard that has turned grey and friendly eyes glint above his nose. His paintings, medium in sizes, are placed around the stool he's sitting on. Upon the sight of the group led by the beaming Italian, he smiles a playful smile.

"Good day, ve!" Feliciano beams from his wheelchair as soon as they arrive. The painter lets out a hearty laugh, warm and cheerful, it makes the rest of the group smile, even Romano's lips twists upward a bit. "Good day, young sir! What can I do for you? A self portrait maybe?"

Feliciano giggles ("For damn sake, Feli, stop giggling!"). "Not exactly. We're here to see your works, ve."

Ludwig is almost worried that they have disappointed the painter, but instead, the man breaks out into a laugh again although more controlled than before, and he replies, "An honor to me! Please, gentlemen, entertain yourselves."

"Ve, _grazie_!" Feliciano wheels happily to the line of paintings, studying them with shining eyes. Ludwig and Antonio follows suit, but the Spaniard stops on his track when he notices that Romano doesn't move. He just stands there, fidgetting nervously. Antonio walks back to him, taking his hand and pulling him gently. "Romano, come on."

The Italian yanks his hand away again, hissing, "How am I supposed to?"

"Well…" Antonio's words die down in his throat, his hand stays on air. "Uuhhmm…"

The painter eye them for a moment, a brow raised. Taking the gestures and the Italian's eyes, his face soften and he says, "Young sir, please feel free to touch them."

Romano's eyes widen and Antonio's face brighten on the words. He grabs the Italian's hand once again, but Romano pulls away, still seems unsure. The painter's smile widen. "I don't mind, really. It's a pleasure to me. Please go ahead, young man."

Antonio smiles on the less formal address and he for the third time reaching for Romano's hand, gripping it softly and guiding him to the line of paintings.

"Ve, _fratello_, look! This one's amazing!" Feliciano takes his brother's hand as soon as he arrives and puts it to one painting, releasing it and letting his brother runs his hand through the picture himself. "I really love the colors! They are soft and they blend perfectly."

"Yeah, you're right," Romano's face slowly relaxes and he smiles lightly. "You're damn right."

"And this one too!" Feliciano shifts to the next painting in the line, one with the brighter and more cheerful colors, dominated with yellow, green, and orange. "It's just like Van Gogh's! This one reminds me of _The Night Cafe_, ve!"

"Idiot, I can't see that." Romano scowls, his hand stays on the previous painting, running carefully on the surface, taking everything. But Feliciano has taken his hand once again, much to his annoyance, and runs it on the said painting. The texture is a bit rough on his fingertips, but that makes it easier to trace his hand around the painting's features.

"It's a really nice painting!" Antonio exclaims cheerfully. "Well, I can't say much since I'm not an art expert, but I really like the cheerful atmosphere."

Ludwig nods in agreement. "Although the style is not really to my liking, but it is indeed a very nice painting."

The painter approaches them, smiling. "It's an honor to me." He turns to Feliciano, eyeing him with a playful glint in his eyes. "Do you paint, young sir? You seem to know quite a bit about it."

"I did!" Feliciano replies, face bright. "I used to paint, and I really like Van Gogh!"

The painter nods in understanding, grinning. "Is that so? I am quite fond to him too, although he's not my number one favorite. He is fabulous."

"He is!" Feliciano nodding excitedly. "Oh, and my brother used to paint too! He likes Antoine Payen and Walter Spies more though."

"I see," The painter scratches his chin in amusement. "That is rare, but they are indeed incredible too."

As the younger Italian chats excitedly with the middle aged painter, Antonio turns to Romano. "I didn't know that you painted, Roma." He says, eyes slightly wide and an amazed smile dances on his lips.

"I _used to_," Romano replies, putting the pressure on the last two words.

"Why didn't you tell me? That's amazing!"

"It's not that great, idiot," Romano scowls, but a light blush spreads on his cheeks. "And it's not like I still do anyway."

"I know, but it still is amazing!" Antonio beams, and Romano turns redder on the sincerity. "Moron, you're overreacting."

Several minutes later, after they are done looking and Feliciano is satisfied, they bid the painter goodbye.

"Thank you for visiting," The middle-aged man grins to them. "I had a truly wonderful time."

"We had too!" Feliciano bounces on his wheelchair. "That was really fun! Can we meet again someday?"

"Of course," The painter's grin widens. "I'm usually at the park near the convenience store. Feel free to drop by and we can have chat again. But I won't be there if it's raining."

"Okay!" Feliciano offers his hand and the man accepts it in a handshake, laughing warmly.

"Though it's a shame that you don't paint anymore," The painter winks to him. "But we can still have plenty to chat about."

"Yep!" And with that they leave, Feliciano waves the painter goodbye. Blending into the crowds once again, Antonio breaks out into a cheerful grin. "I didn't know that both of you painted!"

"Is it unexpected?" Feliciano chuckles. "Me and _fratello_ painted since we were three. Well, we drew and not painted back then. Grandpa was overjoyed that we took liking in art."

"It _is_ unexpected," Ludwig answers, "But I can imagine you doing it just fine." His mouth curves into a small smile. Feliciano beams at him with such happy eyes that every villain in the world will down on their knees on the sight. Ludwig flushes pink at that. Really, why does Feliciano seem to be happy by almost every little thing that he says?

"Don't flirt with my brother, potato bastard. It's annoying." Romano glares at him (tries to glare at him), eyes burning.

"I-I'm not!" Ludwig replies defensively, flustered. His grips on Feliciano's wheelchair tighten. Which part of his words are considered flirting anyway?

"Now, now, Roma," Antonio pats Romano's back playfully. "Ludwig's just being honest! And Feli's happy too!"

"Ve..." is the only reply. Romano grunts but decides to let it drop. The Spaniard chuckles at the sight and decides to change the topic.

"You said you painted, Feli. But why don't you anymore?"

Feliciano's eyes twinkle and he replies, "It's a secret!" And with that, the matter is settled.

They walk around for a little while longer until Feliciano spots another stand with kittens and begs everyone to go there again.

Romano groans, "Again, Feli? I told you we can't have pets."

"But kittens are cute!" Feliciano exclaims, doesn't seem bothered by his brother's words. "And look! There's a potted plants stand too near it! If you're bored with kittens, you can go there, _fratello_!"

He's right. Two stands from the kitten stand is a stand with potted plants hanging from the ceiling and some on the counter.

"Are you trying to shoo me so you can get a lone time together with that potato?" Romano's eyes narrowed, though Antonio can see that he isn't reluctant to go visit the plant shop at all.

"Of course not!" Feliciano's eyes widen and he gapes. "Why do you think like that, _fratello_?"

Romano scoffs and crosses his arms. "Because my instincts tell me so." But they can tell that he's not really angry. Feliciano chuckles and raises his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, maybe I am, ve. But I know you like plants, and that stand looks like it has really nice ones! We're here to have fun, so have fun, _fratello_!" He pats his brother's back and quickly wheels away to the kitten stand with an unnoticeably red Ludwig before his brother can throw anything at him, a gleeful smile on his face.

Antonio claps Romano's shoulder. "So, let's get going?" Romano huffs and replies, "Do we have a choice, bastard? My idiot little brother has run off and unless we want to be really fucking bored, our only option is to go there."

"Okay! Let's go then!" Antonio takes Romano's hand once again and cheerfully leads him through the crowds and to the plant shop.

-colorful wall-

Once again, Ludwig finds himself surrounded by kittens and puppies and a very delightful Italian who's playing with two kittens at once. The shop owner's, this time a woman, mouth quirks upward in her effort not to laugh. Ludwig sighs.

"Ve, Ludwig, don't you like kittens?" Feliciano perks up, one of the kittens is snuggling on his chest and the other is rolling on his lap.

"Well, I like dogs better, but it's not that I dislike cats." Ludwig has always liked dogs. They are loyal, dependable, and friendly. He himself has three dogs at home.

"Puppies are cute," Feliciano scratches the kitten on his lap at the back of its ear. "But dogs are scary, ve."

"I have dogs at my house, three." Ludwig replies, "And they're all friendly."

"I didn't know!" Feliciano chirps, lifting one kitten and letting it play on his arms. "Ve, can I come over to your house someday, Ludwig?"

Ludwig blinks. Well, Feliciano is a friend, so he doesn't see why not. "Sure. I'll let you see my dogs." Feliciano's face lit up and he puts down the kitten on his arms before throwing the German a delightful hug. "Vee! _Grazie_, Ludwig!"

"Y-you're welcome," he stammers lamely, face warmed. "Well, Feliciano," anything to get out from this awkward moment. "Why don't you paint anymore?"

Feliciano looks up at him and cocks his head to a side, before releasing him. Ludwig slaps himself inwardly. "I-It's okay if you don't want to answer. I forgot that you said it's a secret. I apologize."

"Ve, no, no, Ludwig. Don't say that." Feliciano contemplates for a moment before finally smiles and says, "I'll tell you. And only you, so promise me that you'll keep it secret, Ludwig. Ve…" He raises his pinky finger. "My friend Kiku once told me about pinky promise. Let's pinky promise, Ludwig."

In front of people? Ludwig shifts uneasily. The shop owner sure is paying attention to them, but Feliciano is still holding out his hand, pinky stretched. He doesn't have the heart to answer the Italian no. So, with a red face, he holds out his and they make the promise. As they release each other's pinky, Feliciano bounces happily on his wheelchair. "Yaayy, I got to make promise with Ludwig!"

Now the shop owner is smiling too, wide and looks like she's almost laughing. Ludwig clears his throat nervously and Feliciano turns back at him, still smiling. "Okay, I'll tell you, ve."

He lifts the kittens and puts them back into the cage, playing with their whiskers and cooing with them for a moment before pulling back.

"I won't paint until _fratello_ can see again. And then we'll paint again together."

He turns around, eyes twinkle warmly. "Ve, so that's why it's a secret. If _fratello_ knows, he won't let it slip. And more than that, he'll feel that he's a burden, while he is not."

"I can understand your reason," Ludwig replies, lifting one eyebrow. "But, I don't understand where your… determination come from. I'm sorry, but will your brother be able to see again?"

"He will," the Italian replies firmly. "I talked to the doctor who treated us back then. He said, _fratello_ will need surgery. It isn't 100% guaranteed that it will success since it is newly developed, but the doctor said the success rate is 50 : 50." Feliciano whirls around to face the German, face morphs into a gentle but determined expression. "And I've been saving my payment. Secretly of course." He giggles, face relaxed and Ludwig finds the usual cheerful Italian again. "Ve, it's a part of the secret too. So don't tell anyone, Ludwig."

Ludwig smiles too, warm and understanding. "I won't."

"Thank you, ve!" Feliciano throws him a hug once again, ignoring the stuttered protests.

-colorful wall-

"Do you like them?"

Romano doesn't answer, seeming to have chosen to ignore him and pay attention to the small plant he's examining with his hands instead. Antonio only smiles, unperturbed by the ignorance. He happily browses the other potted plants, musing to himself about which one to buy.

"I didn't know that you do gardening," Antonio raises his head at the mumbled words. He smiles.

"I do. Gardening is fun! I used to do it back then at my home in Spain." He smiles to himself nostalgically. "I love shoveling the dirt, planting new plants, watering them and tending to them. And I also talk to them!"

"You talk to plants?" Romano frowns. "How can you be more idiot than you fucking are now?"

Antonio laughs. "Talking to plants is fun and it makes them grow much better and healthier. Don't you do it to yours at home, Roma?"

"Fuck no," Romano replies, running his fingers through the leaves of one small plant. "I'm not an idiot."

Antonio pouts. "You should try it. Believe me, it has effects."

The Italian only rolls his eyes.

The shop owner approaches them, smiling. "Do you like that, sir? It's a cherry tomato. This one can't grow big, so it is perfect for indoor gardening."

"Well…" Romano's voice trails off. "My apartment is really small, so I'm not really sure…"

"It is true that the smaller the container, the less cherry tomato will produce fruit, but if you don't seek to grow them for meals, then I think it's alright, sir."

Antonio approaches him, studying the small plant. "You don't do gardening for meals, do you, Roma?"

"Of course not," Romano replies, brows scrunched together. "Do I grow the goddamn geranium so I can eat it, you moron?"

"Oh, yeah!" Antonio laughs awkwardly. "Well, then why don't you take this small fellow?" He can tell, with the way the Italian stays on the plant that he surely likes it, so Antonio doesn't understand why Romano keeps silent and just playing with it instead.

The Italian pulls away slowly, stepping back a bit. He says, supposedly to the owner, "This is one fine plant, but I'm sorry, not today." with that, he turns around and leaves.

Antonio chases after him into the crowds. "Why not, Roma?"

"Because I don't want it," is the only reply. "And stop calling me that." Antonio frowns.

"You're not a good liar. I can see that you really want it. Like, really real want it. So why not?" He earns a glare in returns.

"You're really annoying, you know that, bastard?"

"I do!" Antonio exclaims happily. "You always say that, so how come I don't know?"

"Good, so don't ask."

"Are you short on money?"

"Fucking no."

"I can lend you some, you know. Well, not much but-"

"Didn't I say no, you bastard?"

"Are you hiding something again?"

"…..No."

He hits the right spot. "You're lying~"

"I'm not!" Maybe Romano can't see, but that doesn't reduce his attacks' strength. His elbowing will sure leave a bruise.

Clutching his side, Antonio says, almost whining. "You're hiding something, Roma. Why don't you tell me?"

"Can't you just leave it alone, you persistent tomato bastard?"

"I earn a new nickname!" Maybe he can't see, but Romano can feel the bastard is surrounded by sunshine now, literally.

"Is that about something important?"

"Thank you captain obvious, for making things more fucking obvious than they are."

"Is that about Feliciano?"

"…."

"I'm right, aren't I?" He hits two correct buttons in a day! It must be a miracle! He must celebrate!

Romano sighs. "Why are you so damn observant at the fucking wrong time, bastard?" Antonio smiles at him. "So it _is_ about Feliciano."

"So what if it is?" Well, Romano is not Romano if he's not stubborn.

"Does that have something to do with why you don't take him to your grandpa's house?"

"You eavesdropper bastard!" Romano is so cute if his face turns all red like that, Antonio grins inwardly. "Eavesdrop on us once again, and I'll make sure you'll never have kids!"

"I didn't eavesdrop! I just heard it on accident since both of you were talking next to me!" Maybe Romano isn't serious about his threat, but on second thought, maybe he is. There's always a 50 : 50 chance, and Antonio doesn't want to take the risk. "I didn't intend to, I swear on my tomatoes!"

Romano face palms inwardly. "Forget it. You're too idiot for your own good."

"But I thought your grandpa's deceased."

"He was, when we were 15." He replies, quite bitterly. "He bequeathed his house to us. A best friend of his kept it until we're old enough to receive the inheritance. I'm sure the house has been gaining dust now."

"Then why don't you and Feli go there?"

"I have my reason."

"Won't you tell me?"

"You'll never fucking let it go, will you?"

"Yep, I won't." He's a journalist after all.

"Swear that you won't tell a soul and I'll tell you."

"Okay! I swear on my-"

"Not your tomatoes. Something more serious, for God's sake!"

"Um, I swear on my paperwork-"

"Forget it. Go on."

"I swear that I won't tell anyone." Antonio grins. Romano only rolls his eyes.

"I'm saving right now, so I won't use my money to buy something for myself." He shrugs. "I'll use it for Feliciano. Just that. Satisfied?"

Antonio frowns. Romano always tries to cut his explanation short. He never talks about them openly. It's true that now the Spaniard is prying into his personal life again, but Antonio just wants to know more about him. "What for?"

Romano scowls at him, but replies nonetheless. "For surgery." He shifts his gaze forward again, looking into the distance, strange with his unseeing eyes. "One so he will be able to walk again. Only when he is that I'll take him to Grandpa's house."

"Why?" Antonio's voice softens.

"Because he used to run along the field near the house," Romano's voice lowers. "Run with his own two feet, before he became like this."

Antonio understands, and he doesn't ask further.

-colorful wall-

"Vee, Ludwig! Ludwig!"

Well, the usual morning routine he's been used to now. Ludwig raises his head from his newspaper. "Good morning, Feliciano."

"Good morning!" The Italian throws himself forward into a hug, another routine but this one he hasn't been used to yet. But by now he's getting better at keeping his composure. Ludwig clears his throat, face slightly red, and he pats Feliciano's back in return.

The smaller man pulls away, a happy smile on his face. "Ve, Ludwig, I brought you something today." Ludwig raises his eyebrow as he pulls out a small food container from his lap. "Just like I promised!"

"Ah…" Now he remembers the little promise they made months ago. But he didn't expect Feliciano to remember, he himself has almost forgotten about that. But it appears that the Italian has a very good memory regarding some things.

Feliciano holds out the food container to him, smiling innocently, expectantly. Ludwig takes it from his hand. "Thank you."

"Ve, eat it while it's still warm." He takes the spot in front of him and folds his arms on the table, the same smile is still on his face.

The German opens the lid carefully, and as soon as he does, a delicious smell enters his nostrils. He blinks, looking at the still warm and perfectly arranged pasta before him. It does look really appetizing. He casts Feliciano an uncertain look, and the Italian nods, encouraging him. He takes his fork, scoops some, and brings it to his mouth. He chews slowly.

Ludwig has never eaten Italian food before although he often hears people say about how delicious they are. But he's sure that the one he's eating right now is probably the best in the whole world. He swallows, taking every bits of flavor inside.

Feliciano is looking at him, and he looks almost nervous. "How is it, ve?"

Face morphing into a soft smile, and his eyes are warm, the German replies, "It's really good." He mentally slaps himself for his lack of words, but Feliciano is beaming, face bright and warm and genuinely happy, and smiling like Ludwig has just told him he can walk again.

"Really? I'm so happy!" Accompanying the smile, now a warm color is spreading on the Italian's face. "I was nervous that you might not like it, Ludwig. It is my best recipe! I didn't even let _fratello_ help me." He chuckles. "I made it myself, ve."

"Thank you, Feliciano." He did a good job preventing himself from stuttering. "But really, you didn't have to go that far for me."

Feliciano lifts his head, his smile fades a bit, and his brows scrunched together in confusion. "Ve, why?"

"Well," Ludwig puts down his fork, looking at him. "Because... I don't know." He sighs in defeat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ve? Of course."

_Why do you always so happy in every little things I do?_ "Never mind. Just… Just forget it." Ludwig lifts the fork to his mouth again. His question sounds too selfless and embarrassing even for himself.

"I went that far for you because I like you, Ludwig."

The unexpected reply to his unsaid question makes his fork stop midway. Ludwig stares at the Italian before him, eyes slightly wide. "I'm sorry?"

Feliciano is smiling, and his tone is genuine as he continues. "I meant it. I really, really like you, Ludwig. Not like how I like boss, or how I like Elizabeta, or how I love _fratello_, but like… like…" People can almost see that he's wracking his brain for words, literally, except there are no people around but them and some of their regular friends, who are minding their own business.

They don't notice Elizabeta wiping the corner, but every fiber of her concentration is focused to listen to their conversation that she doesn't realize she has been scrubbing the same spot for minutes.

"Like… Like how Gilbert like Elizabeta," Feliciano's eyes lit up again, seemingly happy to have found the right words. Elizabeta flinches, but she shakes it off. "And how Vash and Roderich like each other!" The two said men are incidentally sitting two tables behind them, and at the words, Roderich chokes on the cup of tea he's drinking, and Vash accidentally stabs himself inside his mouth with the fork he's using.

Oblivious by the damage he caused, Feliciano nods firmly, face serious. Ludwig's mouth hangs open slightly. Part of him screaming "_Wait, they are in THAT kind of relationship?"_, the other part is blabbering stuttered nonsense about the innocent but honest confession.

Ludwig isn't the only one who's surprised by the fact of the two Germans' relationship. Elizabeta's eyes are as wide as saucers the moment she shifted her attention to the two very awkward men (one is still coughing frantically, the other's cursing and glaring at Feliciano, clearly with killing intent). But with a mental note to do some 'observing' about that later, she shifts her gaze back to the first pairing, watching them with a wide grin.

Ludwig is staring at Feliciano wide-eyed. The Italian too keeps his gaze, unwavering, as though to show the other man he's serious. But after a moment, the golden eyes avert and Feliciano pulls away, leaning back to his wheelchair. "You don't have to answer that, Ludwig. Ve, I'm troubling you, aren't I?" He says, almost bitterly. Ludwig flinches inwardly.

In an instant, Feliciano's head snaps up again and he smiles his usual carefree smile. "Ve, I shouldn't interrupt your breakfast any longer, Ludwig. So…" He nervously backs away. "See you…?" The German can only manage a nod, watching the retreated back. After Feliciano disappears behind the counter, he slowly returns to his breakfast, although still dumbfounded.

Unknown to him, behind the counter Elizabeta is having a low conversation with Feliciano.

"That was a really adorable confession, Feli!" She hisses excitedly. "But I didn't know that Vash and Roderich are in that kind of relationship."

"Ve…" Feliciano's head is down and he bites his lower lip. "Elizabeta, do you think I was wrong confessing to him?"

"Of course not!" The Hungarian frowns. "I think that's very sweet. You're being honest to him and to yourself. Well, you always do, but this time it's different."

"But Ludwig looks troubled," Feliciano's tone trembles a little. "Maybe I really was wrong. Maybe we should just stay friends."

Elizabeta puts her hands firmly on his shoulders. "Feliciano, look at me." He obeys and lifts his gaze to meet her green ones. "You did the right thing. I assure you that. And I can say that you won't regret it."

Feliciano replies with an unconvinced 've', but he nods. Elizabeta pats his cheeks, smiling. "Smile, Feli. It will be okay."

The Italian manages a small smile, and his eyes lit up a bit. "Ve… Thank you, Elizabeta."

"Anytime," she winks playfully. "Anyway, about Vash and Roderich, is that true?"

"Yup," Feliciano nods, seemingly really sure. "I can tell that they like each other, ve. But not only as friends. More than that."

"I see," Elizabeta's eyes are flaming with her newfound spirit. "Then I shall observe."

Feliciano blinks, cocking his head to one side with a confused 've?' but decides not to ask. If only he can see the hole Vash is burning on the counter with his glare.

-colorful wall-

"You WHAT?"

"Veee! Please don't be mad, _fratello_!" Feliciano cringes and hides behind Elizabeta. It is 9 in the evening and the diner has closed, so only boss, Elizabeta, the twins, and Antonio remain there. Apparently, Feliciano was really "uneasy and nervous and worried, ve! I-I need to ask _fratello _about this! B-but he probably will be mad, so… But- but- but I really need his opinion about this and he'll find out sooner or later though, but… I'm scaaarrreeeddddd! But I'm more scared of Ludwig hating me! But-" so that is what he did. And just right to his predicament also, Romano is literally fuming on his spot. Feliciano whimpers and hides further behind the standing (proudly) figure of the Hungarian.

"Calm down, Romano," Elizabeta says, tone is calming and commanding at the same time. "Feliciano was really uneasy and I think he's gonna explode from all of his worries about this. Be a little considerate."

Romano's angry scowl deepens and he crosses his arms on his chest, but after several seconds in silence, he lets out a long sigh and says, "Whatever."

Perking up from behind his human shield, Feliciano says, "You aren't mad anymore, ve?"

"I am!" Romano barks and Feliciano shrieks and hides behind Elizabeta again. "But, I'm your brother, so I'll at least fucking listen." He averts his eyes away, frowning. "Not that I care or what."

"Ve~…" Feliciano slowly emerges again, face relieved and happy. "_Grazie_, _fratello_. I love you!"

"Tch…" Antonio laughs quietly at the slight blush that tints the older Italian's cheeks. Clapping the smaller man's back, he says, "Why don't we sit down first?"

They agree silently and take seats around a table. Boss stays behind the counter, wiping the glasses with an amused twinkle in his eyes. They can tell he's listening.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Romano taps his fingers on the table, keeping his gaze forward to where he supposed his brother is.

"Will Ludwig hate me because I confess to him earlier?" Talk about skip ahead to the climax. Romano rolls his eyes. "Why did you do it if you're so sure he will?"

"Ve, but I wasn't really sure about that and I thought I should tell him, but I didn't want to make him troubled, or sad, or hating me. Because Ludwig makes me happy and I just want him to know that, and I know I like him, and I wanted him to know that too, and-"

"For goddamn sake, Feli," Romano groans, holding out his hand and successfully silencing his brother. "One fucking thing at a time, _please_." He adds the pressure on the last word.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Feliciano smiles sheepishly and sinks back into his wheelchair, realizing that he almost crossed the table with the way he bent forward when he talked. "What do you think about it, _fratello_?"

"Feli, you know I hate that potato. Do you really need to ask what I think about that?"

"Yes." Feliciano nods firmly. "You're much better than me when it comes to thinking, ve."

"Thank you very much. I feel reaalllyy honored." Romano rolls his eyes. "But if you really want me to answer, truthfully, I hope he does, because then he'll damn leave you alone," Feliciano's lower lip trembles, and Elizabeta shoots Romano an angry look, ignoring the fact that he can't see her. But Antonio just sits there, patiently waiting.

"But I don't think he'll hate you just because of that," Romano seems like he can't believe himself saying that. "He seems to like you too damn much to even consider disliking you."

Feliciano's eyes widen hopefully, and his face visibly brighten. "Really?"

Romano scrunches his nose in disgust of the thought about the German. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Yaaayyyy!" If humans can fly, Feliciano will surely do. But he can only settle with bouncing on his wheelchair, almost literally shining with sunshine and rainbows. Elizabeta chuckles and Antonio grins widely.

"You're damn satisfied? Then let's go home." Romano rises from his seat, taking his usual position behind his brother and pushes his wheelchair to the counter. Both bid goodbye to boss (and earn cheerful slaps on the back) and leave the diner. Elizabeta also leaves after she got her things from the backroom.

"See you tomorrow, Antonio!" Feliciano waves to him cheerfully. Romano only grunts like usual, but when they turn to leave, Antonio's hand on his arm stops him.

"What?" He demands, frowning.

Antonio smiles and turning him around so they are face to face, and he puts the small plastic bag he's been carrying to Romano's hands. The Italian raises his brow as he feels the weight on his hands, but slowly his face morphs into realization. "What is this, bastard?"

"For you!" Antonio replies, eyes twinkle cheerfully. "It's the cherry tomato!"

"W-w-what?" Romano stutters, eyes widening. "W-w-why out of the fucking blue?"

"I bought one too!" Antonio chirps. "And I wanted to give you this. Now we have a matching pair of cherry tomatoes!"

Romano feels his face grows hot. "I-I don't want this!" He shoves the small plastic bag into Antonio's chest, but Antonio gently pushes it back to him.

"Please, Romano. I want to get you something that makes you happy. That's the least I can do." His voice is gentle and Romano feels his arms reluctantly stop shoving.

"You don't have to do anything," He murmurs.

"But I want to!" Antonio smiles, back to his cheerful self. "I want to make Roma happy!"

Romano blushes a deep shade of red and he turns away, cursing. "I'm taking this so your fucking money won't go shit. Not that I care or anything. You got that, bastard?"

Antonio laughs, "Yes, clearly, sir."

Feliciano giggles. "Ve, I'll hold onto that for you until we get home, _fratello_." And Romano puts the small bag begrudgingly on his extended hands.

"See you tomorrow, Roma, Feli!" Antonio waves happily as he watches the two walks into the warm darkness of the night, the younger is still waving to him as their figures become smaller and disappear on an intersection.

-colorful wall-

"Vee… It was nice of Antonio, _fratello_." Feliciano smiles up to his brother, putting down the small plant beside the geranium.

"It wasn't," Romano grunts. "I didn't ask him anything, and he did unimportant things."

"Vee… But he looks like he's being genuine," Feliciano whines. "It looks like he likes you, _fratello_." Romano chokes at the water he's gulping down and coughs frantically. Feliciano hurriedly goes to his side and pats his back.

"He doesn't," The older Italian manages to croak after several seconds spend with coughing. "He's just too idiot for his own good. He'll gain nothing doing things like that."

"But you seem to like him too."

"I don't," Romano replies curtly, efficiently ending the conversation. He takes the cup to the sink and turns off the tap, washing it. "I don't." He repeats, more to himself. Feliciano looks at him with a worried gaze for another moment before sighing and goes to the bathroom.

-colorful wall-

The next morning is awkward for the younger Italian and his German friend. Feliciano doesn't even dare to look at the other man's eyes and he begs Elizabeta to switch with him to serve Ludwig.

The German looks nervous too. He avoids the counter and avoids looking at the Italian. And he finishes his breakfast in a hurry. As he leaves, Elizabeta looks at his previous spot with a concerned frown. Not that she's not worried about Ludwig, be she's worried about Feliciano more.

The next morning is still like that, and the next, and the day after that. Feliciano seems sad, his smile lose its usual cheerfulness and he chooses to stay behind the counter.

"Feliciano," Elizabeta approaches him one evening while they're closing the diner. "Talk to him."

"I made him troubled, Elizabeta," Feliciano's lower lip trembles. "I really did the wrong thing. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You didn't!" The Hungarian puts down the glass she's been wiping and kneels down so they are eye to eye. "Romano said so too, right? Don't you believe in your brother?"

"I do," Feliciano replies, blinking back tears. "But… It's just… He's been avoiding me, Eliza."

"It's because you don't talk to him," The older woman says, tone comforting, and she pulls the Italian into a hug. "You've been avoiding him too. Try and talk to him tomorrow, okay?"

Feliciano shakes his head, warm tears start to spill. Elizabeta rubs soothing circles on his back. "Why not, Feli?"

"I'm scared…" He whispers, his voice trembles. "What do I do, Eliza? Look at his eyes. I've hurt him."

"You haven't," Elizabeta assures him. "No one would be hurt by a love confession!"

But as she speaks soothing words and tries her best to comfort her troubled friend, she knows that she can't do anything for Feliciano to overcome his fear. His fear of being rejected, his fear of being hated, his fear of hurting someone.

-colorful wall-

"I want to speak to you, bastard."

Antonio blinks. They are in the park near the diner on their way there, and Romano has just stopped walking. His face is serious. The Spaniard retreats a few steps back so they are side by side. "What is it?"

Romano is silent, but his expression remains unchanged. He seems to be thinking hard. Swallowing once, he says, tone firm. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Romano has never asked for something before. Not to be mentioned politely. "If I can do it, I will."

"You can, I'm sure of that." But his tone makes Antonio nervous. Like something bad is going to happen. "So will you do that or not?" And he doesn't even curse.

Antonio nods. "I will."

"You have my greatest gratitude," Now it starts to make him scared. Antonio can almost hear his heart drumming fast inside his chest with anxiety. He swallows, almost holding his breath in.

"Antonio," Romano stops, and for a split second he seems to be hesitating. "Don't come to pick me up anymore."

"… What?"

"Don't walk me to and from Feli anymore," Romano is calm, and his tone is collected. "Don't… Just don't associate with me anymore. It's okay if you want to be friends with Feliciano, but after this, we're strangers."

"Romano, what…" Antonio's words lost in his throat, and his mind doesn't seem to be working properly. "Why? Did I upset you? Or did I do something wrong? If I do, just… just tell me and I'll apologize. I'll do anything to fix it."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Romano replies, refusing to look at him and keeping his eyes ahead instead. "You said you will do it, right? This is what I ask of you." He stops. "Just this."

"Romano, please!" Antonio steps in front of him and holds his shoulders firm. He is shocked, and he doesn't know what makes the Italian do that. "Please tell me why."

The smaller man pries his hands away. When he speaks, his voice shakes a bit. "Thank you for everything up until now."

And with that, he continues walking to the diner, leaving the devastated Antonio behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**So very sorry for the very late update.**

**Fluffiness in this chapter. I'm not really good at making fluff TwT. Implied HRExChibitalia here.  
><strong>

**And it's really late, but everytime I write Romano glares, or looks at, or sees, or the kinds, it means that he looks in the direction of the person or thing, not literally seeing.  
><strong>

**I do not own Hetalia  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Fratello<em>?"

"What?" It's almost 10 in the night and they are having dinner. Both are silent, very rare for them, but neither made the move to break it until now.

"Did you have a fight with Antonio?" Feliciano twirls the carbonara on his plate with his fork, for a rare moment doesn't seem to be interested in his meal. "You've been going to your work alone again these 2 days and you didn't want to answer when I asked." He puts down his fork. "Antonio came to see me this morning."

Romano is still silent, chewing his food, seems not to care. But Feliciano knows all too well that he does.

"He said you told him not to see you anymore," Feliciano looks at him, scrunching his eyebrows together in concern. "He said he'd been thinking what he could have done to you that make you ask him such thing. But he couldn't find anything so he asked me."

Romano still doesn't say a word. Feliciano reaches across the table and touches his hand. "_Fratello_, can't you tell me why?"

"I'm just fed up of him," Romano replies curtly, voice uncharacteristically dull, lacking the emotions. "So I told him not to see me anymore." He rises from his seat and takes his empty dishes to the sink.

"You're lying…" Feliciano mutters, low and almost unheard. Romano hears it though, but he decides to let it slip. Turning on the tap, he says. "You seem to be troubled yourself."

"Ve…" Feliciano finishes his meal silently and hands the remaining dishes to his brother.

"Is that about the potato bastard? I thought you've got it settled."

"No, I haven't." Feliciano sinks into his wheelchair, watching his brother washing with sad eyes. "I think Ludwig hates me now."

Romano turns off the tap and turns around to face him. "What makes you think like that?"

"He avoids me."

"You do the same shit to him."

Feliciano raises his eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Elizabeta told me when you were at the back chatting with Boss. She was fucking worried about you." Romano scowls. "You asked me that time, so I thought you don't think about it anymore. Why now?"

"You don't see Ludwig, _fratello_." Feliciano's lower lip trembles. "He… he doesn't enjoy being in the diner anymore. And I really want him to be happy, but after that confession I only make him sad."

Romano sighs. "It's not your damn fault."

"How can you be so sure?" Like his brother, Feliciano too is stubborn. And he decides to be in wrong time.

"I just am," Romano turns around and continues washing the dishes. Silence falls after that, only the sound of water from the tap is heard.

"_Fratello_, why don't you tell me to go talk to him, like Elizabeta did?"

Romano places the washed dishes into the drying rack. "I don't have the right to." _When I too do the same._

-colorful wall-

As soon as Gilbert enters the diner that afternoon, Elizabeta snatches his arm, hissing, "We need to talk, now."

"You agree?" Gilbert's usual grin appears on his face, only wider and emanates enthusiasm. "You finally agree to go out with the awesome me!"

"Not that!" Elizabeta snaps with low voice. "Feliciano went to do grocery and he'll take at least half an hour for that, so we have to talk." She pushes him down onto one of the stools at the counter and goes behind the counter herself, facing him.

Gilbert's grin fades a little as Elizabeta scowls at him and crosses her arms on her chest. "What is it?"

"I want a direct and honest answer," The Hungarian says, voice low and tone serious. "You joking around, and I'll smack your head with the pot, not the frying pan. I guarantee it's much more painful."

"Woah, chill out!" Gilbert raises his hands in defense. "What have the awesome me done wrong?"

"Just answer me," Elizabeta reaches below the counter and pulls out a silver pot, glinting in the light. For Gilbert, it seems as lethal as the nuclear weapon can be.

"Okay, ma'am."

"Does your brother like Feliciano or not?"

Gilbert blinks once, then twice, then three times. Gilbird chirps from his head. "Excuse the awesome me?"

"Does your brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt," Eizabeta repeats with a forced patience. "Like Feliciano Vargas or not?"

"Why do you ask me?" Gilbert raises his eyebrow. "You should ask the person instead. But now that you mentioned it," He scratches his chin. "He does seem to be kinda out these past few days." He looks at her questioningly. "Did something happen?"

Elizabeta sighs, lowering her shining pot a little. "Feliciano confessed that he likes him."

"Dude! Really?" Gilbert jumps from his seat and leans to the counter. "West didn't tell me anything! So, how was it?"

"You can see that yourself." Elizabeta frowns at him. "You too said that he's been kind of out."

"Does that mean he said no?" Gilbert falters a little, his eyebrows raised in a puzzled look. "I think he likes Feli, to be honest. West never acts the way he does around Feli with other people."

"I agree with you on that," Elizabeta sighs. "He didn't say no. Actually, he didn't give an answer. And he's been avoiding Feliciano. In turn, Feli too avoids him. That kid is afraid that he might have hurt your brother."

"No way!" Gilbert swings his hand. "The awesome me assure you that my little West will never be hurt by Feli, of all people. He has soft spots for him, you know."

Elizabeta's lips curved into a small smile and she nods. "I can see that." But her smile falters a moment later. "I think both of them are just too afraid to talk to each other. They need to make their feelings understood."

"You said it!" Gilbert grins. But as Elizabeta opens her mouth to reply, the door swings open and Antonio comes in. He is a mess of troubled green eyes and furrowed brows.

"Yo, Toni!" Gilbert waves at him from the counter. Upon the sight of them, the Spaniard approaches. "What's with the long face?" Gilbert claps his back, grinning.

"Hola, Gil, Eliza." Antonio gives them a troubled smile. "Is Feliciano here?"

Elizabeta shakes her head. "He's out to do grocery. Do you need anything?" Antonio sighs and drops himself onto the stool next to Gilbert, running his hand through his curly hair. Both the albino and the Hungarian exchange confused looks.

"Toni, what's the deal?" Gilbert swings his arm over his friend's shoulder. "You look like shit." And Antonio tells them what happened. After he finishes, Elizabeta frowns deeply in concern. "That's…"

"I don't know why he's like that all of a sudden," Antonio slumps down at the counter. "I racked my brain for good 2 days, looking for something that I've done that might upset him, but nothing came."

"So you asked Feliciano?" Elizabeta pulls out two coffee cups from beneath the counter and fills them with warm coffee from the glass jug. She puts one in front of Gilbert and the other before Antonio. The Spanish man nods.

"My treat," Elizabeta says, gesturing to the coffee she's served and smiling a little. "Drink, and we'll figure something out. Those brothers are really something." She smiles fondly to herself.

"I take this as one step to you saying yes," Gilbert grins as he lifts the cup to his lips. "Kesesese…" Elizabeta scowls at him but instead of the upcoming frying pan, she just sighs and replies, "Whatever."

Gilbert's eyes widen from the brim of his cup and he manages to mumble, "For real?"

Elizabeta's face turns slightly pink on that but she gives the Prussian a glare and says, "We'll talk about that later. Not now." Gilbert puts down his cup and grins. Elizabeta pulls out her frying pan but the low chuckle from Antonio stops her. The Spaniard sips his coffee, watching them from the brim of his cup, his face lit up with a small smile. "You two are as energetic as ever."

Elizabeta opens her mouth to argue but the small bell above the door dings and Roderich enters, a book on his hand like usual. When his eyes catch the sight of the trio, he raises an eyebrow. Gilbert leaves his seat and in a moment he's dragging the protesting Austrian to the counter as well.

"What is it, Gilbert?" Roderich asks, fixing his glasses and looking clearly irritated. Gilbert ignores him and pats the stool on his right, the one that isn't occupied by Antonio. "Just sit down, specs. We might need your wise advice." He says mockingly.

Roderich glares at him, but chooses to sit down. Elizabeta pours another cup of coffee for him, inwardly glad that the diner is somehow almost empty so they have plenty of room to talk. She glances at the clock. 15 minutes have passed, that means they'll only have another 15 minutes at the least. She explains the situation as short but as understandable as possible. After she finishes, the bespectacled man raises his eyebrow, glancing around to the other two.

"For me, it is quite clear that both problems just need one thing to get them solved," He says, looking at them with the isn't-that-obvious look. "Your brother and Feliciano," He raises a brow at Gilbert. "And Antonio and Romano. They need to talk."

"That's what the awesome me thinks too!" Gilbert gulps down the rest of his coffee and slams his fist on the counter, earning a death glare from Elizabeta. "Then let Toni and West meet up with Feli and Mr. Brother."

Elizabeta gives him a good smack on the head (she's been holding that urge for quite some time) and says, "The problem is, how?"

Roderich puts down his cup at the saucer and looks up to meet her gaze. "You know them better than all of us here. I personally think that you will know the best way."

Elizabeta places her folded arms on the counter, eyes closed and seemingly to be thinking. No one dare to interrupt her. After a good long minute, her head snaps up again and she exclaims, "I know! I know of something that might work, and might success!"

"What is it?" Antonio leans in, seems curious and desperate at the same time.

"I'll have to talk to Bss first," She says. "So you guys just wait for it. I'll give you the call."

"Why are you being all secrety?" Gilbert pouts, disappointed. Elizabeta gives him a smack again, this time on his arm.

"Is that even a word? I can't tell you all yet because I need Boss' permission."

Roderich finishes his coffee and rises from his seat as the door is opened again, this time by Vash. "Please excuse myself. And thank you for the coffee," he smiles politely to the Hungarian. "Please just add that to my tab."

"It's my treat, don't worry," Elizabeta smiles back to him. Roderich frowns. "I can't accept that."

"It's okay, really." Elizabeta grabs his arm. "In return, just tell me something." Her eyes are blazing and her mischievous smile plays on her lips. Roderich finds himself sweating a little. Antonio just looks at the scene with a puzzled look, the same goes for Gilbert.

Well, Roderich didn't know what he's gotten himself into.

-colorful wall-

Romano never expects it when he turns out at his brother's workplace to pick him up like usual one evening, that he almost goes deaf (he certainly doesn't want that, thank you. Blind _and_ deaf is not one of his list of things he wants to be) from the loud "SURPRISE!" coming from many sources of voices in front of him. Judging by Feliciano's confused "ve?" that kid doesn't know what's happening either.

"What the…" He frowns when he feels something is showering his hair. Something small, many things. Confetti?

"Happy birthday, Feli, Romano!" Elizabeta kisses Feliciano's cheek and gives Romano a warm hug, smiling brightly. "Are you two surprised?"

"Ve, yeah!" Feliciano looks around wide-eyed with surprise, his hair's full of party confetti. "E-everyone, why?"

"Because it's your birthday, duh!" Gilbert grins from his spot, looking as if it's his birthday that they're celebrating. "Eliza told us that today's the awesome day! March 17th, nice!"

"So we planned a surprise party for both of you." Boss laughs, for once isn't occupying the spot behind the counter. He pulls both of them into a bone-crushing hug, tickling their faces with his beard. "My boys are twenty three now! You've grown so much in these past three years!" He laughs into their ears.

Romano's face turns warm and Feliciano wraps his arms around Boss' back, returning his hug with a wide smile. "Ve~, thank you, Boss."

Boss pulls away and ushers both of them to the small group of people who are gathering there, their friends. "Come now, enjoy! Today's your day!" He pats them on the back, a little too hard that he almost sends Romano tumbling forward into Feliciano, earning a stream of curses and everyone's laughter.

"Thank you, everyone!" Feliciano beams, smiling a bright smile that makes everyone smile with him. "Ve, _fratello_, everyone's here!"

There are Matthew, their soft-spoken Canadian neighborhood and Romano's friend, who seems to be getting along quite nicely with Francis; Kiku, Feliciano's Japanese friend from the bookshop; Antonio's friend Bella who shakes their hands and gives them each a kiss on their cheek (which turns Romano into a deep shade of red and Feliciano into flirting-with-pretty-girls mode) and her brother Ned, who's in a glaring competition with Boss ("No smoking in here, sir. No, I don't care if you're not smoking cigarette. Any kind of smoking is not allowed in here."); Lily and a reluctant-looking Vash along with Roderich, who's eyeing Elizabeta warily; Gilbert and Elizabeta; Antonio who seems to try not to attract attention (a. k. a try to be a chair, which fails epically) as best as he can; and Feliciano notices as a cold lump falls inside his stomach, an awkward looking Ludwig.

Matthew approaches to wish them happy birthday, smiling softly to Feliciano and clasps Romano's hands gently in his, with Francis trailing close behind him. As soon as they walk away, Kiku too comes to do the same, bowing lightly and handing Feliciano a box, saying that it's a present for both of them. It reveals to be kitten plushies, covered in soft and warm fur. One is cream-colored with brown spots, the other is a bit darker in color. It takes no time for Feliciano to fall in love with his.

After Lily, Vash, and Roderich have wished them happy birthday, Elizabeta approaches, clasping her hands. "Well, it's time for the party! We cooked a feast, so eat as much as you want, okay? Like Boss said, today's your day." She smiles and cocks her head to the direction of the party's center, where two tables have been assembled together and are covered with many kind of food.

"Yo, Feli, Mr. Brother, happy birthday!" Gilbert joins them, slinging one arm around Elizabeta's shoulders. The Hungarian shoots him a glare and elbows him on the ribs.

"For God's sake, Gilbert, can't you wait for this?" She hisses. Gilbert grins to her. "The awesome me can't wait! Not after you've finally said yes!"

"So you two are dating now?" Feliciano looks at both back and forth expectantly, eyes shining. "That's great, ve!"

"Kind of," Elizabeta murmurs, still glaring at Gilbert. The albino seems to be too happy to be disturbed by that and he nods enthusiastically. "Yeah! She finally falls to the awesomeness of me! I'm so awesome!" Elizabeta smacks him with her frying pan this time.

"Have fun, okay?" She smiles at them for the last time before she's off, dragging the still grinning Gilbert on his arm.

"_Fratello_, everyone's here for us," Feliciano says softly, golden eyes flickering with nostalgia. "Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Romano nods lightly, his expression softening. Feliciano reaches back and finds his hand, putting his own on it. They stay like that in comfortable silence for a while, before the younger Italian says, "Ve, come on, _fratello_!" and leads his brother to the table, where everyone is chatting and getting to know each other.

-colorful wall-

As the night sky darkens and more stars come out to accompany the elegant moon shining above, one by one their friends excuse themselves. Lily, Vash, and Roderich leave first, followed by Kiku who's picked up by his older brother. Matthew leave not long after, wishing them happy birthday once more before exiting through the door with Francis' arm around his shoulders.

"That pervert frog better not do anything to him," Romano grumbles, glaring at the door. Feliciano chuckles. "They seem to get along well, _fratello_. Matthew seems to like Francis, ve."

"That frog out of all people?" Romano makes a gagging noise. Feliciano giggles on the sight of his brother's attitude. "Ve, Francis isn't that bad."

Romano is about to retort his brother's words with something that clearly states Francis is not not-that-bad when he feels Feliciano tenses. The reason is made clear when Ludwig approaches, looking nervous. "May I, ah, have a time with you?" He addresses Feliciano, but his gaze goes to Romano.

Feliciano swallows and Romano gives the German a glare. A good ten seconds pass in uneasy silence between them, before Romano scoffs, "You better not make my idiot little brother cry again, potato bastard." and he pushes Feliciano's wheelchair lightly forward, towards him.

Ludwig looks at him wide-eyed, but regain his composure after a moment and nods to the older Italian with a silent thank you. Despite being unable to see that, Romano cocks his head to the direction of where he supposes to be the door.

Ludwig moves toward Feliciano's wheelchair, pausing when his hands reach for the handle. Feliciano looks back at him and gives him a small smile, and Ludwig feels his body relaxes and he wraps his hands around the handle, wheeling the smaller man out into the open night air.

Heavy silence falls between them as soon as they get outside, with only the sounds from the street to fill the gap. Feliciano seems to shrink on his wheelchair, avoiding eye-contact with Ludwig and fidgeting with his thumbs. Ludwig seems as awkward, but he makes a resolute cough and speaks with a steady voice.

"I believe that I must apologize first."

Feliciano hesitantly looks up at him, his unsure golden eyes wide. "Ve?"

"It was very rude of me to treat you this way after your, ehm, confession." The German looks genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry, Feliciano."

"I-It's okay," Feliciano forces a chuckle. "Ve, it's me who have to be sorry. I made Ludwig unhappy, ve."

"No, you didn't." Feliciano blinks, looking at him with a confused 've?'. "I was just confused about my own feelings and what to do." Ludwig turns a bit red. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"B-but then why did you look sad, Ludwig?" Feliciano spins around to face him, looking at him with concern.

The taller man shakes his head. "I'm not sad. I told you, I was just confused. And I did very stupid thing, trying to avoid you because I was unsure myself."

"So, is Ludwig alright now?" Feliciano is still looking at him, his expression turns hopeful. Ludwig lets a small smile escape his lips and nods.

"Yes. And…" It takes whole ten seconds for Ludwig to finally stops being nervous and swallows. "I like you too."

Realization slowly dawns into the Italian's face and before Ludwig realizes what happens, Feliciano has thrown himself into the German's arm, locking him in a hug. Ludwig is forced to bend down to the Italian's height, but he returns the hug although awkwardly.

"Ludwig likes me too? Really?" He asks into the German's ears, voice filled with pure joy. Ludwig feels himself smiling too, and he nods.

Feliciano lets out a very happy "ve~!" and hugs him tighter, letting him wrap his arms around the smaller figure and hold him there protectively.

-colorful wall-

Romano sighs. He doesn't like the German but as long as his brother is happy, he's fine with it. But now he's lost in this diner. Surely there are some changes made in the room to hold this party, so navigating around will be a bit dangerous. Unsure, he trails his hand around, trying to find the nearest object. But a strong and warm hand takes his arm, stopping him and carefully guiding him through the room.

Romano tenses. He knows this hand. He feels himself being guided carefully out into the night air through the backdoor, judging by the creaking of the door. "Antonio, what the fuck?"

"Sorry," The Spanish man smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "It's just… I don't know how to talk to you without you running away from me."

Romano scoffs and looks away. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Romano, please tell me what I have done wrong," Antonio's voice is soft, yet serious. The request holds so much inside and Romano has to restrain himself from looking at the man before him. Not literally looking of course.

Instead of answering, the Italian chooses to stay silent, stubbornly avoiding Antonio's gaze and keeping the scowl on his face. But Antonio isn't going to back down just yet. This is the one and only chance he has to talk to Romano and set things right, he's aware of that. He's not going to waste it. "Did I do something that have angered you? Or hurt you in any way?"

Romano bites his lower lip. He doesn't understand why Antonio sounds like he's done something terrible, why he's so stubborn in knowing (he didn't dare to think that Antonio's stubborn in getting their relationship back. He doesn't want to be some kind of big-headed jerk). He's afraid to answer because then Antonio will press further, but he's also afraid not to because he doesn't want to hear the hurt tone in the Spanish man's voice. _I'm really selfish aren't I?_

"If I did, then I'll apologize, and if you don't want to see me anymore, it's alright. But just…" Antonio lets out a desperate sigh. "Please just tell me what I've done wrong."

"You haven't done anything wrong," Romano mutters, cursing himself for how weak he is to that voice.

The weight in his chest is suddenly lifted just by that simple answer, and Antonio looks at the Italian wide-eyed, new wave of hope washes through him. "Then, why?"

He can't step back now. Romano casts his gaze down. "I'm just being a jerk."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to." He trails his hand around, hoping to find the wall that will guide him back into the diner, but Antonio's hand catches his arm, stopping him.

"But what if I want to?" Antonio counters softly. Romano brushes his hand away half-heartedly and replies, "I don't care."

"Do you want me to leave and not see you anymore, Romano?"

Romano swallows hard, hand freezes mid-air. _No_ "Yes."

"You don't mean it."

"How can you tell, bastard?" Antonio sounds so sure, he suspects the Spanish man might be able to read minds. "You don't know me."

"I don't," Antonio agrees. "But I know when you really mean what you say and when you don't." He let a small smile slips past his lips as Romano flushes pink on the statement.

"Bastard…" For the first time in those long years, Romano curses his blindness. If only he can see, he can get away. But it seems that God decides on something different today. It never takes him this long just to find the wall. He sighs in defeat, letting his hand lingers in the air a little longer before dropping it to his side.

"Why do you care so much anyway? Is it for your damn newspaper?" He huffs, crossing his arms on his chest. He lets the question out casually, but he can't deny that deep inside, he desperately wants to know the answer. Most people are chased away by his brash nature, only few that can actually put up with him, even befriend him. Matthew is one of those few. He never really expects Antonio to be one, especially after he knew that the man started following him everywhere because he wants something from him.

Antonio's green eyes widen. "How do you know about that?"

"I overheard you and Boss talking that day." He smirks almost wistfully. "I should've known it when you agreed to walk me."

"It's not that," Antonio replies, shaking his head. "It's true that I wanted to write about you and your brother, but it's no longer about that."

"Then what is it now?" Romano snaps, glaring daggers at him.

"It's because…" Antonio runs a hand through his hair and smiles sheepishly. "I think I like you."

Blink. "The fuck?"

"Yeah," The sheepish grin fades from the Spanish man's face, replaced by a serious expression. "I like you, Romano."

The Italian can only stare at him wide-eyed, mouth hangs slightly open. Antonio chuckles softly at the sight. "But please don't think I like you as friends or acquaintances. It's… more than just that."

"You can't be serious…" Romano mutters, face a furious shade of red. "You can't be fucking serious."

"But I am." Antonio smiles to him. "I am serious, Romano."

"No, no…" Romano shakes his head furiously, taking a step back. "You cannot like me."

"Why-"

"Because I can't be more attached to you than I already am!" Romano shoves him on the chest when he tries to step closer. His lower lip trembles. He grits his teeth and manages to speak steadily. "You've gotten too close. You said you want to make me happy, don't want to see me troubled, and all that. But you only make me more dependent on you that way." He bites his lower lip. "And when you leave, I'll be left unable to do anything on my own."

"Romano…"

"Nothing lasts forever," The Italian replies firmly, clenching his fists on his sides. "You'll leave one day."

Antonio is silenced. This is where he has to make a very careful decision. If he can't convince Romano, then he'll be forced to leave him, for good. And he certainly doesn't want that.

"Romano, please listen to me just this once." He speaks slowly, carefully. "Can you?"

Romano lets out a heavy sigh but doesn't say anything. Antonio takes that as a cue. "I indeed can't promise you that I will never leave you or nothing's going to happen," He pauses, waiting. Romano's expression remains unchanged.

"But I can and will promise you that I will not leave you for someone else. If you can't believe me, I'll promise you that for five years at the least. Then when we've reached the fifth year, I'll renew the promise."

Silence falls between them, stretching and gnawing in their insides. Antonio counts his breath, waiting. Then Romano speaks, his voice's low and unsure.

"Why do I have to believe you and risk myself?"

"Because I like you, and I want to make you happy." Antonio says genuinely. "Other than that, I don't know."

A long silence passes before Romano finally says, "You're an idiot." A sign of a smile passes on his face. "That's not an answer you say to convince someone."

Antonio chuckles lightly, relieved to see the smile again. "I'm just being honest."

"You really can't be helped. Liking a blind and good-for-nothing guy like me, but…" Romano turns a bit red. "I think I also can't be helped for liking an idiot bastard like you."

Antonio's smile can rival the sun. His face lit up literally and he reaches the smaller figure, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug. Romano turns ten shades redder, but he buries his face in Antonio's chest, his half-hearted curses are muffled by the fabric of his coat.

"So that means we're dating now?" Antonio asks, green eyes shining with happiness. "I can start walking you again?"

"Yeah, yeah, idiot." Romano punches his chest half-heartedly. Antonio notices a small smile on his face and the Spanish man laughs cheerfully into his hair.

"Then I'll promise you. I promise that for five years onward, I will not leave you for someone else, for anything. When we've reached the fifth year, I'll renew the promise."

"What am I getting myself into?" Romano grunts, but his figure slowly relaxes and he chuckles into Antonio's chest, letting the Spanish man kiss the top of his head and hold him tighter.

-colorful wall-

"So our awesome plan succeeded, eh?" Gilbert leans back on his seat in the diner, seems to be proud of himself. "Looks like West managed to say how he feels to Feli. And Antonio's so cheerful it's like he's literally shining. It's a good thing Romano can't see or he'll be blinded by the Tonio-sun."

"It seems so, " Elizabeta nods, her green eyes glint happily and a smile stretches on her lips. She's sitting on the seat in front of Gilbert on the table in the diner, sipping her tea. She's asked Boss for a day off today, and Feliciano is more than willing to fill in her place, even though that means him wheeling around the diner in full speed in busy hours. Elizabeta doesn't want to trouble people around her, but a promise is a promise. And Gilbert has been an over-enthusiastic jerk over the few days after the party.

The albino grins to her across the table, his crimson eyes stay on her face. "So how about it, Eliza? Dinner in Saturday with me?"

Elizabeta frowns. "Did I promise that too?"

"I asked you to go out with the awesome me, and you said yes," Gilbert's grin grows wider. "So no use playing dumb now. Going out means dinner, lunch, date, and all that. Kesesese…."

Elizabeta rolls her eyes but doesn't reply. She doesn't want to waste her energy to retort for every single one of Gilbert's comments.

"So how about it, Eliza? I'm awesomely serious about the dinner."

She gazes around the diner, peacefully quiet in the early morning, sunlight streaming through the window and irises stand silently in their vases. Feliciano is behind the counter, having a one-sided chat with Ludwig. On the table next to the window, Francis is talking to Matthew, and judging by the blushing on the Canadian's side, the 'talk' can be categorized as 'flirting'. Vash and Roderich are on their usual table right by the window, having their breakfast in peaceful silence. And finally, her gaze falls to the enthusiastic looking man before her, silver hair and crimson eyes and a hopeful face.

_This isn't so bad_, she thinks, lifting her cup to her lips once again. "Fine."

-colorful wall-

Feliciano wipes the last glass dry, humming cheerfully to himself. The closed sign has been hung on the diner's glass door and he's doing some last cleaning for the day. Ludwig is still there, sitting at his usual seat by the window. Boss doesn't mind. He says that now Ludwig has a special right to come and stay anytime as long as Feliciano is around.

"It's not like you have other reasons for coming if Feli's not here," Boss has said, looking at him with a knowing grin.

A ring of Feliciano's cellphone breaks through the silence. The Italian fishes his pocket for the tiny thing and pulls it out, putting it on his ear. "Ve~, _fratello_?"

He nods lightly as the conversation goes on the other side. "Okay. I'll be fine waiting. Have you told Antonio? Ve~, no need to yell, _fratello_," He pouts. "Be careful, okay? See you." He ends the call and puts the cellphone back into his pocket.

Ludwig lifts his head from the book he's reading. "Is everything okay?"

Feliciano nods, smiling. "Ve~, yes. _Fratello_ will be a little late today. He says the restaurant is really busy because someone is throwing a family reunion there."

"I see…" Ludwig closes his book, eyeing the Italian with a questioning gaze when Feliciano wheels out from behind the counter and approaches him with a wide smile. "What is it, Feliciano?"

"What about we have a walk, Ludwig?" He asks, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "There's a shore near here just at the end of the street. Me and _fratello_ sometimes go there for a walk."

Ludwig raises an eyebrow. "It's nine in the evening, Feliciano."

"It won't be long," Feliciano promises, looking at him hopefully. "Please, please, Ludwig?"

The German sighs lightly, but he smiles nonetheless. "Fine. Just for several minutes. And put your coat on. It's cold today."

"Ve~ okay!" Feliciano beams happily, giving him a short hug before disappearing into the backroom. He returns a moment later wearing his coat. "I've told Boss. He said okay. So let's go, Ludwig!"

Ludwig rises from his seat and puts his coat on as well. He takes them out in the night air, watching as their breath form mist before them. It really is cold today. "Are you sure, Feliciano?"

"Yep." Feliciano nods, his curl bouncing. Ludwig bends before him and makes sure his coat is properly buttoned and he's warm enough before moving back and starting to push the wheelchair forward.

"Thank you, Ludwig." Feliciano chirps happily. "The shore is over there, take the turn there and go down the street. Not far."

A small smile escapes the blonde's lips and pulls the collar of his coat a bit higher before continuing. Feliciano is right. Going down the street, he can smell the salty air and the sound of the waves fills his ears.

The ocean is dark blue in the night, almost like it's reflecting the clear sky above. The moon is full and silver, illuminating the shore gently. Waves roaring as Ludwig pushes the wheelchair into the sand, frowning when he feels the wheels restrain. "Feliciano, can your wheelchair keep going on the sand?"

Feliciano shakes his head, turning to look at him. His golden eyes twinkle. "_Fratello_ always carries me on his back here." He spins around, stretching his hands out. "Ve~, carry me, Ludwig."

"Really, you…" The German frowns half-heartedly, before it turns into a chuckle at the sight of the Italian staring at him wide-eyed, hoping. He crouches down and Feliciano happily wraps his arms around his neck. He lifts the smaller man almost with ease, balancing him slightly on his back before start walking.

"Ve~, it's full moon today." Feliciano says, turning his head sideways to look at the circle of silver above. "It's so pretty."

"It is," Ludwig agrees. "You're not cold aren't you? Are you okay being in this position? I sometimes carry my brother home from the bar but he's always too drunk to notice."

"I'm okay, I'm not cold," Feliciano assures him, tightening his arms a bit. "And Ludwig's back is so warm, ve~."

Ludwig turns red on his ears, but he manages to speak without stuttering. "That's good."

A comfortable silence fills the air for a minute before Feliciano speaks again. "I have a story to tell you, Ludwig, ve~. It's a story from long ago, when I was still a child."

Ludwig hums in response, a sign that he's listening. "Until we were five years old, me and _fratello_ used to live with grandpa. We lived in grandpa's house in a small village, far enough from big and crowded cities but not far enough from neighboring town. I used to play in the meadow with neighboring children. _Fratello_ can't get along really fine with them so he didn't play with us often.

When I was four, I met a boy. He said he was from the city and he was spending his holiday with his grandfather. It appears that his grandfather was grandpa's friend. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes, just like you, Ludwig."

Feliciano smiles nostalgically to himself, his golden eyes twinkle warmly. "Before long, we became friends. He asked me to teach him to draw. We played in the meadow, chasing butterflies and looking for bunnies until sunset. It was really fun. He was a shy boy. He often blushed when I gave him something or held his hand." He chuckles, his breath tickles Ludwig's spine, but the German keeps a steady grip.

"Then it was time for him to go back. He said his holiday would be over in a few days. That last day, we played from when the sun rose until the night when stars had started to appear. And the next day, before his parents came to pick him up, he went to my house and gave me flowers. Really pretty flowers. He said he woke up early to pick them up." The memory is from so long ago, Feliciano is a bit surprised that he still remembers it pretty well.

"Then what happened?" Ludwig asks, blowing a mist out of his nose.

"I never met him again," Feliciano says, his heart swells with a bittersweet emotion. "I didn't know his real name, but his grandfather used to call him…"

"Reich," Ludwig finishes. "It's German for _empire_."

"Yes," Feliciano blinks, lifting his head from Ludwig's hair in surprise. "How did you know, Ludwig?"

"Because…" Ludwig turns his head slightly so their eyes meet. He pauses, hesitating. A soft blush creeps into his face. "Because the boy is me. My grandfather liked to call me that when I was little."

"What?" Feliciano breathes out, staring at him wide-eyed in awe. "That boy was you, Ludwig?"

The German nods, returning his gaze forward as the blush creeps higher into his neck. Feliciano beams in pure joy and presses himself closer to the German's back.

"Ludwig is Reich! I'm finally able to meet you!" He nuzzles his face into Ludwig's blonde hair and the German chuckles, his expression softening.

"Yes, it's me. I've never thought that the boy was you."

"Me neither!" Feliciano laughs into his hair. "I'm so happy, ve!"

Ludwig doesn't say anything, but just a glance at his smile and how he tightens his grips on him gently, Feliciano knows that he feels the same.

-colorful wall-

"Feliciano's out with the potato bastard?" Romano groans angrily.

Boss nods, suppressing a chuckle. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. He said he was just going to the shore down the street."

Romano huffs and throws himself onto the nearest chair. Antonio chuckles and sits down beside him.

"I swear if that potato do something to him…"

"Romano, they'll be fine," Antonio says, smiling to the fuming boy. Romano isn't really angry, he can tell. "Ludwig will never do anything to harm Feli in any way. You know that."

"But he's still a potato," Romano scowls stubbornly. Antonio laughs at the adorable expression and pulls the Italian into a hug, nuzzling his face into his dark hair.

"Oi, bastard! What the fuck?"

"It's because you're so cute, Roma!" Antonio laughs cheerfully, ignoring the stream of curses from under his face.

"Being young sure is great!" Boss laughs from behind the counter. "I'll be in the back in case you need something. Take your time, youngsters!" He disappears through the door, laughing at the curses Romano throws at him.

After finally freeing himself from Antonio's grip, Romano leans back on his seat and taps his fingers against the table, scowling. "They better not be long."

"Making another adorable expression," Antonio coos, chuckling when Romano turns a shade of red and glares at him as hard as he can. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Damn right," Romano rolls his eyes and huffs, blowing a strand of hair from his face. "Aren't you going to go home, bastard? I'll be fine."

"It's okay. I've finished my part for the deadline and I don't really have anything to do. I'll wait with you."

"If you say so…" Romano trails off, unsure. Antonio can still see the uneasiness of the thought of depending on someone beside his brother in his unseeing eyes. He scoots his chair closer and wraps his arm around the Italian's figure. "Romano, it's okay, really."

Romano stays still for a moment before finally relaxes and leans into his touch, allowing himself to be pulled closer. They stay like that for several minutes, feeling no need to say anything.

Then Romano straightens himself and Antonio reluctantly lets go. The Italian is still for a moment, seemingly to be thinking. Then he lifts his hands and put them on Antonio's face.

"R-Roma?" Antonio's eyes widen, surprised. "What are you-"

"Just shut up," Romano growls, his face turns red and redder in seconds. "Let me 'see' you."

And then Antonio understands. A small smile tugs his lips as he watches Romano's face twists into concentration the moment he feels the Spanish man's skin under his fingers. He lets them linger on the cheekbones for a moment before carefully move them down onto his cheeks. Antonio feels his face turn warm, but he stays silent as Romano's hands move.

Slowly, the Italian's expression softens and a small smile plays on his lips as he traces Antonio's nose, eyes, jaws, and ears. He flushes a bit when his fingers trace his lips, but he moves them upward just as quick. He moves his hands to Antonio's hair, and the smile comes back, a bit wider.

"Messy hair," He says, and Antonio chuckles sheepishly.

"Yeah, messy hair."

"An idiot face." His smile turns into a smirk, feeling the pout that forms on Antonio's face. "Just like its owner." He moves his hands back to his face, gently tracing around once again as if trying to memorize. But he lingers on Antonio's eyes longer, tracing them with his thumbs.

"What color are your eyes?" He asks curiously.

Antonio opens his mouth to reply, but then a thought comes to his mind and he relents. Instead, he smiles and says,

"You have to see it yourself."

Romano frowns, pulling his hands back to cross them on his chest. "What do you mean?"

Antonio chuckles lightly on his expression. "You have to see it yourself, with your own eyes, on the day when you can see again."

"You don't know that," Romano pouts.

"But I have faith." Antonio counters, smiling when Romano's face turns into a scowl.

"Whatever, you bastard."

Antonio laughs and pulls him into a hug once again, before he finally bends his head down and kisses him softly on the lips.

-colorful wall-

"Ve~, _fratello_, Marcello called earlier today," Feliciano says through a mouthful of spaghetti. "He asked if he can come this Wednesday. I said yes."

"It's been a goddamn year since the last time we saw him," The older Italian replies, scowling into his meal as he tries to jab a tomato that's been rolling around in his plate.

Feliciano chuckles. He knows that just like him, his brother is fond of their younger cousin. "Yeah. He said there's someone who wants to see us. He didn't mention who though."

"Someone?" Romano raises his eyebrow, suspicion creeps into his face. "Why didn't he tell you who?"

"Ve~, I don't know…" Feliciano chews his food slowly, scrunching his eyebrows as he thinks. "He sounded nervous, now that I think about it."

"Suspicious." Romano spits, trying to glare at his plate.

"Sorry, _fratello_, I didn't ask you first. Because I thought you too would want to see Marcello again. I didn't think too much about the person he mentioned."

"It's fucking suspicious, but no use thinking about that now." Romano huffs, rising from his seat. "My turn to do the washing today. Hand me the plates when you've finished."

Feliciano nods, twirling the spaghetti on his fork before he speaks again. "I'm happy that you told Antonio you like him and let him be your boyfriend." He giggles when his brother turns bright red, turning around and glowering at him. "I was worried that you might reject him again."

"It's because he sounded so damn honest," Romano grumbles, rubbing the soap onto the dish furiously, his face is still red. "He didn't make promises like 'I'll be with you forever' or shits like that."

"Don't you want him to promise you that, _fratello_?" Feliciano tilts his head, looking at his brother curiously. "Ve~, I would want to."

"I'm not you," Romano grunts. "I don't want a sappy and sound-like-a-lie promise like that. Don't tell me that potato does that to you."

"He doesn't," Feliciano giggles. "But he actually did, when we were kids."

Romano almost drops the plate he's washing. "He fucking did?"

"Yep." The younger Italian nods innocently. "He's actually Reich, so yes, he did." He forgot to tell Ludwig that the German indeed promised to be with him forever before he returned to the city as a boy. But judging by the furious blush at Ludwig's face when they reminisced about their childhood on the way back from the shore, he might remember.

Feliciano smiles happily to himself, watching as Romano throws the soapy sponge across the room to him only to miss, making the soapy thing land on the dirty dishes on the table.

-colorful wall-

"Are you waiting for someone today, Feliciano?" Boss asks, eyeing the Italian with a suppressed smile. Feliciano has been a bit more high spirited than usual today. Even Ludwig seems to be a bit stunned of his more-than-usual-enthusiasm when he comes for his meal.

"Ve~, Boss, how did you know?" Feliciano smiles to him, pausing from his over-enthusiastic cleaning. "My cousin is coming today!"

"I see," Boss nods, humming knowingly. "No wonder you're in such a high spirit today. But it's closing time already. Isn't he late?"

"He said he'll come when my work's done." Feliciano puts the glass he was wiping back into the rack. "Ve~, Ludwig, you finished? How is it?"

"It was good, as always." Ludwig gives him a small smile, which turns a bit wider when Feliciano wheels to him with a happy smile on his face.

"Come and have dinner with me next time, Ludwig. I'll make you lots of delicious food, ve!"

Ludwig just can't resist that smiling face. He has to practice to one day. "I'm alright with it."

"Yaaayy!" Feliciano throws his arms around his waist and hugs him. Ludwig awkwardly pats his back in return.

They are interrupted by the small ding of the bell above the door. A young man steps into the diner, his green eyes dart around the room until they rest on Feliciano, and his face lit up into a bright smile. "Feli!"

"Marcello!" Feliciano wheels to him excitedly and pulls him into a hug. "It's been so long!"

"It's his cousin?" Boss watches them from behind the counter with an amused smile. "He looks just like them." Ludwig silently agrees.

Marcello has a round face and light brown hair with a similar curl with Feliciano's and Romano's bouncing on the side. He has a wide and happy smile, similar to Feliciano's, and his green eyes twinkle with a lighthearted glint. He indeed has a vague resemblance to the twins. "It is. How are you, Feli? Roma isn't here yet?"

"We're fine. _Fratello_ will be here soon." Feliciano releases him and looks up at him, smiling widely. "How about you? And who's the person you said wants to meet us?"

Marcello shifts uneasily, suddenly looking nervous. "Ah, it's…" He gazes to the door before returning to look at Feliciano.

Feliciano raises an eyebrow. He doesn't understand why his cousin looks so nervous. Who is that person anyway? And why does Marcello look apologetic?

"S-sorry, Feli. She came and asked me about both of you, and I know that Romano doesn't want to see her, but I couldn't just say no." He drops his face. "I'm sorry…"

Understanding comes dawning on his mind at the same time when the door swings open once again. Feliciano goes still, his eyes glued to the figure who's just entered. Ludwig looks at him with concern before shifting his haze to the new person.

It is a beautiful woman, and on the first sight of her, Ludwig is instantly reminded of Feliciano and Romano. Her long dark hair falls to her shoulder, a bit wavy on the edge. Long fingers grip the strap of her handbag tightly. Her hazel golden eyes fall on Feliciano, and she goes tense, her whole gesture screaming nervousness and concern, and also anxiety.

The whole room is silent, even Boss stops from his chore, seeming confused. Marcello takes a step back silently.

"Feliciano?" The woman's voice is soft and clear, and shaking. Warmth nestle on her features when the word slips past her lips.

Feliciano just stares at her, eyes wide and mouth closed, unable to say anything. Then the door is opened yet again, a stream of low curses indicating who's entering.

The woman turns around, anxiety returns fully on her face when she faces the drenched-wet-from-head-to-toes Romano, with Antonio trailing behind him.

"Stupid rain that started falling so fucking suddenly," He mutters, wiping a drop from his eyes. Antonio is about to retort but he notices the woman looking at them nervously, the tense silence in the diner, and Feliciano's expression, so he closes his mouth, staying silent.

"_Fratello_," Feliciano manages to croak, swallowing hard.

Romano seems to notice the tension as well because his face slowly turns into a worried scowl. "Feli? What's wrong?"

"Romano?"

At the sound of the voice, Romano's eyes widen slightly, his expression unreadable.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go, guys.<strong>

**I'm one of the HRE = Germany believers, so I apologize for the readers who are not.I can't seem to find HRE's human name (or maybe it's because I never read HRExChibitalia fics), so I took Reich from Holy Roman Empire's German name, **Heiliges Römisches Reich. **(It's lame, I know TwT).**

**Antonio's promise is inspired from a Spain/chibi!Romano doujinshi called **Custom** by **Pondeco**.**

**And lastly, thank you so very much for all of you who read, review, fave, watch, and every kind things that you've done to me. I am a happy writer :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I'm alive :)**

**I'm so very sorry for this very very late update. College has been busy. m(_ _)m  
><strong>

**And I miscalculated. This will not be the last chapter. There'll be one more chapter to go. If I make this the last, it'll be a monster chapter with more than 11k words. So very sorry for this, guys m(_ _)m  
><strong>

**A lot of drama and angst (again). And flashbacks. I think I'm degrading in my writing T_T  
><strong>

**I do not own Hetalia  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The word slipped past his mouth before he was able to stop it.<p>

"Mom?"

And oh, how Romano wishes he can take it back, because he doesn't want to indulge the woman in the pleasantries of him calling her mother ever again.

"Romano…"

Her voice shakes a bit as she calls his name, but he will never guess the voice wrong. It is indeed their mother. The former Katerina Vargas, it is indeed her, standing here, inside Feliciano's workplace and calling his name. Romano grits his teeth.

"Why are you here?" He doesn't even bother to hide the venom. Instead, he fully intends for it to be heard. Katerina flinches a bit. She looks back at forth from Romano to Feliciano, but the older fixes a cold glare on her direction and the younger seems to be unable to move, just looking at his brother with uneasiness in his eyes before switching his gaze to their mother. She bites her lower lip.

"I want to see you, both of you." She replies, voice shaking and holds the barely hidden anxiety. "I want to say I-"

"Don't you dare…" Romano cuts him coldly, his fists are clenched. He seems ready to burst into a full scale fury, but strangely enough his voice is calm and leveled. "Don't you dare say it."

Their mother looks taken aback, and she lowers her head slightly, digging her teeth into her lower lip, in a way that resembles her sons very much. She wants to approach her older son, wants to hold him and says that she's so very sorry, but the way Romano body tenses and the coldness emanating from him prevent her to do so. She turns to look at her younger son, gentler and more forgiving than his brother, and she knows that she doesn't have the right to try to apologize through him, but she desperately wants to apologize, to let them know that she's sorry and she loves them, but Feliciano refuses to meet her gaze, lowering his head and shifting his eyes somewhere else instead. Katerina feels like the world is tumbling down on her.

"What are you doing here then?" Romano's harsh voice snaps her back to reality, and she turns to look at him, eyes wide with anxiety. "I'm not letting you to say it. So what are you staying here for?"

"Romano, please, I'm begging you…"

"I don't want to hear that bullshit!" Romano snaps, his eyes burning with rage. "If you won't leave, then I will!" With that he storms out of the building.

"_Fratello_!" Feliciano calls out, moving to go after him but Antonio catches his arm.

"I'll bring him back. You stay here where it's warm, Feli." Without waiting for an answer, the Spaniard disappears through the door as well into the downpour outside. Unconsciously, Feliciano bites his lower lip as he stares at the darkness outside for a moment longer before he whirls his wheelchair around to face his mother.

"Ve… W-well…" He fidgets with his thumbs. Unlike his brother, Feliciano can't express his anger very well. In fact, he's still confused with his own feelings. His brother has stated since long ago that he hates their mother and he's not going to forgive her, even if she's down on her knees. As for Feliciano, he couldn't determine his own feelings, and he still can't.

Does he hate his mother? Or does he not?

Does he still love her?

Feliciano still doesn't know the answer to those questions plaguing his mind. So he forces his voice to be as neutral as possible when he says, "Sorry, mom. But can you leave for now? Maybe we can talk some other day?"

Katerina raises her eyes to meet with her son's, but Feliciano has shifted his gaze elsewhere again. She deflates inwardly, grief engulfs her at the voice that lacks the usual friendly tone she still remembers even now. "Alright." She wipes the corner of her eyes with her fingers and attempts a smile, strained though it is. But she doesn't move for a couple of more seconds, waiting. For what, she doesn't know herself.

But Feliciano doesn't move either, keeping his gaze away from hers and his arms are settled on his sides, unmoving. Katerina bites her lower lip. "Can I…" She croaks out, unsure and anxious. Guilt still rips her insides, but she can't back down, not now, not ever she hopes. "Can I come back to see you tomorrow?"

"I guess so…" Feliciano lets his voice trails off, reluctant to give anything that resembles a yes or no. He still doesn't know what to feel. At the sight of his mother, he is forced to remember that day again, and chill racks through his body on the memory. But on the back of his mind, the memory of her smiles and her warmth vaguely tugging. Until he can decide what he's actually feeling, he won't give away hostility or hope.

"Thank you." Katerina says it genuinely, yearning to pull her son into her arms and running her hand through his hair like she did all those years ago, but she knows she doesn't have the right to for now. She gives a polite and apologetic nod to Boss, before she leaves the diner to the car parked outside.

Marcello doesn't move after her instantly. Instead, he approaches Feliciano nervously, guilt flashes in his eyes. "Feli, I'm sorry. I… She was asking for both of you, and she had been searching. I know you and Roma don't want to see her, but…"

"It's okay, Marcello." Feliciano lifts his head to give him a small smile and reaches to his hand, patting it lightly. "I understand. I'm sure _fratello_ does too."

"Still, I'm sorry…"

Feliciano shakes his head and gives him an encouraging nod, before he too leaves with an unsure look on his face.

-colorful wall-

Antonio finds him in the park nearby, the one where they often stop for a while to have some moment for themselves before going to pick Feliciano up. The Italian is sitting on the bench, his knees pulled up into his chest and his head buried in his arms.

Soaked from head to toes, Antonio sits next to him on the bench but Romano doesn't make even the slightest of movement. Antonio notices him shivering lightly.

"Roma,"

"I don't wanna go anywhere."

Despite the condition, Antonio can't help but smile a little. "I haven't said anything yet."

"You are going to tell me to go back to that place and face her anyway, so I answer before you jackass can say that."

Antonio frowns. "You know I'm not going to say that."

"Whatever." Romano buries his head deeper into his arms, shifting slightly.

"I won't ask you to go back there yet, but maybe we can move somewhere warm?" Antonio suggests, starting to worry at the trembling that seems to be more intense on the smaller man's figure.

Romano shakes his head. "I told you I don't want to go anywhere, bastard."

Antonio sighs. "This is not the time to be unreasonable, Roma."

"Who are you to decide that anyway?" Romano mumbles, his fists clenching harder on his arm through his wet hoodie. "Just leave me alone."

"You're going to catch a cold like this."

"I don't care."

"Romano." Antonio's voice is stern. He's worried of the smaller man, and Romano is just making it difficult.

"Dammit, just leave me alone, Antonio!" Romano's head snaps up, glaring at the Spaniard beside him. Antonio didn't expect to see the desperate look on his face instead of anger, and he finds himself taken aback for a moment.

Romano huffs shakily and goes back to burying his head in his arms. "If you won't let me staying here, just leave me alone." He mumbles. Antonio is silent for a moment, the slight anger he felt just now slowly dissipates. He scoots closer to the smaller and wraps an arm around his figure. "Do you want to talk about it?"

A furious shake is what he gets as a reply. "Okay." Antonio knows better than to press further, and he doesn't intend to force the information out of the younger anyway. He understands that sometimes there are things that people want to keep for themselves. He squeezes the other's arm gently. "You know I'm here if you want to."

"I don't think I will ever want to talk about it," Romano mumbles into his arms. "I don't think I want to remember either. But that bitch just had to show up and brought up many unwanted things."

"It's okay if you don't want to, now or maybe later, or maybe ever." Antonio smiles to him assuringly. "I won't force you. Just… If you need anything, I'm here."

"I know…" It's almost inaudible in the rain, but Antonio catches it, and his smile widens a bit, warmth nestles in his stomach. On the next moment, the smaller man inches closer to him and leans slightly against him, doesn't budge from his previous curling up state but leans to him nonetheless.

Antonio thinks that how strange they must seem, two men drenched in rain and shivering slightly from the cold, sitting on the bench with only each other as company. But he can't care less, because this is what Romano needs, and he doesn't mind giving it at all.

-colorful wall-

Even after his mother has left, Feliciano stays on his spot for several more minutes, earning a worried look from both Boss and Ludwig. When he finally tears his gaze from his lap, he looks up at Boss and gives him an apologetic smile. Boss nods understandingly, gives him another comforting smile to indicate that he understands. He shoots Ludwig a I'm-leaving-the-rest-to-you look and disappears into the back.

"Ve, Ludwig,"

"You don't need to apologize, Feliciano." Ludwig cuts him softly, earning a wide-eyed look. "I know you're intending to. There's no need to apologize."

"Ve…" Wheeling to him, Feliciano lets his smile falter and his face morphs into a bitter sadness. "Thank you, Ludwig." He stops next to him and locks his arms around his waist in a hug, which the German awkwardly returns. They stay like that for a while, until Feliciano pulls away, sniffling lightly.

"Ve… You know, Ludwig," He leans back to his wheelchair, the same sad look is still in his eyes. "Me and _fratello_ were raised by Grandpa until we were five."

It's out of the blue, but Ludwig recovers his surprise fast enough. "Yes, you've told me about that." Knowing he's gained the other's attention, Feliciano continues. "Then mom and dad came and picked us up. We lived with them until we were ten." Nostalgia flashes in his eyes, but it's gone in a mere second, replaced by a bitter look.

"Well, we lived with _them_ until we were nine actually. Mom left when we were nine, and we lived with dad for a year."

Outside, the rain is still pouring, knocking the glass like bullets, and how much it reminds him of that day, but unlike his brother, Feliciano needs to talk to someone about it. Their mother's arrival has brought back that memory, fresh and crystal clear, to his mind, and he knows that it does to Romano too. Feliciano needs to talk about it to someone, to let it out, so maybe, hopefully, he'll be able to relive the pain just a little.

-colorful wall-

_Dad had been upset since mom left. Even the usually oblivious Feliciano noticed that, and he started to feel scared. Romano told him that there was no need to be. Mom left, and who wouldn't be upset and heartbroken because of that? Dad was, and they were too._

_True, they had seen both their parents got into argument more often than not lately, sometimes it escalated into something more heated and harsher, resulting to separation of bed, then separation of room, until finally mom snapped and decided to leave._

"_Does mom hate us?" Feliciano asked the question that had been stubbornly sticking in his head. Romano shook his head. "No. Mom hates dad, not us, Feli."_

"_But then why didn't she take us with her?"_

_Romano frowned at the painfully logical question for a nine year old and crossed his arms in front of his chest, before letting out a long sigh at last and deflated slightly. "I don't know."_

"_And why does mom hate dad?" Feliciano tilted his head slightly in confusion, pouting sadly._

"_I don't fucking know either." Romano growled in frustration. "Stop asking me question about that, Feli. Why should I know the answer?"_

"_Ve…. Sorry." Fiddling with his thumb for a moment, Feliciano climbed onto his brother's bed and curled up next to him. "Dad scares me, fratello."_

"_I know," Romano let out another sigh and pulled his brother's head into his lap, playing with the strands of his reddish brown hair. "He scares me too. But he won't hurt us." He bitterly admitted inward that he was trying to reassure himself more than he was to his brother._

_Feliciano stared up at his brother, locking his golden brown eyes into the identical ones. Romano frowned at him. "What?"_

"_I miss mom."_

_They kept their gaze for a moment before Romano broke it first, replying with unmasked sadness. "Me too, Feli."_

-colorful wall-

The rain is still pouring on him hard, plastering his hair and his clothes to his face and figure and sending him trembling more intensely. But that's just what he needs. Anger is still boiling up inside him and even though Antonio is there by his side, emanating comfort and safety, even him can't keep him safe from the memory.

Romano hates his mother more than he thought he could. He was angry that day she left, but he hadn't come to hate her that time. He was just confused and sad and angry, but not hate. But then, that had to happen. And it's all her fault. Her fault for leaving her husband, their father. Her fault for being so irresponsible. Her fault for leaving him and Feliciano with an empty promise to come back for them.

Her fault for the painfully tugging grief in his heart that is hidden so well behind his hate.

-o-

Feliciano stops for a moment, listening to the rain pouring outside and the steady breathing of Ludwig next to him. His brother hasn't come back, but Antonio is with him. Antonio will find him, and maybe he has already done it.

He knows his brother is safe with the Spaniard. Back then they only had each other, only had each other to share the pain but at the same time multiplying it because both of them feel it, not just one. But now they are not alone anymore. Antonio will keep his brother safe, will keep him happy, will not leave him ever.

Ludwig makes him feel safe, comforts him without needing to do anything. His presence alone is enough, and Feliciano is glad for it.

Because his mind is still conflicting even now. He still refuses to believe that their mother left them merely because she couldn't stand living with their father anymore. He still refuses to pin the blame of what happened that day to her. And now, he knows the answer as to why.

Because deep down he still misses her and wants her to be back, to kiss them and hug them and smile to them and do things with them. He doesn't want all that longing that keeps him from hating her disappears, because by then he has to hate her, and he doesn't want to hate his mother.

-colorful wall-

_Dad had been scarier lately. It'd been one year after mom left. And dad was often in mood swings after that. They knew he loved them, they knew he was trying his best to be a decent father, to keep his emotions under control. They knew it wasn't his fault that sometimes he just snapped and shouted at them. It wasn't his fault if he slapped them or hit them sometimes._

_But they couldn't help but to be scared._

"_When will mom come back?" That night it was raining outside. Both Feliciano and Romano were in their room, doing homework. Romano raised his head from his math textbook, frowning at him. "What the hell, Feli?"_

"_I'm scared of dad," The younger whispered, gripping his pencil tighter. "I know he always apologizes after he yells at us or hits us, but I'm scared."_

"_Don't worry too much or else you'll get a headache," Romano replied nonchalantly, shifting his attention back at his textbook. "And this fucking homework won't ever get finished." He hid his own fear very well, if only Feliciano could see his eyes betraying his words._

_Feliciano bit his lower lip nervously, before shifting back to his textbook as well. But not long after that, the opening and closing of the front door could be heard, and unconsciously, both twins tensed._

_Romano tried to go back to his homework, but his lightly trembling hand caused him to broke the tip of his pencil. Feliciano couldn't even hide his anxiety, letting out a small whimper. But then the door to their room creaked open and the slightly swaying figure of their father entered._

_Romano swallowed hard, before getting down from his desk chair in a wary movement whose at first sight seemed to be a greeting gesture, but none of the other two noticed that he put himself in front of his cowering younger brother almost protectively, though every part of his body screamed of anxiety._

_Their father wasn't the type to seek out for them to be his punching bag. As long as they weren't in his line of sight when he felt a bit violent, they should be fine; he would lash out at the furniture and breakable objects. Never once did he enter their room with that violent aura around him just to beat them around. But today he looked different. Maybe he had drunk a little._

"_Welcome home, dad." He didn't mean it to sound like a squeak, but blame his vocal chord to be too scared to function properly._

_Their father swayed around for a moment before he finally saw them and fell on knees before his older son, who's eyeing him warily._

"_Romano, you're so big now," He slurped, reaching out to cup his cheeks in his bigger hands. He noticed the boy flinched a bit. "You start to look a lot like your mother."_

_It was silent for a second, and Romano could almost hear his heart beating crazily against his ribs. He swallowed and waited. He could feel Feliciano's widening with fear eyes boring into his back._

"_Look so much like her…" Their father started to sob a bit. "Like my beautiful Katerina. Your eyes, your hair, even the shape of your face." He rubbed the corner of his son's eyes a bit too roughly, and Romano flinched again, this time failing to hide his fear. "Why are you trembling, Romano? Why are you looking at me like that? Aren't you happy to see dad? Don't you love me?"_

_Feliciano whimpered behind him, and Romano's legs had started to turn into jelly. He could only wait in dread. "Don't you love me?!" His father screamed, squeezing his cheeks in his palms, and tears of terror rolled down the boy's cheeks as he nodded. "Answer me!"_

"_I-I…." Feliciano had started crying behind him, and he really wanted to just bow his head down and escaped his father's furious grip, but he couldn't. "I l-l-love you, d-d-dad…"_

"_Then why?!" His father released his face and gripped his shoulders. "Why did you leave?!"_

_Feliciano broke into full scale crying and Romano couldn't help but to do too. He shook so hard on his spot. Father wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't him. This was just a really terrible nightmare. He repeated inside his head. "Look at me!" His chin was forced to raise to meet his father's angry and inebriated eyes. "Why did you leave?!"_

_Romano shook his head rapidly, but it seemed to be fueling the older man's anger. "Because you don't want me?!"_

"_No…" He hadn't intend to let the word slip past his mouth, but it was too late now. He had only a flash of second to see the fury on his father's face before he was thrown onto the bed, crying out as he felt his back slammed rather roughly against the mattress._

"_Don't. You. Dare…" His father lunged at him, and his eyes flew open in his fear, a fatal mistake it proved to be._

"_Don't you dare look at me like that!" And the next second it was pain, blindingly red pain that he screamed. His eyes were in fire, there was something thrust into them, sending new wave of pain everytime it did._

"_Don't you look at me like that!" He could only hear some of dad's furious screaming and Feliciano hysterical cries because everything inside him was in burning pain that refused to stop, even as he cried and begged and apologized until his throat was raw. He could feel something warm trickling down his face, staining his hands as he thrashed around and begged for anything that was causing his eyes so much pain to stop._

_He didn't know how long it attacked him, but he remembered that even after it stopped, the pain didn't subside a bit and he slipped into unconsciousness._

-colorful wall-

Antonio thought it was the rain deceiving his ear, but he's sure he heard Romano whimpered. "Romano?"

"It hurts…" The smaller mumbles into his arms, whole body is trembling rather harshly, but Antonio doubts it to be from the cold alone. "It hurts… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Roma?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please please please stop…."

"Romano, did you fall asleep?" Antonio shakes him lightly. "Come on, wake up. It's just a dream."

"Please please please stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, dad."

The last word makes Antonio freezes midway, staring at the shaking figure with dread as he notices Romano pressed his eyes against his arms, chanting the words over and over.

"Romano," Antonio shakes him a bit harder this time, feeling the chanted words dissipate and he sighs in relief inwardly. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you." The Italian still refuses to lift his head, still pressing his eyes stubbornly to his arms. Gently, Antonio pries his arms from his figure and wraps his arms around the smaller's body.

"No one is going to hurt you anymore." He promises, running his hand through the damp hair. He feels the smaller man leans into his embrace, and he holds him tighter.

"It's okay. It's okay now."

-colorful wall-

_He was too full of fear and dread to do anything as he watched his father lunged at his brother and started thrusting his fingers into his eyes. His brother screamed and cried and begged, but father didn't stop, he didn't even seem to be intending to._

_Before he knew what he was doing, Feliciano was on his feet, wrapping his small arms around his father's waist and trying to pull him off of his brother, crying hysterically himself. "Dad! Dad! Stop! Please! Please!" His father's elbow slammed into his face in his raw fury and Feliciano was thrown back to the floor, whimpering as he felt the bruise started to form. But that wasn't something to be worried of now. He got to his feet again and now resorted to pulling his father's shirt, begging him to stop, tears of dread streaming freely down his face._

"_Dad! Stop! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop!" He pulled his dad's sleeve, his shirt, his pants, but dad didn't stop. Feliciano stared in pure horror as something damp and red began to stain his father's fingers and how his brother thrashing got weaker as seconds passed. "Dad! Stop it! Please!" He gave one last strong pull before he stumbled down on the impact. But he had succeed on that last effort. His father had stopped, turning to look at him with the same fury in his face. Feliciano was too much in fear to notice that his brother had stopped as well, his figure laying limply on the bed._

"_You're noisy!" His hair was yanked roughly by the older man's hand, and he cried a new wave of tears as he was pulled onto his feet. "So noisy! Just like her! Why do you so noisy just like her?! Shut up!" But he couldn't stop his crying, choking instead as he tried to do so. "Shut the fuck up, I said!"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He shrieked, crying harder as he felt a hand landed on his cheek, slapping him hard and leaving damp and metallic-scent handprints. "I'm sorry, dad! I'm sorry!" But why couldn't he stop crying?_

"_SHUT UP! I said SHUT UP!" And he was lifted off the ground, father's hands below his armpit and he felt him walking toward the door._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, dad! I'm sorry! Fratello! Help! Help!" He thrashed around, trying in a futile effort to pull himself out of father's grip, but to no avail. Then it was the stairs behind him and he realized in terror what his father was going to do._

"_No! Please! Please, dad! I'm sorry! Fratello! Help! Mom!"_

_And he felt himself being lifted to the air for a mere second before his body flew down, and he had only a flash of second to register what was happening before his body was slammed down hard onto the floor below on his back. Then a wave of blinding pain rushed through him, sending him trembling greatly and his eyes widening in pain. His whole body was in pain but the greatest of it came from his back. Feliciano found himself unable to say anything more than a whimper, and he couldn't close his eyes from the pain as he heard father's footsteps down the stairs._

_He had to run away. Run away before father could hurt him again. Run away and call for help. But he couldn't move. The pain on his back turned all his other limbs to jelly, and Feliciano could only stare ahead, couldn't even praying because the pain engulf his mind._

_He could make out father's swaying feet, fury still flowed through them, walking away from him, further and further into the dark hallway. He didn't even register the sound of the door slammed close._

_It was several more seconds before the pain became too much to bear, and the only thing Feliciano could remember before slipping to unconsciousness himself was how scared he was because it was silent, no sound even from his brother._

_His brother wasn't dead, was he?_

-colorful wall-

Ludwig can only stare in pure dread, watching Feliciano's face twitches as if he can still feel the pain as he tells him the story. When he finally stops to pause, his face and his eyes are unreadable. Ludwig swallows hard before manages to croak. "Your father did that to you and your brother?"

Feliciano nods, lowering his head slightly. "He had never done anything like that before. I guess that night he was just really upset."

"It still doesn't justify what he did to you and your brother!" Ludwig doesn't realize that his voice has raised in volume, and he has to resist the urge to slam the table. He settles with curling his fist. Feliciano smiles a bit on the outburst, but it's a sad one, as much as he tries to smile happily. "Ve… thank you, Ludwig."

The German takes a moment to put his emotions under control again, before speaking with a forced calmness. "What happened after that?"

"Our neighbour who came to visit found us in the morning," Feliciano plays with a loose thread of his pants. "According to the police, she found me first and thought I was dead, so she called the police. When they came, they found _fratello_ upstairs and they called an ambulance to take us to the hospital."

"And your father?" Ludwig sees Feliciano's face darkens slightly on the mention, but the Italian replies nonetheless.

"They took him to the jail. He went through trial and was sentenced to 10 years of prison. But he died in there though. Drug overdose." Feliciano still doesn't raise his head, even though his voice is still calm.

Another moment of silence passes, and neither of them notice how the rain outside has lessened to a few light raindrops. Ludwig wraps his arm around the smaller's shoulder and pulls him closer to him. Although not instantly, Feliciano visibly relaxes and he leans into the contact, closing his eyes.

-colorful wall-

_Days after that were like a long nightmare for both of them. Even though they knew they were safe, no one was going to hurt them again, nightmares plagued their nights mercilessly._

_Feliciano always woke up at nights with tears on his face and the small imaginary pain on his back despite not being able to feel anything on that anymore. He wanted to climb to his brother's bed and sleep with him, but he couldn't because Romano was assigned in another room and Feliciano couldn't just walk there anymore._

_Maybe he wouldn't be able to _walk_ anywhere anymore._

_So everytime he woke up with the still-too-real nightmares at the back of his mind, Feliciano could only cry alone on his bed._

_Romano wasn't any better either. If it was even possible, his condition was worse. He did wake up at nights from the nightmare, but at the day, when the nurses tried to change his bandages or inject him with painkiller, fear came rushing to him and gripped his heart so bad that he refused to be touched, and went into a full scale panic mode everytime someone tried to._

_The doctors said it was a miracle that he didn't die from the shock of pain that night._

_He didn't care if it was a miracle or not. For now, all he wanted was to see his brother. Was Feliciano okay? Did his father do something to him too? And a wave of sickening nausea would come to him everytime he remembered the burning pain in his eyes and the darkness he had to be accustomed to since now. He really wished Feliciano wouldn't have to go through that too. He was supposed to protect his baby brother, dammit!_

_Fortunately, a week or so after the incident, the doctor allowed the twins to be moved into the same room. That had made Feliciano burst into a happy tears and Romano's panic fit to dissipate. But it was inescapable that when Feliciano was finally able to meet with his brother again, the first thing that happened was him crying. Crying over his brother's slightly trembling figure and the bruise on his face and the bandages over his eyes._

_And when Romano noticed that his brother couldn't move to tackle him into a hug like usual, he cried as well, though it just made the pain on his eyes worse._

_But everyone in the hospital agreed that putting them in the same room was a good act. Because both had calmed down bit by bit after that._

_Romulus came almost two weeks after that, rushing into the hospital with a bewildered look on his face and his golden eyes were frantic. The social worker had difficulties to track him down and contact him about the condition of his grandsons, that he was really really late to come to see them._

_The doctor who took care of them led him to their room, and when he saw his grandsons, Feliciano drawing on a piece of paper the nurses brought for him and Romano lying quietly on his bed, bandages over his eyes, he felt his throat constrict._

_The one that did this to his grandsons, his adorable and innocent grandsons, was his son, he noticed with disgust and guilt, the latter greater than the former._

_Romano shifted a bit on the sound of the door, and Feliciano lifted his head from his drawing. At the look of his grandfather, his face brightened instantly and he cried out, "Grandpa!"_

_That made Romano's head snapped to his direction, moving quickly into a half sitting position. Romulus approached them, each of his steps felt like lead. When he finally stopped between their beds, between his grandsons, he stood still for a while. Feliciano stared at him, still smiling and eyes glinting with joy, but he faltered when he saw his grandfather stood still. Romano frowned nervously from his bed, opening his mouth to say something, but his brother beat him to it._

"_Grandpa?"_

_And the next moment, Romulus enveloped them both in a hug, made possible with his broad shoulders and arms, being careful for Feliciano. Feliciano's eyes widened slightly in surprise and Romano looked dumbfounded as well._

"_Ve… Grandpa, what's wrong?" Feliciano returned the hug somewhat awkwardly. He still wasn't used to his condition not being able to move as freely._

_Romano shifted uneasily in his grandfather's arm. "Why the hell are you crying, old man?"_

_Romulus didn't say anything. He just let his tears flow freely down his cheeks, landing on both his grandsons' hospital shirt. Feliciano wrapped his short arms around his grandpa's, and Romano for once leaned into his embrace. They understood, and they kept silent, returning his hug in their own ways._

-colorful wall-

_One and a half month after that, Feliciano was moved onto a wheelchair and was taught of how to get on and off it. Not long after that, the doctor said that they could take Romano's bandage off now. They couldn't guarantee anything though. The doctor said the boy was lucky that even though his eyeballs were damaged pretty bad, they didn't have to remove them._

_Romulus stood beside his grandson's bed, Feliciano on his side, watching the doctor cut layer after layer of the bandages. After what felt like a whole roll of bandages, the doctor moved back a bit and Romulus unconsciously held his breath when slowly, Romano opened his eyes._

"_Fratello?" Feliciano took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Ve… How are you feeling?"_

_The blank look he gave made both the other Vargas nervous. The older twin wasn't supposed to have that look. "Ve… Fratello, is something the matter?"_

_The doctor spoke up after that. "Romano, can you please tell me what you see?"_

_It was silent for a moment, the older twin blinking slowly several times, before a half-hearted frown nestled on his face. "I don't wanna."_

"_What do you mean you don't want to?" The doctor asked patiently. He could see the color draining out of the eldest Vargas in the room. "Romano, please tell us what you see. We need to know the state of your sight."_

"_I said I don't want to!" He moved his gaze elsewhere and puffed out his cheeks in irritation. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"_

_The doctor looked at Romulus and the older man nodded shakily. He knelt down beside the bed so he and Romano were on eye level. "Romano, just tell the doctor what you see so he can help you, alright? ." He forced out a smile, but Romano just frowned stubbornly, shaking his head. "Romano…"_

"_Ve, fratello," Feliciano piped in, looking at his brother anxiously and gripping his hand tighter. "Per favore?"_

"_Dammit! Damn everyone!" Romano snapped, yanking his hand away from his brother's. "I can't see! I can't see a damn thing! Happy now?" He crossed his arms on his chest and puffed out his cheeks in an act to look strong, but he was blinking back tears as he did._

_A choking silence followed after his outburst. The doctor looked sad and sympathetic. Feliciano's face had dropped visibly, but he was quick to recover, forcing a smile and talked as happily as he could, even though tears had started gathering in his eyes. "Ve… I-It's okay, fratello. It's a-alright." He leaned forward and wrapped his small arms around his brother's neck, sputtering incoherent words._

_Romano opened his mouth to say something but his grandfather enveloped them both in a hug, gently pulling them into his chest. And not long after that, Romano started sobbing lightly into his grandfather's broad chest, joining his brother._

_Romulus shushed them both gently, though his voice was shaking itself. "It's okay. It is going to be okay. Grandpa's here. Everything is going to be okay."_

_They knew it wouldn't, but it was the only comfort they could hold onto, along with the warmth of each other. Both boys nodded into his shirt. Romulus ran his hands through their hair and said, "Let's go home, the three of us."_

-colorful wall-

Feliciano's eyes are still dry and he looks more relaxed when Romano and Antonio finally come back. He wheels to them, fretting over his brother to quickly change to dry clothes as soon as they get home.

Everyone in the diner agree on one thing. Today is enough of an event for all of them, so none of them mention anything about that again and go their separate ways home. Both Feliciano and Romano refuse the others' offers to take them home, and they call a cab instead.

As soon as they arrive at the apartment, Feliciano ushers his brother to their room and starts stripping him of his wet clothes, ignoring the yells and curses directed at him. After both have changed into dry and clean clothes, Feliciano moves to the kitchen to make dinner, but Romano stops him on his track, saying the he'll do that instead.

That night, both are silent. Neither try to strike conversation, and neither of them talk. The sound of the chopping from the kitchen and the dialogs from the TV's drama are the only sounds in the silence. After dinner and cleaning, both go straight to bed.

Romano climbs onto the bed first, slipping himself under the sheet and turns around so his back is facing his brother. Feliciano pouts slightly on the action, slipping under the sheet himself. Ignoring his brother's silent cue to leave him alone, the younger Italian scoots closer to him and drapes one arm along his figure.

"Go to sleep, Feli." Romano mumbles, pretending to be sleepy, but Feliciano sees right through it.

"_Fratello_ is upset," Feliciano says softly, leaning his head against his brother's back. "You need a hug, and I want to hug, so let me give you one, ve."

"Need a hug my ass…" Romano mutters in response, shrugging his brother off half-heartedly, but Feliciano doesn't budge. "Just go to sleep, Feli. Today's one hell of a hell. We are both tired." _And I don't want to talk about it_ comes silently.

"I know," The younger nuzzles his face into the fabric of his brother's pajama's shirt, inhaling the faint smell of detergent and taking comfort from the other's familiar warmth. "I won't talk about it. Just let me hug you, _per favore_?"

"You and your fucking Italian…" Romano curses under his breath, trying to ignore the warmth blush creeping on the back of his neck. "Whatever. Just let me sleep."

Feliciano chuckles and nods wordlessly, pressing his body against his brother's and drifting off to sleep himself.

-colorful wall-

Feliciano can't quite remember how he was able to convince his brother to face their mother today, after work. He faintly remembers that the effort involves a one-sided yelling match, teary eyes and reminder of the promise they made as children that they would face it together. Just remembering of the look of angry defeat his brother was wearing the whole way to his workplace makes Feliciano smiles a bit. It isn't a victorious one, just a very relieved one.

He doesn't want to face his mother alone.

Not with his still conflicting feelings.

Katerina arrives half an hour before the closing hour and sits on a table, ordering a cup of coffee out of politeness. Feliciano keeps scrubbing the counter and looks at the door anxiously, and when Ludwig comes at nine o'clock sharp by his request, the Italian practically flies to him.

He ushers the confused German to his seat with incoherent words and sputtered apologies, serving him a cup of coffee and a bowl of warm soup before sitting beside him, tense on his wheelchair. Ludwig merely furrows a brow at the act, but inside he's worried. Will Feliciano be okay? He seems like he doesn't want to do this, but he still has to. But the German keeps silent about that.

Half an hour or so past nine, Romano comes, along with Antonio trailing unsurely behind him. His permanent scowl is on his face, but his eyes are dark. When she spots him, Katerina makes a move to stand from her seat, but at the last second she decides against it and sits back, biting her lower lip.

Both twins take seats across their mother on the table and Antonio goes to sit next to Ludwig across the room. The atmosphere on the Vargas table is tense that passersby seeing it will think it's some kind of a really important meeting instead of a family reunion.

Uncomfortable silence passes for several minutes, both sides seem to be unsure about striking a conversation first. For Romano's part, he seems reluctant, frowning on the table and refusing to lift his face.

"How are you? Have you two been well?"

It's an awkward start, but Antonio and Ludwig both agree that the woman makes a very brave start.

"Ve… Yes. W-We're fine. Not sick, not hungry, ve…" Feliciano fidgets with his thumb, looking anywhere but his mother. Romano just scoffs, but doesn't say anything.

Katerina tries to smile on the reply. "I'm glad to know that. Where do you live now?"

"It's none of your business," Romano replies, cutting his brother off before the other has the chance to do. His tone is sharp and he doesn't bother to speak as politely as his brother does. Katerina's face falls and she lowers her eyes, gripping tighter on the strap of her bag under the table. Feliciano doesn't say anything to the harsh reply either. He just keeps staring at the pattern of the tablecloth and fiddling with his thumb harder.

"I'm sorry," The words and the guilty tone make Romano snaps his head up and Feliciano lifts his eyes a bit. Katerina speaks again before her son gets the chance to interrupt her. "I'm very sorry. I know I can't fix things just by saying this, I know that I can't go back in time, I know that I can't remedy what happened to both of you, but still, I want you to know that I'm sorry," She raises her face to look at both her sons, Feliciano raising his eyes fully now and Romano seems to decide to let her continue for now. Katerina swallows, praying that they will at least believe her next words. "And I love you."

It is silent again after that, but Feliciano doesn't look away again. His slightly widened eyes are fixed on his mother. But next to him, Romano's face darkens and his fists begin to clench.

"Bunch of bullshit," The sharp words pierce through the silence, enough to tear Feliciano's eyes from his mother to look at his brother. Katerina closes her eyes painfully and bites her lower lip. Somehow, she's seen this to come. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I'm not going to buy that crap of yours."

"Romano, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." She unconsciously reaches across the table to take her older son's hand in hers, but he swats it away angrily. "Don't touch me!" In the moment of anger, Romano stands up so abruptly he knocks his chair down in the process, but no one seems to care. His fists are clenched on his sides and his face twists in anger.

"Don't you dare say sorry when you don't have any idea what happened that night!"

"_Fratello…_" Feliciano pleads, the flash of the horrible memory run through his mind, but Romano has had enough of this. He's going to make sure their mother knows what they've been going through, him and Feliciano, even if it means reopening old wounds and watching them bleed again.

"You know what he said? He said how much I resemble you! He said I have your eyes, and he didn't want _me_ to look at him before he jabbed his fingers into my eyes!"

Feliciano clenches his eyes shut and covers his ears with his hands, tears begin to form on the corner of his eyes.

"_Don't you dare look at me like that!"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, please stop!"_

"_Dad! Stop! Please!"_

Katerina stares at her son, eyes wide as the truth comes crashing to her.

"You know what he said to Feliciano? You know what he did to him? He threw him down the stairs because he said that he was noisy! He said that he was noisy just like _you_!"

"_So noisy! Just like her! Why do you so noisy just like her?! Shut up!"_

"_SHUT UP! I said SHUT UP!" _

"_No! Please! Please, dad! I'm sorry! Fratello! Help! Mom!"_

As he finally stops, the room is thrown into complete silence, the only sound heard is Feliciano's light sobbing and his own breath, fast and angry. Katerina raises a hand to her mouth, tears form in her eyes and flow down her face.

What had she done?

What in God's name had she done?

Leaving her husband and children for such a petty reason, only for her innocent sons to take the consequences of it.

Katerina finds herself unable to say anything.

-colorful wall-

A week after the meeting, Romano is still moodier than usual and talks less. He still allows Antonio to hug him or kiss his head, but he can't take comfort fully from it, Antonio can tell.

The revelation he got that night still haunts his mind even now. Just the image of what the twins went through as children is enough to send a wave of anger through him, and he feels more protective of the younger man. He doesn't talk about that anymore with Romano. Instead, he walks him to and from his workplace with his usual smile and they chat about usual things. Everytime he holds the smaller close and plants a kiss on his head, he tries to show him that he's there, and he won't let anyone ever hurt him like that anymore.

Feliciano is back to being happy and smiling, seems like that to the people who don't know him. But Ludwig, Elizaveta, and Boss know better than that. Boss offers to give him some day off, but he refuses. He said he needs the work to keep himself from remembering things he doesn't want to remember.

He becomes more clingy to Ludwig, throwing himself to him in a hug everytime he sees him and refusing to let go of his arms whenever he gets hold of them. The German doesn't really mind, but it pains him to see the younger like this. The Italian's smile seems strained more often than not, and his joyful expression holds the bitter one behind it.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Ludwig," Feliciano says one night, wiping the corner of his eyes. The German shakes his head, and in an unexpected and awkward movement, he pulls the smaller man into his arms. Feliciano's eyes widen a bit, but then a smile, a truly happy one, twists into his face and he nuzzles his face into the other's chest, muttering a happy 've…'

A week and several days after the meeting, Feliciano receives a letter addressed to him and his brother via Boss. "Your mother came and left it for you." The middle aged man says, eyes twinkle slightly with concern. "If you want to read it now I'll ask Elizaveta to switch for you."

Feliciano shakes his head. "Ve… It's okay, boss. I'll read it later." He slips the letter into his pocket and wheels to serve another customer. Boss eyes him for a moment before letting out a wistful sigh and going back to his chores.

-colorful wall-

Feliciano does read the letter after work, while waiting for his brother to come. The absence of the German makes him nervous, but it's not like he has a choice. Ludwig is really busy today. He can choose not to read the letter, but another part of him really wants to.

Yes, he misses his mother, he admits it.

So he opens the unsealed envelope and pulls out a piece of paper folded neatly inside it, with neat and curving handwriting.

_**Dear Feliciano and Romano,**_

_**I know I have no right to ever call myself your mother anymore, and I have no right to meet you after what had happened.**_

_**But I want you to know that it eats me up inside knowing what happened to both of you that night. And although words alone can never fix things for you anymore, I want to say that I'm really really sorry. It is natural for both of you to hate and blame me. Even I can justify it.**_

_**The reason I wrote this letter is not only to tell you that. I still feel that I should apologize to both of you in person.**_

_**I know that what I'm going to say after this is entirely selfish, but I really wish for it and I can't not say it.**_

_**Feliciano and Romano, would you come and live with me?**_

_**I know it's selfish and so shameless of me, but I really want for both of you to live a better life. I have a husband now, a very gentle and understanding man. I've told him about my decision and he's very happy to have both of you with us, being a family again. Even though I know that both of you must hate me so much, please…**_

_**Please let me take care of you.**_

_**You don't have to answer to this immediately. But please think about it. You don't have to call me your mother anymore, but please consider it, coming and living with me.**_

_**I love you.**_

_** Mom**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :D<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm terribly sorry for the very late update. I've written this chapter since January but I couldn't get a satisfied ending until now. Maybe most of you would think that how the matter between the twins and their mother is resolved lacks something, but for me it's the best resolve they could get. So I apologize if you feel disappointed in this chapter. m(_ _)m**

**And, here it is, the last chapter :)**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Do you really see a point in telling me that?" Romano says darkly, stabbing his food with more force than needed. "Are you really that stupid, Feliciano?"<p>

"I know you'll be mad, but…" Feliciano twirls his carbonara with his fork but doesn't seem eager to eat it. "Can't you… give mom a chance, _fratello_?"

"No." Romano replies curtly, frowning darkly at him. "You are very well aware of that."

"But-"

"I'm doing the dishes." The older Italian cuts him off and stands up, taking his unfinished meal to the sink. Feliciano lets out a sad sigh before reluctantly brings the food to his mouth.

-colorful wall-

"Your mother wants you two to come live with her?"

Romano nods, a frown has etched itself deeply on his face. He absently swings his leg beneath the bench, brushing Antonio's a couple of times but neither seem to mind. The evening air is cold and somehow wet from the rain that has been pouring for several days, but today the sky is clear and the ground is dry. They are sitting on the bench in their favorite park, not too far from Feliciano's workplace. The park and the bench seem to have become their spot to stop for a while when Romano is in bad mood or something is bothering him.

"I guess you don't want to,"

"Of course not, you asshole!" Romano snaps hotly at him, kicking a dirt under his shoes with more force than necessary. "Are you seriously expecting me to come live with that…" His breath hitches on the last word and he looks away, still burning with anger.

"Roma, take a breath," Antonio wraps one arm around the other's shoulder and squeezes gently. "I won't tell you to go with your mom, but I guess that it won't be good if you think about something while you're angry."

"It doesn't matter whether I'm angry or not," Romano mumbles, still refusing to face him but doesn't resist the gesture. His anger seems to dissipate a little as he blows air through his nose. "Maybe I've been spending those 13 years after that damn incident being angry all the time, but my decision won't fucking change just because I'm calm."

"Have you ever been calm?" Antonio teases him lightly, letting a smile light his face. He earned a glare from the Italian, his unseeing golden eyes say, "Is it really the time for that, you fucking douchebag?". That sends Antonio into a fit of light chuckle, that soon changes into a grimace as Romano punches his arm. It's half-hearted, but still hurt enough for him to whine. "Roma, that's mean."

"You deserved that," Romano throws him another glare. "I was being serious, and you chose the wrong time to joke."

"I know, but you need to loosen up a bit," As Romano opens his mouth to argue, Antonio puts a hand to his lips to stop him. "I'm not making light of your situation, but you really need to calm down just a bit, Romano."

Reluctantly, Romano pulls away, the frown is still on his face. They're silent for a moment, listening to the soft whistle of the night breeze blowing gently around them as the sky starts to darken.

"I hate her," Romano's voice is firm, and Antonio can't help but noticing the hint of desperate resolution in it. "I am angry about that incident, but that's not the only reason why I hate her." His eyes are distant for a moment as he let his words come out more softly. "She said she would come back for us, but she never did."

Antonio stays silent, letting the other sink into his own train of thought. He watches the cheerful lights of the shops along the street, people passing by wrapped in coat and grocery bags in hands, and he tries to imagine how it feels to be waiting.

"Even in Grandpa's house, we were waiting," Romano continues, even though his tone is bitter, his eyes are full of nostalgia, not a good one as it is, it's still a memory. "Silly, because she never came."

"You miss her," Antonio says softly, turning his head slightly to look at the Italian. Romano scowls lightly.

"_Feliciano_ misses her."

"You do too."

"Shut up." Just like that, he successfully silenced the other with his unspoken plea not to talk about that anymore.

Antonio lets his eyes wander back to the street and tries to imagine how it feels to be waiting once again.

-colorful wall-

The next morning, the sky is clear and the sun is shining, basking the little plants on the window sill with its warm ray. Feliciano hums lightly as he makes coffee for their breakfast, the sound of shower from the bathroom calms him down with the assurance only the morning routines can bring.

Right when he sets the cups down on the table, Romano comes out from their room, his dark hair is still damp from the shower and the towel is draped on his shoulder. He sits down and trails his hand carefully around until it finds its way to the cup.

"Good morning, _fratello_," Feliciano greets him with a smile, his voice is light in the small room. Romano answers him with a nod and sips his coffee. They have their breakfast in a content silence for a moment, the sound of cars from outside creates an assuring background song to their morning life.

"Feli,"

"Ve… yes?"

Romano pauses, contemplating on the right word, just the right word to sound his thought out. He can feel Feliciano eyeing him from across the table, and he swallows. He makes sure his voice is firm when he speaks.

"You want to go with her, don't you?"

Feliciano's grip around his cup tightens a bit and he suddenly finds the pattern of the wooden table is so interesting. "Ve… I…"

"I won't be mad, I won't yell at you, so…" Romano's voice is firm, but his tone is gentle, which is really uncharacteristic for his spitfire nature. He swallows down another wave of bitterness before continuing. "Just be honest with me."

"I want to be with you, _fratello_." Feliciano replies with the first thing that comes into his mind upon his brother's words, but sadly it isn't the only thing in his mind. He bites his lower lip and tries to decipher the look on his brother's face, but Romano's scowl seems the same like the one he always wears.

"Be honest with me. I know you miss her."

"Ve… I…" His brother told him to be honest, but he knows that Romano won't be happy with his answer. His brother will be angry, or sad, and Feliciano doesn't want that. He swallows down his honesty and tries to say something else, something reassuring, but Romano speaks again.

"Do I have to fucking say it so you will?" The swearing rolls out lightly, harmlessly, and Romano stifles a weary sigh. "Please."

Feliciano stares at his brother wide-eyed. His stubborn and prideful brother has just said _please_? He notices the light blush that has come into his brother's face and how he looks away after the word. If only the situation isn't as serious as it is, Feliciano would have smiled on the sight. But now it just makes him feel cold inside.

His brother has willingly thrown away his pride for his honest answer, and if he doesn't do it, it will be a disrespect to his brother, and that is the last thing Feliciano would want in this situation. He just hopes that this won't have to be so difficult.

"I do miss mom," He starts hesitantly, watching his brother intently for a change of expression, but aside of the blush that has slowly faded, Romano's expression doesn't change. "She used to sing to us, read storybooks to us before we slept, give us hugs and kisses when we were sad,"

Romano opens his mouth to cut him off, but on the last moment he decides against it and lets his brother continue.

"I know you're mad that mom left, and… and because she was responsible for what happened, but…" Feliciano swallows thickly, listening to the horns of cars outside and waiting for his brother to say something or snap, but Romano only listens and doesn't say anything. "But I don't know if I hate her or not." He trails the surface on the coffee cup absently, staring at the dark liquid inside and noticing how much it reminds him of darkness, thick and swirling and swallowing, the darkness of the silence of that unforgettable night. "It's really confusing. I still don't know the answer even now."

"You're too stupidly kind for your own good," Romano mumbles, trailing his hand absently along the table's surface until he feels a patch of sunlight on it and stops. "But you didn't answer my question."

"_Fratello_, won't you leave it at that?" Even though he sounds close to pleading, Feliciano doesn't say please, and that's what pushing Romano not to do that, not to leave the matter at that. Feliciano is indeed too kind for his own good, that he never thinks about himself. He has only ever thought about people around him, and Romano hates and loves that side of his brother, not that he'll admit it. He has once thought that maybe he's the only one who can make Feliciano be selfish, after their fight several months ago, but he has to begrudgingly think otherwise when Ludwig became an important someone in his brother's life and will take his position and privileges someday in the future.

"Feli, for this once, think about yourself and what you want, and not me or other people. You're not as stupid as I thought so I know you can do that much."

His brother is cornering him, and Feliciano wants to say how unfair it is, but he doesn't have any say in this because Romano sounds like he won't take no for an answer. His brother wants him to be selfish for once. The question is, can he?

"You want to go live with her, don't you?"

"I want to be with you."

The answer is enough to make Romano sheds his uncharacteristically calm expression and scowls at him, his golden eyes flashing dangerously, but Feliciano holds his ground, although he's tipping close to the edge. After several seconds that feel like hours, the older Italian breaks it first, sighing loudly into the air. "You're so damn stubborn." He runs a hand through his hair and lets out another short sigh before turning his face back to his brother, his eyes are narrowed resolutely.

"Feli, I'll say this again. For this once, think for yourself and only yourself. You can't be happy by thinking for other people's happiness forever. Sometimes, you need to be selfish for you to be happy. You haven't been for ages, and no one will blame you if you actually do now."

He rises from his seat, taking the empty cup in his hand. Feliciano stays still on his spot, his conflicting mind is made visible from the way his eyes are narrowed and how his lips are pressed into thin line. Romano finishes washing the cup and is making his way to their bedroom when he finally speaks. "How about you, _fratello_?"

Romano pauses, turning around and scowling lightly to him. "I won't go with her."

"If I… If I go," Feliciano's throat suddenly feels dry on the thought, but he's said it and there's no back down now. He can't deny that he has been thinking about that, and he has been reminiscing a lot since their meeting with their mother. "What about you?" Maybe, maybe he can really go with mother? Seeing her smile and feeling her warmth and having the warmth of a family once again? He can't deny that he has been wishing for that since long ago. He loves his brother, but he wants to have a family once again.

"I'll be fine," Romano replies sharply, turning around so his back is facing him. "Didn't I say that you don't need to think about other people at least just this once?"

"You are not other people," Feliciano knows that his weak statement is futile. Romano can see right through it, to his wish deep down inside. He hates himself of how he can think of a possibility to feel the happiness of a family once again without his brother there with him, but he just can't erase the thought from his mind. And Romano knows about that.

"I'll be fine," Romano emphasizes each word, carefully but not so successfully hiding his bitterness. "Be selfish for this once, _fratello_, for your own happiness."

And then he's out of the room and Feliciano is left in the small kitchen with the sound of the cars outside and the large patch of sunlight on the dining table, alone with his raging thoughts.

-colorful wall-

Feliciano can't concentrate the whole day. He keeps forgetting the customers' orders and falling deep into his thought several times which makes him slam into people surprisingly often even for someone like him. At the end of lunch time, Boss puts a hand on his shoulder and tells him to take a break, he can't have a troubled person work in his diner. He says it with a playful smile, but his eyes are concerned. Feliciano tries to smile back to him, but Boss squeezes his shoulder understandingly and leads him outside to the sun-bathed street crowded with people.

Feliciano wheels slowly to the nearby park, his mind isn't really into the chore as it plays his brother's words early that morning repeatedly in his head. He stops next to a bench and lowers his head, letting the afternoon sun warm the back of his head and hoping that by doing that, he can think more clearly. He doesn't know how long he stays like that but then there's someone towering over him, blocking the blindingly hot sunlight, and he hears a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?"

Feliciano lifts his head and smiles brightly, feeling the burden in his chest lightened on the sight of the familiar tall and broad figure with tidily combed blonde hair and stern but concerned blue eyes. "Ludwig!"

Ludwig didn't anticipate an armful of red-headed Italian leaping into him and he certainly didn't expect a pair of arms locking around his neck in an almost desperate hug. He stammers and sways slightly for a risky moment before he regains his balance and wraps his arms around the smaller figure to keep it steady. "Feliciano, what-"

"Veee… What should I do, Ludwig?" Feliciano croaks lightly into the crook of his neck, ignoring how the German's ears turn red on the gesture.

Ludwig regains his composure and lets out a sigh. Somehow, he has expected those words to come, seeing that it's always the first thing Feliciano says whenever something is troubling him. "What happened?"

Feliciano tells him the whole conversation he had with his brother that morning, nestling safely on his wheelchair, a position which Ludwig insisted for him to adopt instead of swinging dangerously on his neck. After (only) five minutes and five intakes of breath and many exasperated raised-brow from Ludwig's side, they both fall into a silence.

"What should I do?" Feliciano says after the awkward moment of silence, fiddling with the loose thread of his pants.

"It seems to me your brother has given you the freedom to choose," Ludwig turns to look at him from his seat on the bench just next to the Italian's wheelchair. He jerks back slightly in surprise when Feliciano's head snaps to the side to look at him, his golden eyes glimmering with frustration.

"That's the problem!" The Italian cries out, surprising a flock of pigeon and sending them flying back into the sky. "How can I choose between… between _fratello_ and mom? I want to live with mom, but I can't leave _fratello_ alone!" He buries his face in his opened palms and lets out a heavy sigh, letting the weight that has been squeezing his heart out into the open air.

Ludwig always makes him feel safe. He feels that he can always tell the German everything. Even the things he can't say to his brother, he can say it so freely, so easily to Ludwig. Ludwig gives him another sort of safe feeling that's different to the one his brother offers. And Feliciano is glad that he's here now with him, because he doesn't think he can bear it any longer.

"I know he gets alone easily, just like me. But… But… what makes it harder is that he never shows it. He never shows that he's hurt, or he's lonely, or he's sad. He told me to be selfish for once, but how can I if he never does?" His voice raises slightly in volume as he lets the words he couldn't just say to his brother's face out. "This is just so difficult."

Ludwig is silent for a moment, letting the other calm down a bit before speaking again, firmly but surprisingly soft. "People has to make choice in their life." His face softens on the sight of Feliciano's distressed face. "Sometimes, there are sacrifices that are needed to be made, along with the choice. You can't please everyone."

"But…" Feliciano lets his next words die in his mouth. He feels guilty that he's actually trying to justify himself by accepting Ludwig's words inside his heart, although a little part of it disagrees. He bites his lower lip instead, squeezing the fabric of his pants and watching it crinkles beneath his fingers.

"Your brother has given you a chance," Ludwig tries not to sound persuasive, because as much as he doesn't intend to be, he has to admit the words do sound like that. He doesn't want to give Feliciano more turmoil when he has already had so much of it in his mind, so he chooses his next words carefully without losing the firm tone, hoping to comfort the Italian in the only way he knows how. "If you want to do something for him, do as he said. I believe that he meant it when he said that, despite his personality."

Feliciano lets his words sink into him for a moment, listening to the sound of the birds' wings flapping and the voices of the cars and passersby from the street. He closes his eyes and let the comforting cool of the darkness soothe his burning eyelids. He's thankful that Ludwig stays silent, emitting the comfort and assurance just by sitting there beside him.

-colorful wall-

"_For Heaven's sake, what are you doing, Feliciano?" Romano groaned from his bed, struggling to get his heavy eyelids open. Not that it made much of a difference, he thought bitterly, but shrugged it aside and pulled himself into a sitting position, concentrating to the pitiful sob of his brother coming from the floor._

"_I fell…" Feliciano hiccupped, wiping the fat tears rolling from his eyes with his small palm. "I-I forgot that I have to… to get onto the wheelchair first." He sniffed louder, lamenting on his body's unmoving lower part from the waist down despite his hardest effort to get it to move. He heard Romano's sigh from the other bed and a soft 'thud' followed by soft and careful footsteps making their way around his bed and to his side. He lifted his tear-stained face and saw his brother knelt down next to him, his scowling feature was only slightly visible in the dark room illuminated by the moonlight._

"_For now, let's get you onto the damn thing," Romano muttered, extending both arms to him. A small smile found its way into Feliciano's face and he happily scooted closer to his brother, wrapping his arms around Romano's neck as the older twin heaved him by his armpits with a grunt. "Where's that fucking thing?"_

_Feliciano glanced from his shoulder to the silent wheelchair sitting next to his bed. "Beside my bed."_

"_Are you dumb or what? I mean the direction!" Romano hissed breathlessly, glaring to the empty air._

"_Ve, sorry…" Feliciano's voice faltered slightly on the realization. "U-uumm, two steps straight then turn left." He gripped slightly harder as Romano took a hesitant step forward, then two, before turning left like he told him._

"_The damn thing's there?" Romano grunted, sounding out of breath. Feliciano nodded and felt his body being lowered slowly onto the wheelchair. He didn't let go until he was safely seated._

"_There," Romano huffed, scowling at him._

"_Ve, grazie, grazie, fratello!" He captured his brother in a hug, nuzzling his face happily into the other's hair._

"_Yeah, yeah," Romano pushed him away after a moment, still scowling. "Now let me go back to sleep." He turned but hadn't even taken the first step when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He suppressed the irritated groan from escaping his lips and turned to his brother again, spitting his words out despite his effort. "What is it this time, Feli?"_

"_Restroom," If his brother didn't stop from being vague, he would have to truly give him a piece of his mind this time, and not just a threat like usual. "Go with me, please?"_

_Romano stifled a sigh and tried to glare at his brother. "Feliciano, you're fucking 10! Can't you go there by yourself? You didn't even read horror story today."_

_Feliciano shook his head and tugged harder. He kept tugging until Romano yanked his hand away from him and snapped with a low voice, "Fine, fine! Let's go." He smiled happily and took his brother's hand in his, which the older boy didn't resist, to his happiness. He led Romano slowly to the door, their hands locked in each other, and the older Italian pressed the handle and let the door swung open. They walked into the dark and silent hallway, with trails of moonlight from the window and the singing of the nightingales outside. Feliciano squeezed his brother's hand tighter. Romano frowned but didn't say anything, and they started their way to the restroom at the end of the hallway._

_They arrived at their destination quicker than they ever had and walked back to their room with their hands locked in each other again. Feliciano could wheel by himself at this point, but he knew his brother still needed someone to guide him through the house, even though it was familiar. He didn't mind to be slowed down a bit. After all, Romano always helped him up again onto his wheelchair whenever he fell, and only complained half-heartedly because he hadn't mastered how to get to it from his bed._

_They made it back into the room and Romano waited until Feliciano had moved onto his bed before he himself climbed onto his. But just as he pulled the cover to his chin and was ready to fall asleep again, Feliciano's small voice snapped him back to wake. "Fratello,"_

_Romano had to suppress another curse word and rolled on his bed to face his brother. "What is it now?!"_

"_V-ve…" Feliciano sunk slightly into his cover, his large eyes peeked hesitantly above it. "K-kiss me? Like mom always did?"_

_Romano's breath hitched in his throat and he stayed still for several seconds. Feliciano waited anxiously. "Please?"_

_Without a word, Romano climbed down his bed and took a step forward to his brother's bed before bowing down and placing a surprisingly soft kiss on his forehead. Feliciano giggled and muttered a thanks, watching his brother climbed back onto his own bed and buried himself in the cover with his back facing him._

_Feliciano didn't fall asleep right then. He stared mutely at the night sky visible from the window and tried to remember his mother's voice and her smile. With a feeling of relief that he hadn't forgotten, Feliciano let his eyes fall closed._

-colorful wall-

When he picks Romano up from his workplace like usual that evening, Antonio doesn't notice anything visibly different. Romano is scowling like usual and smacks his head like usual when he tries to hug him. But when they has fallen into steps side by side on the street, he notices the uneasy look in Romano's face and the restlessness in his steps.

"Roma, something's wrong?"

"Nothing," Romano replies, a little too quick, and shoves his hands into his pocket.

Antonio frowns. "Something in your mind?"

"Nothing!" Romano snaps without looking at him, setting his gaze ahead. Antonio notices how his jaw tightens and his posture is uncomfortably rigid as he walks. He doesn't press again along the way, but he stops Romano at their park, placing both hands on his shoulders.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" He says softly, squeezing the other's shoulders comfortingly.

"Goddammit! Nothing's wrong, Antonio!" Romano exclaims loudly, glaring at him through his bangs.

"Your body speaks otherwise," Antonio counters calmly, resisting a smile as Romano flushes lightly in anger. But on the next moment there's a blur of speed coming from below him and he manages to dodge a punch directed to his jaw in time. Antonio takes a step back, his eyes widening in shock and lifting both hands in defense. "That… is not cute at all, Roma."

"Not trying to be." The Italian grumbles in response. "Who are you anyway? A psychiatrist?" Romano scoffs angrily and crosses his hands on his chest, his face still red. "Stop being so goddamn stubborn all the time."

"I will, when you speak what's inside your mind instead of keeping it bottled up inside." Romano looks ready to punch him again, but after several moments fuming on his spot, he deflates and huffs angrily into the open air. Antonio takes that as a safe cue to approach him. "Roma?"

"Fine, you motherfucker stubborn bastard," He spits each word more harshly than usual and stomps away to their usual bench, plopping himself down begrudgingly, but his body doesn't lose its uneasy posture. Antonio sits down beside him and turns his face to look at him, giving the other his full attention. Romano blows air through his nose once and frowns for several seconds before speaking.

"I talked to Feliciano this morning about the goddamn offer that woman said in her letter."

Antonio nods silently, urging him to continue. "I told him he can be selfish for at least this once and consider the offer."

"And what did he say?"

"He kept being a dumb idiot and saying that he wants to be with me, when I know he actually wants to go live with her." He clicks his tongue in mild irritation. "That kid can't be a jerk even for once. He's too kind for his own good." The words sound almost wistful to Antonio's ears, but he patiently waits without saying anything.

"I called her." Romano says after a minute of silence. "She'll come tonight. Maybe she's already there at the diner."

Antonio stares at him wide-eyed, his mind goes into a full scale process trying to register what he's just heard. "You called your mother? What for?"

"Feliciano needs a little push," Romano shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. "It's obvious he wants to accept her offer. He's just worrying too much about me. She's the push he needs to make his decision."

"What makes you so sure?" Antonio eyes him, his brows furrowing disapprovingly. "Feliciano hasn't decided, has he? He'll be angry if you're like this. It's like…" He hesitates for a second. "You're deciding things for him."

"I give him a little push, that's all." Romano glares at him, but Antonio's surprised to find the defeated look on his face. "I don't force him to make either choice."

"But what makes you so sure Feliciano will go with your mom?" Antonio asks again, softer this time. Romano tears his unseeing eyes away from him and gazes resolutely forward, his frown dissipating.

"He needs a mother more than a brother," His voice is calm and surprisingly steady as he speaks. "I at least know that much."

-colorful wall-

Watching his mother's retreating figure, Feliciano is mildly surprised that he doesn't feel as sad as he expected. Instead, his choice has given him a newfound peace, firmer and stronger. Ludwig isn't there since he has promised Gilbert to go drinking with him tonight, but Feliciano makes sure to tell him first thing in the morning how thankful he is. Ludwig was the one who gave him the strength and resolution he needed to make the choice. Without him, Feliciano can't imagine how the matter will be resolved.

The chiming of the bell above the door snaps him out of his daze and a warm smile finds its way into his face on the sight of the visitors. "_Fratello_," Without waiting for a response, he wheels to the older Italian and takes his hand in his. Romano squirms uneasily on the contact, trying to slip his hand out of his brother's grasp but Feliciano holds it firm. Antonio smiles and squeezes his shoulder before leaving both of them alone.

The diner is surprisingly empty tonight. Boss is talking with Elizabeta in the kitchen about a new recipe and the diner is already closed, giving them the privacy they need.

"So…" Romano trails off, unsure of what to say. "How was it?"

His brother is being vague, but Feliciano understands. He smiles softly and leads Romano to a nearby seat so they're eye-level. "I'm staying with you."

He can't prevent his smile from going wider on the sight of his brother's face. Beneath the confuse and disbelief, there's a barely hidden relief. "W-what did you just say?"

"I'm staying with you," He enunciates firmly, moving his hands to cup his brother's face. Romano squats his hands away, still staring at him with a brow raised.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Do you know what that means, staying with me?" He sounds distressed, even though he's trying to sound angry.

"I make a choice," Feliciano replies lightly, but there's a firm tone in his voice. "I'm staying with you. Nothing can change my mind, not even you." He ends his sentence with a warm smile before pulling his brother into a hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"You don't know what you've done, moron," Romano says faintly, inhaling deeply to ease the constrict in his throat. "You're better off with her. You don't need to work, you can get an operation for your back in no time, and…"

"My home is with you, _fratello_, and no one else." Feliciano can hear Romano's heart beating loudly against his chest, so close to his own. "I want to be with you, because without you then I'll be lonely, and it won't be the same, and I'll be sad, and-"

"I got your point, so no need to say more," Against his will, Romano chuckles into his shoulder, and feels Feliciano does the same. "You're so stupid, Feli."

"Veee… So mean, _fratello_," Feliciano pouts without releasing his brother. "You're so mean too for calling mom without me knowing like that."

"You wanted to go with her, admit it," Romano says dryly. "And I still think you made the wrong choice."

"I did, but I want to be with you more," Feliciano feels a light shove on his chest and lets go, a grin plastered on his face. "And I will never think I made a wrong choice. This is what I choose, and I know I won't regret it."

Romano eyes him for a moment, looking torn between smacking his head and breaking into tears, before in a one emotional moment pulling him into a quick hug, which surprised both of them. He breaks the hug with a red face and smacks Feliciano's head lightly, muttering, "Cocky moron," before getting to his feet and takes the handles of the younger twin's wheelchair.

That night, they sleep more soundly than they've ever had before, curling into each other's warmth and knowing that it is where they truly belong.

-**5 years later**-

"He's… He's just so… Argh!" Antonio watches in amusement as Romano paces in his apartment kitchen, grunting and swearing under his breath. He gazes around the room until his eyes fall to several medium-sized cardboard boxes stacked near the bedroom's door.

"Roma, what are you being so worked up for?" Antonio stifles his laughter when Romano's leg bumps against the chair's leg, sending the Italian into a new fit of curses. "The fact that Feli's moving to Ludwig's place or that he's been saving for an operation for you and has done a great job in convincing you to undergo it?"

"Both!" Romano barks at him, sending him a heated glare. "I don't like him living with that potato! And he's been an idiot for saving for the operation that only has fucking 50% success rate! He should… He should…" He groans and turns around to pace around the counter, not bumping into anything this time much to Antonio's awe. It's been 5 years since his first meeting with Romano, but the Italian never fails to amaze him with how he can walk so fast anywhere in a room without bumping into anything, although the constant foot-slamming-into-objects isn't counted. It's more to clumsiness than it is to inability.

"He should just use the money for himself!" Romano finishes, coming to a stop eventually halfway around the counter. His fists are balled, but Antonio knows it isn't from anger. It's more from exasperation.

Antonio lifts himself to his feet and walks to the Italian, stopping behind him and wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "You know he's happy to do that, Roma. Just like you are when you do the same for him." He chuckles lightly. "Besides, you got into an agreement with him that you'll do it if he has the operation he needs first. So you two are even. It's really adorable though that both of you were doing the same thing, for the same reason."

Romano huffs, feeling warmth creeping into his face from the Spaniard's gesture. "I still don't like it that he's going to live with that potato-face." He hears laughter emanating from the chest he's pressed to, warm and bubbling with life.

"It'll be okay. Feli's so happy and Ludwig's a nice guy. They'll do just fine." Antonio kisses the top of his head. "But will _you_ be okay, Romano?"

"That idiot little brother asked the same thing," Romano scoffs, leaning back onto Antonio's chest. The Spaniard's presence makes him feel safe and warm, and somehow it calms him down. "The potato's apartment is just down the damn street. I'll be fine."

"I'll visit as often as I can," Antonio promises, squeezing the other gently.

"I'll be fine," Romano elbows him half-heartedly. "I don't need extra dose of your stupidity for a day."

Antonio laughs into the air, ignoring another rib-bruising elbow he gets in response. They stay like that in comfortable silence until Feliciano gets home.

-colorful wall-

The autumn night has just descended when Romano leaves Feliciano's room with much fussing from his part and assurance that yes, he'll call if he needs something, he won't call just because he has nightmares about a green-eyed monster with a gun stealing his tomatoes, from Feliciano's part. The older Italian leaves with Antonio, promising his brother that he'll come to visit again the next day and throwing an unconvinced side glance that he thought is unseen across his shoulder to him. Feliciano giggles on the sight and sends them home with a final "See you tomorrow," and the umpteenth "I'll be fine."

It's not long after the pair left that Ludwig comes, seemingly slightly out of breath. Feliciano's face brightens on the sight of him. "Ludwig! You came, ve!"

"Sorry I'm late," The German walks across the room and sits down on the simple folding chair next to the bed. He smells lightly of gasoline and smoke, and he still has his working clothes on under his jacket. The blue-green pants have some gasoline stain and the boots are slightly greasy, but his blonde hair is still combed neatly back even when he's not longer working in the office that requires him to be present as such. Some things just never change.

"It's okay," Feliciano smiles happily to him. "I'm happy that you came, ve. Was it busy today?"

"Yes, it was," Ludwig nods, eyeing him up and down. "How was the operation?"

"It was a success," A grin spreads on the Italian's face. He feels all hopeful and giddy inside. He has never really dreamed that he will finally walk on his own two feet again and he still can't quite believe that several months recovery after operation is all he needs for that. "I still can't really believe it, ve."

"Well, you've spent more than ten years of your life sitting in a wheelchair without any chance to walk with your own feet, so that is to be expected." Ludwig's gaze stray to the silent wheelchair sitting next to the window, bathed in the last light of the day as the sun sets. Feliciano follows his eyes and upon seeing what he's looking at, smiles almost wistfully.

"It'll be a lie if I say I won't miss it," He speaks with a tone that sounds almost too cheerful. "It's been kind of like my friend in all those years anyway, ve."

His eyes widen slightly when he feels a hand is placed on his head, patting his hair gently. He turns around and locks eyes with Ludwig's blue orbs. The German is smiling a half-smile and his eyes are surprisingly warm, exposing the softer side of him that's only showed to a few certain people. The gesture shown from his side is rare, that Feliciano chooses to stay silent and relaxes into his touch, closing his eyes and inhaling his familiar scent of gasoline and leather.

But then the spell is broken and Ludwig retracts his hand abruptly, a shade of pink tinting his cheeks. Feliciano almost giggles on the sight, but thinks better of it. Ludwig has still not used to affectionate gestures even after those five long years they spent together, although the Italian himself is one that shows such feeling openly.

The tension between them is awkward for a moment until Ludwig clears his throat, obviously trying to regain his cool and relieve the tension although the Italian doesn't seem disturbed by the slightest. "But still, it's great that you can walk again soon."

"Yep," Feliciano nods fervently, the bright smile has found its way back into his face and somehow melting the wistful expression earlier. "And you don't have to re-furnish your apartment just to give me bigger space anymore, ve." He chuckles at the expression the other makes. "Gilbert told me. He says something like, 'he must like you an awful lot if he goes out of his way, even stepping out of his comfort zone just to make you happy. Well, it's not like we don't know that he likes you so awesomely much before. Kesesese…'" He ends his little performance with a cackle sounding so much like Gilbert's that Ludwig shudders. When the words and the realization have finally registered, he can't suppress a sigh from escaping his lips. He really can't rely on his brother for keeping secrets, can he?

"Don't be angry to Gil, ve. I'm happy that you'll do that much for me, Ludwig, although you don't have to, because just being with you makes me happy. You don't need to do anything else to make me happy, ve." Feliciano's smile is so bright and so genuine, that Ludwig feels overwhelmed for a moment. He feels a small smile creeping into his face as he looks at the young man before him, who has gone through so much in his life but still retain his bright eyes and his genuine smile.

"I'm glad that you'll be able to walk again," He comes to a pause, contemplating of how to say the rest of the sentence. Once again, he's faced with a choice to be honest and let his comfort zone be damned for once, or keep it to himself and keep being his stern, tense self. He doesn't have to think long at the sight of Feliciano's confused face, his hazel golden eyes glimmering softly in the glowing light of the setting sun. "But even if you're not able to walk for the rest of your life, I still wouldn't change my mind." He feels his face growing hot, but he's able to finish his sentence. "I would still stay with you."

It is the closest of a confession that will ever heard from Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Feliciano realizes that. Only then that he too realizes that deep inside, he has been in fear that maybe someday Ludwig will leave him, because he's bound to his wheelchair for the remaining time of his life and he won't be able to walk side by side with him. The rare honesty and the genuine words that the German has given to him is overwhelming him with a great relief, he doesn't realize that tears are formed in his eyes and trickling down his cheeks.

When he finally notices that both his eyes and cheeks are wet, Feliciano is smiling so wide and happy, he makes the already confused Ludwig more confused as the German stumbles across the room to get him a box of tissue. He laughs when Ludwig hastily goes back to his side with the said box of tissue, assuring him that don't worry, he's alright, he's just too happy that his tears decide to join and play slide down his cheeks.

He laughs more when Ludwig gives him a bewildered look, and because he can't move from his position, he settles with holding the other's bigger, calloused hand and once again assures him that yes, he's alright, and they're going to be alright.

-colorful wall-

Antonio lets out a sigh of content as he steps into Romano's apartment, smiling a bit when he hears the other does the same. It's cold outside and even though he's stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, it proves to be futile and he's started to regret not wearing his gloves.

The small apartment is comfortably warm. Romano slips out of his shoes and steps into the kitchen, Antonio trailing behind him. The Spaniard sits himself down at one of the chairs around the table and watches as the younger man starts making coffee, walking around counter and reaching the cupboards to retrieve two cups. He's visited Romano's apartment quite often those past five years, and the Italian has made it clear for him that he can sit down anywhere he likes without asking as long as it's a chair, he's fed up with him always asking whether or not he can sit down or where he has to, Antonio recalls fondly.

"What are you smiling for, bastard?" Antonio blinks out of his daze at the familiar swearing, looking up at the cup of steaming coffee offered to him. Romano scowls to him, his own coffee on his other hand and his eyes staring ahead of him but Antonio knows the Italian is aware that he's smiling.

"Nothing, Roma. Just remembering some things." He takes the cup from the other's outstretched hand and waits until he sits down across him on the table before he takes a sip. The coffee is hot and familiar, tingling his throat with a pleasant bitterness and warming his freezing palms. He lifts his face and sees Romano frowning at him with a what-the-hell look. He chuckles on the sight. "Well, it's been five years. A lot has happened."

"Yes, it's been five fucking years," Romano cocks an eyebrow and sips his coffee. "Five fucking years with the damn economic recess, me being kicked out of my job, Feliciano got into a series of restless sleep in the nights, no wonder it took five years for my saving to finally make a damn use for its purpose."

"Well, you got a new job, Feliciano's better now, and your effort has finally paid off, so it's all settled, right?" Antonio laughs and reaches across the table to pinch his nose but Romano swats his hand away with a glare. "It's been five years. Don't you remember something else?"

It takes a moment for the words to click in the Italian's head. He sets his cup down and glares half-heartedly at the Spaniard. "Of course I remember, you bastard." His voice drops on the next words and he looks anxious. "It's your fucking promise."

Antonio frowns at the grim look at the younger man's face. Rising from his seat, he makes his way around the table and kneels down before the Italian, gripping his shoulders and turning him around gently so they are face to face.

"Then why are you looking like that, Romano?"

"Looking like what?" Romano shifts uneasily on his seat, refusing to look at the man before him. He flinches lightly when Antonio cups his face in his palms. He hasn't been responding like that to his touch anymore for the past years, that Antonio's stomach drops on the sight, but he understands. Five years trying to peel off Romano's protective layers and understanding him don't prove as fruitless as everyone might think.

"Do you think I wouldn't want to renew my promise?" Antonio's voice is gentle and he patiently waits as Romano swallows and stubbornly keeps his gaze away. "You can tell me, Romano."

"I don't see why you wouldn't." This time, Romano meets his gaze evenly, his unseeing golden eyes harden and his figure tenses just a slightly bit. "Like you've said, it's been five years. People change."

Antonio can't suppress the sigh escaping his lips. The upset must be clear in his voice that Romano's gaze waver and he looks almost guilty. Antonio retracts his hands and places them on Romano's lap, squeezing it gently. It's almost as if he's trying to comfort the younger man, but to be true, he's trying to comfort himself.

"I wouldn't. That's why I'm going to renew my promise. But before that," He pauses as his eyes find the anxiety in Romano's face, but this time he doesn't falter. "I want to tell you something."

"What?"

He slipped his palm into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, black box. His other hand finds Romano's slightly smaller one and he takes his wrist, finding a little resistance at first but then he feels it loosening, giving in to his touch.

"I ask you now because I don't want you to think that I do this because you're going to get treatment for your eyes." He pauses slightly, trying to put assurance into each word. "I don't care whether you can see or not, and that's why I will still do this even if your condition doesn't change." He feels Romano's hand tensing in his, but he gives it a firm squeeze, smiling reassuringly at the uneasy young man before him.

"If I say that when I renew my promise, it won't be for five years onward, but for the rest of my life, will you accept it?"

"W-what?" Romano's voice cracks at that, but then Antonio pulls his hand just ever so slightly down until he feels something concrete beneath his fingertips.

The small, concrete object gives way to its circular shape under his trembling fingers, and as he feels the smooth texture with the tip of his fingers, his mind finally clicks as to what the object is. His breath hitches in his throat.

"Marry me, Romano?"

Antonio's hands are warm but slightly sweaty against his, and Romano is suddenly having difficulty to breath. He can't pretend he doesn't feel Antonio's gaze on him, patiently waiting but burning him at the same time as seconds ticking by. He wants to speak, but finds his lips dry. Because that can't be true, this can't be happening.

At the same time, Antonio holds his breath and waits. He's suddenly very aware of his sore feet pinned beneath him and his sweaty palms that's getting sweatier by seconds. Both of them are unmoving and pure silence fills the room between them.

Romano's mind is in war. A part of him is screaming that he shouldn't believe that because nothing is eternal in this world. Nothing lasts forever, and so does their relationship. One day, Antonio might regret his action now and leave him, and he surely wouldn't be able to withstand it, now that he's much too attached to the Spaniard than he had anticipated. Does he really want to risk himself much more when he has been so long convinced that he should not be attached to anyone because it will only bring pain?

But then another part of him reminds him of what had happened those past years, of how life has proven not only that his fear is true, but also untrue at the same time? His mother left him, his father did a horrible thing to him. But his grandpa had come for him and his brother, Feliciano chose to stay with him on his own free will, and Antonio still cares for him, smiles to him, and stays by his side.

Some things don't last forever, but maybe some things do. And although the pain of those things that don't is greater, but the warmth and safe feeling the things that do offer is more concrete.

"Yes."

He has seen that coming when Antonio pulls him into his embrace, his chest reverberates with his joyful laughter, and Romano feels himself bordering near laughing with him or starts crying because it just feels so unreal to him. But then Antonio kisses the crown of his head and continues to his forehead, before locking his lips with his, and that, along with his strong arms wrapped around him protectively and the solid warmth of the Spaniard's body, assures him that yes, it is real.

When they finally break away, he can feel Antonio's eyes on him, and he knows that the other is smiling. He lets the smile he's been trying to suppress breaks loose into his face, and for the first time after the five years of their relationship, he feels truly safe.


	8. Epilogue

**So, chapter 7 is not the last chapter anyway :3**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Romano had never thought before that darkness would make him feel uneasy. But now his heart is thundering inside his chest so loudly that he thinks everyone in the room can hear it, and he really hopes not. He doesn't want to be seem too hopeful, and have it shattered in the last minute. The doctor did say that the success rate is only (he persists in the word 'only') 50%.<p>

But it's hard not to be too hopeful when there's a Spaniard sitting next to his bed, emanating the very aura of cheerfulness and hope, even though Romano has told him over and over that the operation could fail. He knows that Antonio is aware of that, but the Spaniard chose to be optimistic, and after a while, despite his best attempt to keep being a realist (a pessimist, Antonio calls him), he can't help but to be affected by the positive air.

It's like a déjà vu, when the final layer of bandages covering his eyes falls loose and he slowly, hesitantly, opens his eyes. And just like back then, the doctor says, "Mr. Vargas, could you please tell me what you see?"

He turns his head hesitantly to his side, and comes face to face with someone. That someone has curly brown hair and tan skin, his calloused palms are grasping his, and his lips are pulled into a thin line nervously. And then they lock eyes.

"They're green, you idiot, moronic bastard." He can't suppress the grin from overtaking his face, and it grows wider at the sight of the wide-eyed Spaniard. "Your eyes."

Antonio looks at him like he's never seen him before for a long moment, before his eyes light up in realization and a wide smile breaks into his face, melting the anxiety and replacing it with a joy he doesn't bother to suppress. He almost crushes him in a hug, and he releases a relieved, happy laughter, not caring in the slightest that the doctor is still in the room.

And Romano for once, doesn't try to push him away. Instead, he inhales the Spaniard's familiar scent and tries to take everything in, the warm chocolate of his hair, the tree lit up by the sunlight outside the window, and even the bland white of the hospital room. When the ecstatic feeling has calmed down just a slight bit, he holds Antonio's shoulders and looks at him within arms length, scrutinizing every part of his face that he'd tried to see once, years before. When they lock eyes once more, he lets his eyes takes the rich color of green in, and he lets himself smile along with him.

-colorful wall-

The wide prairie where they used to play is still there, green spreading at the foot of the hill, far enough from the village's entrance. The place where they spent their childhood isn't that small to be called a village, but not that big to be called a town. But despite that, the place has undergone some changes, and some of the houses and shops are replaced for bigger and more modern shops, Feliciano notes sadly.

But he's glad that their grandfather's house and several other houses nestling at the valley, slightly outside of the village, are untouched. The small houses with colorful windows and red roofs dot the wide clearing filled with grass and wild flowers. And although it's the beginning of spring, smoke can be seen from the chimneys, livening the scenery. Deeper into the chain of hills, forests grow wild and thick, seemingly undisturbed by the changes in the village.

"I bet the house is covered with dust," Romano grumbles as he narrows his eyes to look into the distance, searching for their destination. "It's been, what, more than ten fucking years?"

Feliciano laughs lightly at his brother's attitude, happily bouncing lightly forward even as the tall grass tickling his feet. "Ve… We left when we were fifteen, so yeah, it's been around thirteen years." He falls into steps next to his brother, swinging his duffel bag lightly with the cheerful sway of his arm. The wind scattering his hair feels so good and he stops for a moment, looking up at the wide blue sky above and letting out a sigh of content. He's aware of his brother stopping on his track and scowling at him, but Feliciano knows that Romano won't scold him, not this time, not here. He knows that deep down, his brother too is happy to be back to their childhood house.

When they finally walks side by side again, Feliciano decides to start a light conversation, just to ease the giddy feeling that makes his stomach churn. "_Fratello_, you know, I was expecting you to bring Antonio along with us." He receives a lift of a brow and a questioning frown in answer, signaling him to continue. "I mean, we're going to stay here at least two weeks, and it's a pretty long time, and you two _are_ married, so…"

"Just because we are fucking married doesn't mean I have to bring him everywhere I go," Romano's ears are red as he speaks, Feliciano notes, and he can't suppress the giggle escaping his lips. He sends an apologetic smile when Romano turns around and glares at him.

"Besides," Romano continues after a while, cursing lightly as a grasshopper comes flying out of nowhere onto his arm. "You didn't bring that potato bastard either."

Feliciano doesn't answer for a moment, letting his mind wander back to the times that have passed. His answer comes out light but genuine. "Because I want this time to be reserved just for the two of us." He skips forward several steps before turning back to face his brother, smiling widely. "You can finally see, I can finally walk, and we can finally go visit grandpa's house. This is the time I want to spend with you alone, _fratello_."

Romano rolls his eyes but doesn't resist a half smile forming on his lips, and when he catches up to him, he flicks his brother lightly on the forehead. "Stupid little brother saying stupid stuff. The dumb house is over there."

Feliciano whirls around on his heels, his eyes widening in hardly-contained enthusiasm. And true enough, the house is there, the little blue house with bluer roof and a chimney without smoke, with grass growing tall and wild around it and ivies latching onto the walls and some of the windows.

Without waiting, he grabs his brother's hand and runs there, letting the wind scatter his hair and feeling the ground beneath his feet. Romano yells at him from behind, but Feliciano is too happy to respond. He laughs into the wide sky and lets the joy of freedom overtake him, overtake them both, as the house come closer and closer.

They are finally free, and they are finally home.

-fin-

* * *

><p><strong>Final AN:**

**After 7 chapters and so many reviews that has been encouraging me to keep writing, I bring this far from perfect fic to an end.**

**For all of the people who have read, reviewed, faved, and watched this fic...**

**I give you my greatest gratitude. Thank you so much for all that you've done to this little person. There's no word enough to describe my happiness, I truly meant it. I wish the best for all of you, and once again, thank you.**

~Resha04


End file.
